Long Gone Blues
by R3-1 M4y3r
Summary: Night shifts at the gas station rarely saw a lot of customers or much action. Until that night. And without Billie knowing how it happened, a huge biker decided that he needed to keep an eye on her to make sure she could keep a secret. At least that's what he said was the reason to why he kept stopping by.
1. I Gotta Right to Sing the Blues

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Okay, first chapter of the new Quinn story. _

_To the ladies of the freak circle, you're all awesome women, don't doubt that. As always, **Simone Santos** who's always there for some help. I'm amazed at how available you are at all times, the amount of mails we send is just ridiculous. And finally, **MuckyShroom,** who has volunteered to beta read this story as well, you are one amazing lady, I hope you know that!_

_As for this story, since I suck at naming things I try to find a theme for the chatpers. This is Jazz songs, you'll understand why soon. Without further ado, the first chapter, let me know what you think:_

* * *

**1. I Gotta Right to Sing the Blues**

Billie checked her watch one more time. Three hours and forty five minutes left. She sighed and looked back at her book. The night shifts at the gas station sucked balls. Seriously.

She and her sister, Ella, had bought the place three years earlier, since neither of them had any idea, what so ever, of what they wanted to do with their lives. Owning a gas station seemed as good idea as any other. Since Billie was an insomniac, she'd volunteered to work the night shifts.

Ella had gotten married two years ago and now she and her husband, Sean, were proud parents to a little girl named Nina. Another Jazz singer name, Billie loved it. They hired some school kids on an hourly basis as well, so between the three of them, and those pimpled kids, it worked out and they were making a decent amount of money.

Billie kept reading for a while and then, with a deep sigh, she looked at her watch again. Three hours and forty minutes. Even if the nights were slow, it was good service to be open around the clock. It was also the perfect time for accounting, stocking and cleaning. Unfortunately she'd already done all that this night so now she was just waiting.

After a few seconds of arguing with herself, she went over to the coffee machine and took a cup of coffee. It wouldn't help her to sleep later on, but at least she had something to do for a few minutes.

Back behind the register she sat down on the chair, and cracked open the book. With the book rested on her knees and the cup in her free hand, she kept on reading. When the door opened she looked up and nodded towards the customer.

It was a quite pretty guy in his mid thirties, black hair, and he nodded back with a smile. He walked over to the cookies and Billie returned to her book while waiting for him to make up his mind on what he wanted.

"Coffee?" he asked and Billie pointed towards the coffee machine in the corner.

"Over there."

Billie put the book on the counter and stood up just in time to smile and nod to the next customer who walked inside. He didn't smile or nod back. He was tall, had a biker vest and black eyes. In fact; he didn't even look at her. Instead he walked right up to the guy by the coffee machine and before she could even register what was going on, he put one arm around the cute guy's shoulders from behind, his other hand on the jaw and with a snap; he broke his neck.

Still holding the hot coffee in her hand, she stood up with what she later assumed was a highly unintelligent expression and stared at the man on the floor. The door opened again and a third, huge guy walked inside.

"Jesus fucking Christ! At a fucking gas station," the big guy by the door said and put away the gun he held in his hand. A gun! And a dead guy on the floor! Billie's head was spinning and she looked over at Black Eyes who shrugged.

"Got tired of chasing this fuck," he said with a raspy voice before turning to her. "You alone?" Billie nodded and finally managed to close her mouth. "Don't move," he said and she nodded again.

The two who were still alive started to move around the body on the floor and Billie couldn't take her eyes from it. She noticed the cookie bag on the floor next to the cute guy. Dead, just like that. The conversation between the other two guys disappeared into the background behind the buzzing sound filling her head.

"Hey! Freckles!" The Big Guy yelled and she blinked before looking at him. "Where's the plastic bags?"

She swallowed a couple of times and finally slowly lowered the arms she'd been holding up. She looked at him for a few seconds and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm gonna have to throw up," was what she finally landed on before reaching for the trash can.

Squatting down she emptied her stomach. The big guy came behind the counter and crouched down next to her and when she looked up he was holding a bottle of water in front of him. She took it and swallowed a few sips before sitting her ass down on the floor.

"Do I need to tell you what happens if you call the cops?" he asked, but in a nice voice. She shook her head. "Where's the tapes from the security cameras?"

She pointed at a door behind him.

"How are we doing?" He said but it wasn't to her.

"Almost done. I'll call the prospects."

He looked back at her. "There's no real risk that they'll come asking for him here, but if they do."

"I understand," she finally managed to speak again, but her voice was weak and very, very low.

He stood up and walked away, but she was still sitting down, she couldn't move. When he came back a couple of minutes later he handed her a coke.

"Drink this. You need the sugar."

She took it and started drinking from it with closed eyes, she didn't want to see any one of them.

"What's your name, Freckles?"

"Billie," she said without opening her eyes, but she could still hear and smell. She'd known that people who died emptied their bowels but she hadn't fully... understood, until now. She smelled bleach, the other guy was probably cleaning. The one with black, mean eyes. "Billie Madison."

"Okay, Billie. When's your shift up?"

"Seven."

"Who's coming at seven?"

"My sister," she said and finally managed to open her eyes to look at Big Guy. "Please don't hurt her. She's just had a baby and..."

He held up his hand. "We're not going to hurt her, or you."

She kept looking at him and then her eyes blurred from tears. "Okay."

"You've got nothing to worry about, hon'."

If she'd been a dense girl, she might've believed that, but she wasn't. She knew she had plenty to worry about. She'd just watched the spooky, black eyed guy break another man's neck, like a twig, and she had a fucking giant sitting next to her, studying her every damn move. That was sure as shit something to worry about.

With her eyes closed again, now and then sipping the coke, she sat still, desperately trying not to hear or smell anything.

"Gonna need your help," she heard the raspy voice from Black Eyes.

"Don't move."

She assumed that comment was for her and she nodded, not quite ready to open her eyes yet. The doors opened and closed and there was silence. The only thing she could hear was the fans in the freezers and fridges. The radio was still on, but so low she could hardly hear the brainless pop song coming from of it.

They were gone for a long time and Billie was starting to hope they were gone for good. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the bag from the trashcan was gone. Carefully she put the coke on the floor next to her and with her hand grasping on to the counter above her, she slowly pulled herself up.

With both hands resting on the counter she tried to find her legs. Amazingly enough, the place looked exactly the same, like the past twenty minutes hadn't happened. Then she turned towards the coffee machine and the entire scene set off in her head again. She once again had to reach for the trashcan, now without a bag in it, and threw up again.

"Shit," big guy said again when he came in. "Sit down, Freckles."

She did as he asked. Once she calmed down again he took the trashcan again and with a "Clean this out," he handed it to Black Eyes who didn't look pleased at all with his new task.

"What the fuck are we going to do with her?" Black Eyes asked when he came back.

"You get going, I'll call you. I'll deal with this and you deal with the other stuff."

'Other stuff' was the body. Moments later she heard the door open again.

"Drink some more coke."

Billie was trying to figure out how to get rid of this guy too. "Is everything gone?"

"Yeah. He took care of it. He knows what he's doing, hon'."

That wasn't very reassuring at all. That he knew what he was doing, but she still nodded. He kept looking at her.

"Billie, call your sister, tell her you're sick and I'll take you home when she gets here."

There were several flaws with that plan. Like that she'd have to tell him where she lived and that she would have to explain why the fuck this giant was taking her home.

"I have a car. I can get home by myself."

"No, you can't. You're still in shock and you shouldn't drive. Call her."

She reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"_Hallo."_

When she heard her sisters voice she almost started to cry again. "Ella, it's me."

"_Hey, baby. What's wrong?"_

Everything, she thought to herself. "I'm sick. I've thrown up several times."

"_Shit, honey. I'll be there in twenty."_

"Thank you."

"_Try to sip some coke. And call a cab to take you home."_

"I will." She hung up and looked at the guy. "I'll call a cab. You don't have to wait."

He just smiled and she tried to decide if it was a good or a bad one. "I'm gonna wait. You can tell her I'm a friend."

"She knows my friends."

"Tell her I'm a concerned customer. It wouldn't be a lie." He didn't sound mean at all, but there was a definite edge to his voice, he wouldn't back off and she should do what he told her to.

That's when she noticed that his vest was gone. He must've taken it off, but she didn't ask about it. Billie didn't want to ask him anything, she wanted him gone.

"Please..." she finally said in a final attempt to get rid of him. "It's easier if you leave."

"I know, but I can't. Not yet." He nodded towards the phone in her hand. "Call a cab."

She did and flinched when he sat down next to her, moving away from him so they didn't touch.

"So... Billie and Ella. How did you get stuck with the guy name?"

Was he seriously trying to small talk? When he didn't answer he turned towards her and she sighed.

"We're named after jazz singers. Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald."

"Parents were Jazz fans?"

"Yes."

In fact, they were jazz musicians. Despite both of the sisters loving jazz, neither of them had been very talented when it came to playing instruments. She didn't feel the need to tell him that at all, it wasn't any of his business and the less he knew, the better.

"Hey," she heard and looked up at her sister, leaning over the counter. "Who're you?" she said to Big Guy.

"Mike, I was here when she started to hurl."

"It's so nice of you to say," Ella said and Billie had to stop herself from snorting out loud. Really decent fella, for sure. "There's a cab outside for you, honey."

Billie nodded and got up on unsteady legs. Big Guy, or Mike if that was his real name, helped her and she had to stop herself from pulling out of his hands. He led her outside and into the cab. Once he was gone she gave the driver her address.

It wasn't a long ride and when she handed the guy his money he turned around.

"Do you need help, miss?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Oh, here's your friend." He pointed towards the window next to her and she almost threw up again when she turned around and saw Mike there, walking up to the cab.

She sighed and opened the door. There was obviously no getting rid of this guy. He followed her to the door and once she'd unlocked it she turned towards him.

"Please, please, please. Can you leave me now? I won't say anything to anyone, but I need to be alone now."

He looked at her for a long time before nodding. "Okay, Freckles. Take care of yourself."

"Sure," she said and stepped inside. A bit fucking late to ask her to take care of herself. And like he gave a shit.

She stood, leaning against the door for a while before walking over to the turntable. After putting on the song 'He Ain't got Rhythm', loud, she shed her clothes and went into the shower in a desperate attempt to get rid of the past hour.

-o0o-

Quinn looked at the door the redhead closed behind her. A while later he heard some jazz music slipping through the door and he smiled. Her jazz-loving parents had obviously rubbed off on her.

He walked over to check the postbox, it was just her name, 'Billie E. Madison', on it so she probably lived alone. It wasn't just concern that made him stay with her and then follow her home. They needed to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't crack and tell anybody about what had happened.

Hap killing a guy at a gas station was stupid as fuck, but at the same time he'd had a point. They'd been chasing the asshole for weeks and this was the first time they'd been close enough to even see him. There was no telling when they'd have gotten their next chance.

He looked towards the house again. It wasn't a big one, a very typical Sun Valley white house.

She was pretty, very pretty and he felt bad for putting her through that shit. Witnesses were never good and putting innocents in the line of fire was something they usually avoided.

He picked up the phone and called Hap.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hey. I'm done here. How are you doing?"

"_Called in Vrex and Dog, we're working on it."_

"Good. I'm heading down to Indian Hills for some sleep."

"_See you there."_

It didn't take him a full hour before he walked inside the clubhouse. The club had been patched over to Sons just a few months before, but they'd been friends of the club for a long time, so it wasn't the first time he'd been here. Jury greeted him with a hug, he'd been waiting for him.

"Hey! Problem taken care of?"

"Some minor hiccups, but it's done."

"Hiccups?" Jury looked at him.

"A witness. We had to take the fucker down at a gas station. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Any need to worry?"

"Doubt it. She was terrified and smart so she knows what's good for her. I'll go up there and talk to her again tomorrow. Make sure it's all okay."

"Good. Can I get you anything?"

Quinn smiled. "Not tonight. Need some sleep, but save me some for tomorrow."

"You know it," Jury said with a smile and waved the girls away.

Once he was in his room he picked up the phone again and called Wrench, the IT-guy in the Vegas charter.

"_Fuck! You know what time it is?"_

"Yeah, I do. Need you to check up on someone. It's urgent."

"_Name?"_

"Billie Madison. Sun Valley. I'll text you the address."

"_What do you want?"_

"Everything."

"_Give me a couple of hours."_

"Getting to bed, so you've got about six of them. Then you call me." That way he'd wake up in time too.

"_That's cool."_

He tore off his clothes, took a quick shower and fell into the bed. It didn't take a full five minutes to fall asleep.

-o0o-

He woke up when the phone rang.

"Wrench?" he answered and sat up.

"_Yeah. Got the info."_

"Give me the basics and send me the rest."

"_Okay. Billie Etta Madison, born __A__ugust 12__th__ 1976 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Parents are both some half famous Jazz musicians, father still lives in Vegas, mom died four years ago. Sister Ella Sarah Daniels, born 1975, married two years ago, gave birth to baby girl five months ago. They own a gas station together." _He could hear him light a cigarette. _"Lives alone, never been married, no priors but was arrested for possession a few years back."_

Quinn interrupted. "What was it?"

"_Just pot. Charges were dropped. Ehhh, let me see. Got a degree in literature from what I can see she's never worked with that. Really average Joe kinda girl. She's hot though. You looking for an Old Lady?" _He said the last with a teasing voice.

"Not really. She's a witness."

"_Oh. Well, can't see shit you could use other than her family."_

"Debts?"

"_Not much. Inherited money from her mom. Looks like she put that in the house. Still a small mortgage but not much. So unless she's got a gambling debt or something..."_

"Doubt that." He threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "Okay, email me the rest."

"_Sure. Use Jury's computer, it's secure, I set it up."_

"Okay. Talk to you later."

He got out of the bed and on his way out he called the prospect he'd borrowed from Redwood. Clay had agreed since the work had been done for him; also since he wanted to fuck with the prospect.

"_Yeah?"_

"What's going on?"

"_Nothing. Lights have been on most of the night but she hasn't gone outside and no one has been here."_

"Okay. Call me if something happens."

"_Sure."_

He found Jury and asked to borrow his computer. He read through Wrench's mail and there was nothing else of interest, at all. The only thing that popped out was that she had written a book 'The Art of Being in Hell – Dante's Judgement and Last Will". He had no idea what that was about.

At the same time he knew it didn't matter if he had leverage or not. She'd be scared senseless anyway, but he would keep an eye on her for a while. When he saw the picture on her driver's license he smiled, it wouldn't be much of an effort to do that.


	2. Lady Sings The Blues

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Wow! Obviously I'm not as alone in my Quinn fascination as I might've thought. Thank you so much for your amazing response! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with my version of him. A special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person._

_To all you amazing ladies who's a constant support and so much fun, you know who you are, thank you! And we have started a blog, the link is in my profile. Special thanks to __**Simone Santos **__and __**MuckyShroom**__ for helping me shaping this story up._

* * *

**2. Lady Sings The Blues**

Billie always had trouble sleeping and that night she hadn't even bothered to try. She listened to one jazz album after another while sipping ginger tea with honey in it. It was the only thing she could even imagine putting in her mouth without her stomach cringing in protest.

Around noon the next day she finally felt her eyelids getting heavy and she lay down on the couch, let them fall, and finally fell asleep.

The doorbell woke her up and while tying her robe tighter she walked towards it. Hesitantly she put her hand on the knob.

"Who is it?"

"The concerned customer."

There was no way around it, she had to open that damn door, he already knew she was in there. So she did. The man was even bigger than she remembered.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say after backing up as far as possible.

"Just checking in on you."

"Couldn't you've had that young guy doing that?" She'd seen a guy on a bike not far from her house and he'd been there all night. He looked a lot nicer than this giant. "He wasn't very undercover."

"He wasn't supposed to be." Instead of staying by the door he walked further inside and looked around.

"Listen, I'm not stupid. I won't talk to anyone."

He stopped looking around and instead directed his focus on her. "I know. Just thought I'd keep an eye on you. Make sure you're okay."

Did he really think she was that clueless? Despite her repeatedly telling him that she wasn't stupid? 'Keep an eye on you' and 'make sure you're okay'. Like he gave a shit. She didn't answer though, just tied her robe tighter around her and eyed him. It didn't look like he was about to leave and she wondered how long he was planning on 'keeping an eye on her' right here in her house. Finally she sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" That came out of her mouth without going through her censure filter. That's what lack of sleep did to your brain, everything just popped out. He tore his eyes from the walls and looked at her with a surprised expression. No wonder, she was surprised herself. She tried to save the situation, "I'm more comfortable with you staring at a coffee cup than at me."

He pointed at her wall. "I was looking at the pictures."

"Were you about to leave?" This was getting better and better. Maybe she should just try to shut up all together.

"No," he said with a smile.

"Then can I get you anything? I'm having breakfast."

He nodded with another smile and followed her into the kitchen.

"Never had someone in your situation offering me food."

"If you're here to kill me I don't want to die hungry." Maybe some food would add some sort of filter in her brain. At least she'd have something in her mouth that stopped her from speaking. She found the frying pan and put it on the stove.

"We don't kill women."

"I'm a woman."

"I noticed."

"Just making sure."

She was definitely going to shut up now. She cracked several eggs in a bowl, added some water and salt before stirring. Finally she added grated cheese since cheese was good in almost anything and poured it into the warm frying pan. While putting bread in the toaster, she still tried to avoid looking at the man sitting at her table, making it look like a kids set.

There was no doubt in her mind that if he wanted to kill her, he could. He could probably snap her neck with just one of those huge hands. No need for the hug from behind she'd seen... she swallowed a couple of times to try to forget that. No need to think about that while she was making food.

Quinn didn't take his eyes of the woman who was walking around in her kitchen with her red hair up and wearing a green robe. She tried to appear calm and anyone else might've believed she was, but he didn't miss that tense neck. She was doing her very best to not look at him. It was okay with him, meant he could keep looking at her.

She put a cup of coffee in front of him, still not looking at him, before going back to the stove to stir the mixture in the pan.

"Is black okay?"

He almost laughed. Still not even turning in his direction. "It's fine, but if you have milk I'd like that."

When she turned around her leg slipped out through the opening of the robe and showed a milky white, slightly freckled and very nicely shaped leg. After putting the milk in front of him she turned with her back to him and rearranged and retied the robe. A few minutes later she put a plate full of scrambled eggs, sliced tomatoes and two pieces of toast in front of him.

Pulling forward the chair underneath her and leaning over the table gave him a perfect view right down her robe and he saw more milk white skin, sprinkled with freckles and the soft cleavage between two decent sized tits. When he looked up at her she glared at him and he tried to hide his smile. Women! Now she glares at him! Not when he's packing up a body right in front of her, stalks her home or walks into her house telling her he's going to keep an eye on her. She glares when he takes a peek down her robe. He'd never get them.

"What's your name?"

"Not Mike," he said remembering the name he'd given her sister the night before.

She looked at him with half a smile and raised eyebrows. "I kind of figured it wasn't."

"It's Quinn."

"How long are you planning on keeping an eye on me?"

"If you keep feeding me I'll be here for a while."

That shut her up. The food was good and when he asked for more toast she made him more without a word. When she sat back down she was holding her robe together over her chest, but didn't look at him. He swallowed his laughter with a big bite of the toast.

Once the food was gone and she was doing the dishes he stood up and walked over to the coffee maker, pouring himself another cup while looking at her ass underneath the very neatly tied ribbon. He might be wrong, but it sure as hell looked like she wasn't wearing any underwear.

His phone rang and he left the kitchen to answer it. It was Clay.

"_Heard it was taken care of, but with some trouble."_

"Yeah."

"_A witness?"_

"Yup," he said and looked into the kitchen. She was drying the dishes and somehow seemed to rub with her entire body. The very nice ass was shaking profusely.

"_Are you there now?"_

"Yeah. Go your prospect here too."

"_Think she'll be any trouble?"_

"No. Not at all." When he said that she turned around and met his eyes for the first time since she opened the door. They were brown. Almost a red brown, matching her hair. "No worries."

"_Have someone keep an eye on her. See if you can use some from Indian Hills too. Should pop by yourself to make sure she doesn't forget."_

"I will."

They were still looking at each other and she leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Automatically, his eyes broke the stare and moved down to look at them.

Clay chuckled, _"She's hot, isn't she? That's why you're sounding so fucking pleased."_

"Yes."

"_Give her some of that famously big dick and I'm sure she'll praise the lord and do whatever you want."_

"I've thought about it," he said and hung up.

He wouldn't mind at all to be honest, but he doubted she'd be up for it. When he put the phone into his pocked she stood up.

"I'm gonna go and get dressed."

He nodded and watched her walk past him and into a hallway. There were similar pictures to the ones in the living room hanging on the walls there and he walked over to look at them. These were much more violent though. He had no idea what he was looking at. They were all in black and white, angels and demons. Really strange pictures to have on the walls.

Billie cursed her own stupidity while she was getting dressed. Nice plan, welcome the man inside, give him food and hope the fact that you're not talking will bore him enough to make him leave. Good thinking there! Brilliant! Fuck! She wasn't just stupid, she was a god damn moron.

Scrambling around in her closet she found a big sweatshirt, she didn't want him staring at her tits anymore. In the en suite she brushed her teeth and hair before putting it back up in a pony tail. Staring into the mirror she concluded that she looked as tired as she felt, but there was no way in hell she'd put on any make up.

Halfway through the door she halted. He was standing in the hallway and he practically filled it's entire width. He was looking at one of the paintings, when he heard her he turned and looked at her and pointed at the picture.

"What the fuck are these?"

"It's Gustav Doré's illustrations of 'The Divine Comedy'."

"Doesn't look funny at all," he said and looked back at the paining.

"They're not supposed to be funny. It's not a very funny poem."

"Then why is it called a comedy?" At the moment he was standing in front of the picture of the wood of self-murders. He leaned closer, squinting his eyes.

"Back then, stories were basically either a comedy or a tragedy, depending on if they had a happy or a sad ending."

"What is it about?"

"Dante, he..." how the fuck did you explain The Divine Comedy to a biker? The beauty, the depth, it wouldn't work. "He basically gets a tour of Hell, Purgatory and Heaven."

He turned and looked at the picture again. "I like this one. The tree's look like people."

"They are," she said and stepped up next to him. "That's the wood of self-murders. The tree's are the sinners, those who have committed suicide. They've discard their bodies so instead they're turned into these trees. These Harpies," she pointed at them on the picture, "Feed on them. The trees bleed and they can only speak while they do that. They won't even get their bodies back on judgement day." He turned towards her and she thought it was better if she just kept talking. "They've given up their right to their body since they voluntarily ended the life God gave gave them. Instead it will be brought to them and hung from the branches."

He kept looking at her. "Are you religious?"

"No," she smiled. "I just love the poem."

"All these are from _one_ poem?" He pointed at the walls.

"It's a long poem."

"What about this one?" He pointed at another one. "Is he whipping them with the tail?"

"No. That's my favorite character in hell. It's Minos. He sits at the entrance to hell and he's the one who passes judgement. When you face him he knows all your sins and the tail." She looked at him while she pointed at Mino's tail. "He circles his tail around him to indicate where you're going. The numbers of times he wraps it around him is the level of hell you're going to."

"How many levels are there?"

"Nine, but the first isn't hell per say. It's Limbo."

"Even I know what Limbo is."

"Okay."

He laughed and seemed to study her even closer. "Is this what your book was about?"

She didn't ask how he knew about her book. He'd obviously checked up on her, there was basically no other way to know about it. It was used in some literature classes at a couple of the universities but that was pretty much the extent of the fame of her book.

"Yes."

"If you write books, why do you bother with the gas station?"

"Book, singular, and I can hardly make a living out of that. Me and my sister bought the gas station together."

"And you're not planning on writing another one?"

"No." That was a lie, she was planning on writing one that was more about the first part of The Divine Comedy. She was even writing on it, but there wasn't a screaming demand for another book about that. She mainly did it for fun.

"Liar," he said with a smile.

Quinn turned from the blushing woman and looked at the next picture. He was about to ask about it, but changed his mind. If he kept this up he'd ask her about every singe one of them and he wasn't all that interested. It was more that she seemed really relaxed for the first time when she told him about them; and eager. She really loved that fucking poem.

She was wearing jeans and an over sized sweatshirt, probably trying to hide her tits. It wasn't helping half as much as she'd thought. When she stood next to him he noticed that she was pretty tall, probably around 5'8''. She looked up at him.

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm on my way," he said and she visibly relaxed again. "But I'll be back again and you're gonna tell me about the porn pic there," he pointed to a painting with a naked woman wrapped in the arms of a guy with wings. "and someone else will check on you now and then for a while. They'll stay outside though."

"You don't have to," she whispered and looked down at the ground. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You won't notice them."

"You're hard to miss."

"You'll notice me, but not the others." When she looked up at him with a sigh he put on his hat. "Thanks for breakfast."

"If I'd just giggled and blabbered, would you still be coming back?"

He laughed. "Oh, I would've, Freckles, just wouldn't have enjoyed it as much."

"Could you stop calling me that at least?"

"Freckles?"

"Yeah."

"No." He walked to the door and when he turned around she was standing behind him. "Did they tease you about them when you were a kid?"

She nodded. "All the time." That was another lie, he wondered what the real reason was.

"I'll be fair, you can choose. Freckles or Spots?" She glared at him. "I can stretch to Dots, but that's it."

"What's wrong with Billie?"

"It's a boy's name."

"It's not. It's with an ie, so it's a girl's name." She crossed her arms under her chest again, but when she noticed him looking she put them down along her sides. "And I like it."

"I think I'm gonna stick to Freckles, I like that."

"Guess I'll stick with Big Guy then."

"By all means," he said with a bow, "'Til next time, Freckles." He turned around at the door, pretending that he just thought about something. "Oh, and don't call me Big Guy around any of my friends, they'll think you mean something completely different."

"What else than your size can they..." she took a deep breath and blushed.

He laughed and shrugged, "Don't wanna give them the wrong idea."

"Please leave," she mumbled and pressed her hands against her cheeks.

He was still laughing when he heard the door slam behind him. He walked up to the prospect.

"Go home."

"Okay," he said and started the bike.

Quinn watched him take off and with a last glance at the white house he took off as well.

-o0o-

Sons of Anarchy. That's what it said on his vest. Since Billie hadn't been living under a rock, she'd obviously heard of them, just never ran across any of them before now. She imagined there being a lot of nicer ways to come across them though.

With another cup of coffee next to her she sat down in front of her laptop and decided to do some checking up herself. Probably not anything near as sophisticated as what they'd done on her, but she could at least learn the basics.

An hour of surfing and reading later she looked at the cup of cold coffee standing next to her on the desk. She got up and went to the kitchen to find whatever damn alcohol she had in the house.

Leaning against the counter she drank wine from the bottle. She was in so much trouble.

-o0o-

Two days later she went back to work. The first thing she did was clean the floor again and all the shelves anywhere near where the body had landed. It wasn't to help them hide the evidence, it was so she'd even be able to stay in there.

All the time while doing it she thought about him, the guy who'd died there. Who he was and what he'd done. It had been on the tip of her tongue to ask Quinn while he'd been at her house, but she knew she was in enough trouble anyway.

Ella called her about an hour later to make sure she was okay.

"_If you feel the least bit bad, promise to call me."_

"I'm fine, Ella! Don't worry."

"_Okay. Promise me you'll come and have dinner tomorrow though?"_

"Sure, I'll be there at six."

It was a tradition, Tuesday dinner, their parents had started it when they were kids. Most people had Sunday dinner but since they usually had gigs on the weekends, they'd moved it to Tuesdays. The sisters had kept the tradition.

"_See you then. Love you, Freckles."_

"Love you too."

That was the real reason as to why she didn't want Big Guy to call her that. It was her sister's nickname for her and she didn't want to hear it from him. Ella didn't use it that often anymore, but it was still something that was so intimately tied to Ella and their love for each other, it felt wrong to hear it from anyone else.

It was a slow shift. Most night shifts were, but it had gone better than she'd expected. She'd been nervous about it, that she'd get sick or just stare at that spot, paralyzed with fear. She kept looking at it, she felt uncomfortable about it, but two days later it mostly felt like a bad dream. It was hard to believe it had even happened.

When Sean, her sister's husband, came she went home, got a few hours of sleep, watched some shitty daytime series, wrote a few lines and finally went to the dinner.

Sitting at her sister's table with her beautiful niece in her lap, she felt the last few tense muscles finally relax.


	3. Little Girl Blue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm so very grateful for your response to this story and just hope I'll be able to live up to the expectations._

_A huge thank you to __**Simone Santos**__ for replying to my countless emails and questions and to __**MuckyShroom**__ for helping me make it all readable. You two ladies are truly awesome!_

_And to the entire Freak Circle for constant support and kind words!_

_This is a shot one, but I'll have another up soon!_

* * *

**3. Little Girl Blue**

When Billie left her sister's house she felt at peace with herself again and was looking forward to being able to get some sleep that night. So she wasn't all that pleased when she saw the bike on her drive way. With a sigh she got out of her car and simply stared at him.

"Hey, Freckles!" He smiled. "Hot date?"

"No. My sister's for dinner." She was walking towards the house and him sitting on the stairs up to her porch.

"How was she?" He asked and when she stopped and looked at him he threw up his hands, "Just asking to be nice."

"She's fine."

"So you're not going to make me dinner then?" He said when he was standing behind her while she unlocked the door.

"No."

"Coffee?"

"Sure." Why the hell not? Just try to smother him in kindness again. It worked so well the last time. "Really," she said as they walked inside, "how long are you planning on doing this, stopping by?"

"Depends on you."

"So you still think I might blabb about it?"

"No, but I like to make sure you're sticking with that decision."

Quinn looked at Billie, she looked better today and she looked nice in a dress. Hot. She turned around with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Okay," he pointed towards the kitchen. "Coffee."

He didn't trust her yet. Sure, she wouldn't say anything now but it was better to keep reminding her to shut that pouty little mouth. There was no need to be rude while reminding her though. He followed her into the kitchen, sat down at her table and watched her. She was pissed. That was something, at least she didn't looked terrified anymore.

"Would you prefer me stalking you? Just sit on the other side of the street, watching you, Freckles."

"Please, please, stop calling me that."

"Why?" She didn't answer any of his questions. "Fine, tell me about the porn painting you have in the hallway."

"Porn painting?"

"Looked like a snake pit of people getting it on."

He could see her wracking her brain and had no idea how hard it could be to understand which one he meant. Finally he was about to go and see what other porn paintings he'd might've missed, but just as he was about to get up she started to laugh.

"Jesus!" She laughed and then she almost swallowed it. "Oh, my God. Is that what it looks like?" She carefully dried her eyes and then shook her head. "They're not getting it on. They're..."

"They're, what? It's naked people in a pile. What else can they be doing?"

"Do you really wanna know or are you trying to make small talk?"

"Honestly, I wasn't all that interested, but now I wanna know."

She sat down opposite him. "The second circle, the one after Limbo, is for those who've been overcome by lust."

He smiled, "So they are getting it on?"

"No, they're in a storm. The storm, or hurricane, represents how they let their feelings control them. And now the storm blows them around aimlessly just like the power of lust once did." She looked at him and he smiled. He knew this would have to be a good one, even if there wasn't any fucking in the story. "And they'll blow around in the storm, attached to the object of their desire, forever."

"What if they had several 'objects of desire'." He said it with that ever present teasing smile. "Just generally whoring around."

"You know, I've been thinking about that too." She said it with a smile before getting up to get the coffee.

"Should find that out. Maybe you can spend hell sandwiched between two guys."

"Is that what you're hoping for?"

If he spent hell with all the chicks he'd cheated with, he'd be more than sandwiched, he'd drown in women. It didn't sound all that bad to him, most likely better than the alternative.

"I think I've done some things that are worse than cheating, I'd probably go further down."

She smiled at him and put the coffee cup and milk in front of him. "Probably."

"Where would you go?"

"I'm one of those who regrets everything and feels sorry about it. So I'd be in purgatory, making amends, working my way up to heaven."

"That's how you go from hell to purgatory? Regretting things." He'd end up in hell for sure. He didn't regret things, he lived with them and adapted to the problems and situations. "Life's too short for that. Should stop regretting things and just go with the flow, Freckles."

Billie wondered how they'd ended up discussing The Divine Comedy again. She had the feeling that he was just trying to keep her comfortable and she appreciated it. She just hoped she didn't get too comfortable.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're free to ask, just don't get pissed if I tell you it's none of your business."

That was a deal she could live with and it was better that way. Not that she for a second thought he'd let her in on things she shouldn't know, but that would teach her where the lines were. At the moment she was more interested in who he was rather than the club he belonged to. She didn't have the full club coming for coffee, just him. It also seemed a lot safer to ask about him personally.

"No, that's fair. Nomad means that you don't belong to a specific club, is that right?"

"Yes. Check up on me?"

"I Googled. Very advanced checking up," she said and he laughed. "Thought it was best if I knew what I was... facing, or something."

"That's smart. How scared did you get?" He asked in his usual, half teasing way.

"Scared."

"It's not all true."

"No, I kind of assumed that the truth was in the middle of the horror stories and the 'motorcycle enthusiasts'." She should probably try to change subject now. "But you do toy runs, and blood runs."

"Yes," he laughed. "Nice subject change."

"What I really wanted to ask was if you just drove around or if you lived somewhere."

"I have a house, but I'm not there that often. I stay at clubhouses, mostly. Or a motel if I'm on a long run." He waved his eyebrows. "Wanna know where I live so you can stalk me back?"

"No," she felt herself blush and that made him laugh again. He laughed a lot, probably found her naivety extremely funny.

"At the moment I'm in Indian Hills at their clubhouse. My house is in Hobbs."

"Hobbs?" For some reason she thought about hobbits and that was just... weird. And Hobbs? How did he end up there?

"Hobbs, New Mexico," he confirmed.

"Do you have a club there?"

"No. That's why I have a house there. For when I want to get away for a while. But like I said; I'm not there that often."

"Don't need to get away often?"

"No. I like this."

"You just drive around?"

"Yes," he emptied the cup and got up to get another one. "Where can I smoke?"

"Porch," she said and stood up to show him the way.

When they got outside he looked at the almost full ashtray and up at her. "You smoke?"

"No."

"Who smokes?"

"Some of my guests." He kept looking at her. "What? You want names?"

He sat down and lit his cigarette. "Got a boyfriend?"

She didn't want to answer, but finally sighed, "Not really."

"Seeing anyone?"

"Does it matter?"

He shrugged. "Just want to know if you'd be a risk for some pillow talk."

"I don't pillow talk."

"All chicks do."

"We pillow talk about nonsense to stop you from falling asleep."

He looked at her with glowing eyes and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She looked away, fucking innuendos were seeping out of him constantly. "Didn't mean you, Freckles. Meant women in general."

"I knew that."

"Had any cops at the gas station?"

She was glad he let her off the hook for now. "Not that I know of and I would if they'd been there."

"Probably won't show up," Quinn said and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"Liar," he said with a smile.

She followed him to the door and locked it behind him with a relieved sigh. She hoped he wasn't planning on showing up often.

-o0o-

Quinn walked into to the Redwood clubhouse and Clay met him with a hug.

"What's with the witness?"

"Worked at the gas station. She's not a problem."

Clay eyed him. "And we're sure about that?"

"I'm sure. She's a smart girl, won't talk and I'll keep an eye on her."

"Or a dick in her?" Clay said with a smile. "According to our prospect she was very hot."

"Easier to keep an eye on her if you've got your dick in her," Quinn shrugged and took the beer from the prospect. "But she won't be a problem."

"Good, trust your judgement on that one."

"I'll be in the neighborhood for a while so let me know if you need me."

"Thought you were going up to Canada?"

"Yeah. Just for a few days, I'll come back down here when I'm done there." He looked around and noticed the girls sitting around the bar. "Anything happening here?"

"Just Friday night party," Clay said and looked around.

Quinn had forgotten that it was Friday. When he was riding around for days he forgot what fucking day it was and unless anyone wanted him somewhere on a specific day. He simply didn't care, it didn't matter. Bobby came up and gave him a hug as well before handing him an envelope, his payment.

"Is it for Hap too?" he asked as he weighed it in his hand.

"Nah, he stopped by here on his way up to Tacoma. He's had his share," Bobby said.

He was cashing in on the protection run up to Canada as well so he'd be set for a while, but there was no way of knowing when the next meal ticket would come so he looked at Clay.

"Like I said, I'll be in the area so let me know if you need me."

"Absolutely. Got some runs and stuff coming up, I'll let you know."

After Church he found a little redhead who'd do for the night. He'd been on the bike for weeks and with the exception of the occasional blow job, it had been a bit slow so he took the opportunity to get a proper rut out of her.

-o0o-

It had been two weeks and she hadn't seen or heard from him. She hadn't seen anyone else. Now and then she heard a bike outside her house, but she didn't want to be so paranoid that she assumed they were all there for her. Some of them probably were. He'd said that others would be keeping an eye on her as well.

Ella was in the back, checking a delivery and Billie was stocking the shelves when she heard someone coming into the gas station. When she turned around she froze.

"Hey," Quinn said pointed over his shoulder. "Pump three."

It took her a few seconds before the synapses in her brain kicked in. "Oh, gas." She walked over to the counter.

"Billie, where did you put that delivery note for the last lot of stuff we got?" Ella said as she came walking in and halted when she saw Quinn. "Oh, hello. You're the concerned customer."

"Yes," he nodded. "Hi."

Ella looked between him and Billie. "So you know each other?"

"Ehrm, kind of," she said and took the money from Quinn.

"No bonding like watching someone hurl," he laughed and looked at Ella. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes," Ella said after a deep breath. "Nice to meet you too."

"I put it on the desk," Billie said and when Ella looked at her with a confused expression she added, "The delivery bill."

"Oh. Well..." she looked at Quinn again. "Nice to see you again."

When she walked out Quinn looked at her before turning back to Billie. "You look a lot like each other."

"Not if you look past the red hair and the freckles."

"Not true," he said. "How long are you working?"

"Three hours."

"Okay, I'll catch you next time I'm in the area." He leaned over the counter. "And you need to work on your lying, Freckles. You suck at it."

She blushed, she was actually off in thirty minutes, but she didn't want him to wait for her. Once he was out the door she went back to stacking the shelves and it didn't take Ella a full five minutes before she came back.

"He's a biker," Ella said and looked at her. She knew that face.

"I know that."

"Like as in an outlaw biker."

"I know that too." Boy, did she know that. _Very_ outlaw.

"I'm just making sure that you know what that means."

She'd had enough. "Ella! I know what it means, and I know that you mean well, but don't butt in on this. There isn't even anything to butt in on. So leave it!"

Ella glared at her for a few seconds. "Fine!" Then she walked out. Billie had a feeling that she hadn't heard the last from her sister about this though.


	4. Stormy Weather

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Some reviews made me realize that I had missed giving you some __**vital information.**__ Billie lives in Sun Valley, Nevada. The story starts towards the end of the first season. It's mentioned in the first chapter that the The Devils Tribe had patched over just a few months before, but pretty briefly._

_Since there has been some __**trouble with alert mail**__ I want to point out that I published a chapter three days ago, just so you don't miss it. If I've missed to thank someone for their review, that is probably the reason and if so, I'm very sorry._

_As always, huge thank you to Simone Santos and MuckyShroom, The Freak Circle and all of you who reads this story._

* * *

**4. Stormy Weather**

After the visit at the gas station it took him more than two weeks to come again. This time he came at lunch time, knocking at her door and giving her a big smile.

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"My turn to buy lunch."

"What?"

"I'm buying you breakfast, Freckles." He looked at her and despite being fully dressed she felt completely exposed. "Least I could do."

'Least he could do!' Piece of shit kills people in front of her, keeps stalking her and he thinks a breakfast will make it all better. Another part of her was glad he was there again and that really freaked her out. And now she was going out with him. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse than having him in her kitchen.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Still looking at her tits and with that feral smile, he shook his head. "Nope."

With another sigh she took her jacket and stepped outside. When he handed her his helmet she stared at him.

"What?"

"You take the helmet. I'll be fine."

On a bike! He wanted her on his bike! She'd never been on a bike! She looked past him and tried to figure out how close she'd be to him and if she could just run down the street screaming to get rid of him..

"You want me to ride behind you?" Would she even fit there! Even if she was really close, and how close was that? This was not going to happen.

"Yes."

"No way!" she said, but he just kept holding the helmet in front of him. "I've never done that." Maybe that would scare him off this crazy plan.

"Ain't nothing to it. Just hold on tight."

"I can take the car, I'll follow you."

He moved closer. "You'll like it."

It was suddenly hard to breathe. She took the helmet so she could take a few steps back. He walked up to the bike, threw his leg over it and looked at her.

"I'll start it first and then you get up behind me." He pointed down at something, "Put your feet on the pegs and watch out for the exhaust pipe, it gets hot."

She nodded and put the helmet on. It was a bit big so she tightened the straps and looked back at him again.

Quinn started the bike and then looked at Billie. She looked really nervous and hesitantly walked over to him. He patted the bitch seat behind him. He hadn't thought she'd agree, but apparently she was scared enough of him to pretty much agree to anything he said. But he hadn't missed how her pupils dilated when he moved closer to her.

She stood by the bike staring at him, and down at the bike, with a confused expression.

"Grab a hold of my shoulders and swing your leg over it," he finally said.

She did and then she sat down, as far back as she could with a light hold on his shoulders. She'd fall off the second he took off so he looked over his shoulder.

"You're gonna have to hold me around the waist, darlin'."

With a glare that could've given him a heart attack she moved her arms around him. He reached back and put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer, took one of her hands and put it over her other arm. "Grab a hold of your own arm like this."

He had her plastered along his back and it felt really good. He looked over his shoulder again.

"Try to lean with me."

"What?" She had to move even closer to hear what he was saying and he tried to hide his smile when he felt her pressing against his back.

"When I turn, lean with me, don't sit straight."

"Won't I fall?"

"You're not supposed to throw yourself to the side, just lean and look over my shoulder in the direction we're turning."

"I can't fucking see over your shoulder, you're a mountain!"

There was no hiding that smile and he laughed. "Then look at that shoulder if you can't see over it. We'll try a couple of turns at first and then I'll let you know how you're doing. And when I stop, don't put your feet on the ground, keep them on the foot pegs."

"Got it," she nodded.

With a smile on his lips he took off and as expected she held him even more firmly once he did. He liked this a lot. He drove carefully for a while, made a couple of turns and she was doing good. He also noticed that she pressed closer to him when he turned and, yup, he had a boner. He stopped and she kept her feet on the pegs.

"You're doing good, keep it up," he said and she just nodded. "I'll take you to eat now."

He started to drive to the café he had in mind. When he stopped in front of it, Bille almost flew off the bike and handed him the helmet. He didn't miss that little smile though.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she said, but wouldn't look at him.

"Like it?"

That one she didn't even answer, just nodded, smiling down into the pavement. He was pleased. The main reason he was taking her out for breakfast was to get her behind him on the bike; if she liked it, it would be easer to get her along for rides later on. And he wasn't going to talk her out of the illusion that she had to sit _really_ close to him.

He walked behind her into the café. Her ass was nice in jeans, but he still liked her better in that robe. She ordered a coffee and some kind of sandwich and they sat down.

"How are you sleeping?" he asked to get her going a bit. He didn't want her to sit there all silent.

She looked up at him with a confused face. "Oh," she finally said. "You meant... I don't sleep much, never have, so it's pretty much the same."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Don't you sleep?"

"Don't know. I just don't get tired and I don't sleep for that long when I fall asleep."

He could think of more than a couple of ways to get her tired. It had been another slow couple of weeks with a lot of time on the bike so he'd wear her out in no time. Or at least in a couple of hours. Still didn't think she'd be up for that yet. Clay had been right though; it would be a lot easier to keep an eye on her if he kept his dick in her now and then.

The problem was, he wasn't much for keeping regular girls, few had the patience with him and he had patience with even fewer. Bille was nice to be around and obviously a strong bitch. Sure, she'd hurled when she saw Hap kill that douche bag, but he'd be worried what kind of a psychopath she was if she hadn't reacted strongly. He was basically starting to suspect that she might be worth at least some trouble. It would be nice to have a warm bed to land in now and then. Especially if it was kept warm by a woman looking like this.

"Need to exercise more, to get tired," he said with a smile. Judging from her glare she knew what he meant. Then she smiled back at him.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll give that a try."

He chuckled, but left it at that. They talked about everyday things for a while and then he stood up. She followed him outside, put on the helmet and stood quietly while he started the bike.

Billie took a deep breath and looked at him, this huge guy with a black, long sleeved sweatshirt with a cut over it. Once the bike was running she put her hands on his broad shoulders, sat down and moved her arms to around his waist. Once again he put his hand, almost on her ass, and pulled her closer. She was basically rubbing up on his back and he turned around.

"Wanna take an extra ride?"

She looked at the side of his face, that bump on his nose and the beard around his mouth. She wanted to tell him that there wasn't any point in doing that, but she'd liked it and she wanted a longer ride.

"Okay," she finally said and she saw the smile that grew before he turned his head back forward.

She tried to do what he'd told her, relaxing her body and let her upper body follow his in the turns. He stopped after a while and once again looked over his shoulder.

"You're doing good." His phone rang and he took it out and after a few short 'okay's' he hung up. "I need to get going, I'll take you home."

"Okay," she said and held him again.

He dropped her off at her house, took the helmet and adjusted the straps, and with a wave, he was gone.

-o0o-

Billie's dad, Cormac, called the next day. It was nice to talk to him and she agreed to come down and visit him the next month. When their mom died, she and Ella had been worried that he'd be lonely. She couldn't remember ever seeing her dad without their mom. They did everything together and shared so much, their love for jazz above all. They moved around a lot as kids, but once Ella started school they settled in Vegas; but as soon as they had a break from school, they hit the road and she loved it.

There had been no need to worry. Although he missed their mom and talked about her as often as possible, he had a lot of friends, good friends, that kept him occupied. He played at countless clubs. They took him out on smaller tours and one had gotten him a temporary job as a studio musician. He was having a lot of fun and now he wanted her to come to Vegas and listen to him play.

The weekend after, a friend of hers wanted her to go out for a couple of drinks and attempt to get laid and that sounded like another great idea; so she dressed up in a dress, high heeled shoes and dangling earrings. Stuff she rarely used since no sane person pranced around at a gas station in stuff like that, but she really liked to dress up.

Her blond friend, Sarah, had a similar outfit and not long after they entered the club a couple of guys were buying them drinks. One of them, with dark hair and eyes, was obviously the one honing in on Billie and she didn't mind. The other one was shorter than she was in high heels; and her rule was that a guy had to be taller than her at all times for her to bother.

She followed him home and she got properly laid. The man sure as shit knew what he was doing and seemed to think that she did too. When she fell asleep she smiled to herself. Quinn had been right, all she needed was some proper exercise.

The morning after she got another round and for once left her number with the guy, Thomas. She took a cab home, since walking onto a bus on a Saturday morning wearing a dress and high heels was a tell tale sign that you'd had an away game the night before.

When the cab turned into her street and she saw the bike she sighed. After paying she stepped outside. Quinn took one look at her and laughed.

"You've been up to no good, Freckles."

"Just following a wise old biker's advice about getting some exercise to get some sleep."

"Did it work?" he asked as he followed her up the stairs to her door.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she opened the door and walked inside.

Quinn followed the very overly dressed Billie into her house.

"Should do it more often," he smiled.

The dress looked great on her and he liked her in green, it really suited her with that red hair.

Inside, she turned around and looked at him. "I need to shower, if you want something in the kitchen, feel free to take it."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffeemaker. Leaning against the kitchen counter he was hoping she'd come back out in her robe, but she didn't. She had grey sweatpants and a white tank top. After a double check he was a bit disappointed to notice she had a bra on underneath. It didn't matter, her nipples were still clearly visible.

Once they sat down he wasn't sure what to talk about. He didn't want to ask who the guy was, he didn't want to know. When her phone rang she went for it, but came back inside and sat down in front of him to talk.

"No, I'm a home." Silence. "No, just got here," she said with a smile and looked into the table. "Listen, I'm not alone so I'll call you later." A smile when the other person talked. "Nothing like that, I'll call you later."

"Was that him?"

"No. It was my friend."

"Who is she?" She gave him an uncertain eye. "Just trying to be polite, I didn't ask so I could go and find her."

"Sarah, she's just a friend."

Finally he couldn't help himself. "Who was the guy?"

"No one, just someone I met at a bar." She looked up from the table. "Where have you been?"

"On the road. Why, did you miss me?"

"Obviously," she said and rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Are you just gonna keep popping in like this forever?"

"Want me to call next time I'm away?" he teased her and she rolled her eyes again when he laughed. "Baby, it's easier for you if you don't fight this."

"I'm not fighting this," she protested. "Just meant that, I don't know, maybe you can call me before you stop by?"

Now they were getting somewhere. "I'll call you." And not only when he was on his way, he'd been waiting for her to suggest that and he liked that. "I need to go." She nodded and followed him to the door. "'Til next time, Freckles."

She nodded again, "Do I need to keep you informed about when I'm about to leave town or something."

"That would be the cops, baby. You don't have to tell me." He'd ask her later instead. "I'll call you."

"Want my number?"

"I have it, don't worry."

She laughed and waved. "Take it easy."

-o0o-

"You said you'd call!" she half yelled the next time he came.

"I called," he answered as he walked inside.

"Last week! I meant that you should call before you came here."

"Why?" He looked around and started to see what was going on. Lit candles, a bottle of wine and she looked great in a dress. "Not like I'd ask for permission to come."

"Quinn!" She stomped after him. "Please! I haven't told anyone, I've behaved every time you've barged in here or pulled me away somewhere, I think I deserve some fucking private life!"

"I'm not here that often."

"It's not how often or how long. It's that you just pop by!" She looked pissed, but when the doorbell rang her face changed and she looked horrified. "Please don't say anything."

"Like what? I'm here to check up on her since she saw my friend snap a guy's neck."

"Yes, like something like that! And please leave."

"Sure, but I'm going out the front door. I'm not gonna crawl away." He might have, if he hadn't known who was coming. He wanted to see this guy.

"That's fine, as long as you leave."

She opened the door and some black haired dude, pretty scrawny too, walked inside, holding some flowers. He halted when he saw him.

"This is a friend, he was just about to leave," Billie said with a nervous smile. "He didn't know I was expecting a guest."

"Oh," the guy said before composing himself enough to hold out a hand. "I'm Thomas."

Quinn didn't take it, instead he grabbed Billie's waist and kissed her cheek. "See you later, Freckles." He almost laughed when he noticed her going bright red out of sheer anger. "I'll call you," he half laughed when he walked out of the house.

-o0o-

Billie was surprised when Thomas stayed the night. It hadn't been all that easy to explain who Quinn was or that kiss and hug. She had a feeling Thomas wouldn't come and visit again though, but he did invite her to his place just a few days later.

Quinn called when she was on her way back home the morning after.

"_How was the date?" _he asked.

"None of your business. If you feel the need to keep an eye on me and drop by that's fine, but I'm not gonna let you in on my lovelife."

"_Where are you?"_

"On my way home."

"_Good, I'm on your porch."_

"You were gonna call."

"_And this is me, calling,"_ he said and hung up.

When she stepped out of the cab he eyed her.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked when she walked by him.

"Actually, I was in the neighborhood. Indian Hills."

"That's a different city!"

"It's neighborhood for me," he shrugged and followed her inside. "How's Thomas?" When she turned around he was smiling. "Figured that's where you've been."

"Listen, I'm going to visit my dad in a couple of weeks. In Vegas." She hoped that the change of subject would stop him from asking if the exercise helped her sleep. Or ask anything else about Thomas.

"You two close?"

"Yes."

"Just you?"

"No, I'm taking Thomas, introduce my new fiance to my dad." When he stared at her she couldn't help herself and laughed. "I'm kidding, it's just me."

Quinn looked at Billie, she was in a skirt and blouse, 'casually dressed up' his ex wife used to call that. She looked good, probably'd had some good nights of sleep and he had to admit it to himself; he didn't like that. He didn't like Thomas either. At all.

"What are you doing in Vegas, except visiting your dad?"

"He's taking me to some jazz clubs that he's playing at, meet some old friends probably." She looked at him. "How old are you?"

He laughed. "Forty-six." Talk about changing subject. "Are we going to talk about me now?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Let's. So, forty-six and you have a house you never stay in. Is there a wife in that house?"

"Not anymore."

"Kids?"

"No, no kids."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you have kids?"

"Never found a dad, I guess. I like kids." She looked around, "Coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He followed her into the kitchen. "Maybe that Thomas is a dad."

Instead of answering, she shrugged. That pissed him off too and he looked at her after sitting down.

"What did you tell him about me?"

"I said you were a friend. I said that you helped me once when I got sick at work. Figured that it was easier if I stuck as close to the truth as possible."

"It is," he nodded. Smart girl. "And your sister saw me there so stick to that story."

She turned and smiled. "But he prefers us being at his place now, so I'm not sure he believed me."

"Where's his place?"

"Won't tell you. If I'm not at home you can call me."

"Will you come running?" He was teasing her and she seemed to understand since she just smiled and put a cup in front of him before sitting down. "No?"

"No," she still smiled. "Tell me about your ex-wife instead."

"Not much to say." His ex-wife was a crazy bitch, but that was kind of why he'd liked her to begin with. "She wanted things I didn't want."

"Like kids."

"Like kids," he confirmed. "And a husband who could stay in one spot more than a week at a time."

"I miss that," she suddenly said. "We used to tour every school break. Me and Ella ran home from school those days and mom and dad had packed the bus. It was us and whatever band they were playing with and we took off. We both loved it." When she looked up at him it was as if she'd forgotten that he was there. "Sorry, just remembered that."

"Big band?" he asked to keep her talking.

"Not that often, but sometimes. My favorite was a singer, big black woman named Mona. She didn't have any kids of her own and she almost adopted me and my sister when we were on the road."

She'd never talked like this and he cursed the coffeemaker when it beeped to indicate that the coffee was done. Billie got up, took the pot and put it on the table.

"So your sister liked it as well?" He really hoped he could get her to talk again.

"Yeah, she liked it too." But that seemed to be it, that fucking coffeemaker made her stop again. He decided to give it one more try.

"What happened to Mona?"

"She still lives in Vegas. She called me the other day when she heard I was coming to visit. She's in a band with dad now so she said we'd share some drinks and stories." Billie's smile almost knock him off the chair. She obviously liked Mona. "Real Lady, absolutely adore her."

Billie looked up at Quinn sitting across the table and wondered why he asked these things of her. Why he cared. On the other hand she'd asked about his wife simply since she was curious about him having an ex-wife. Curious about him in general. She wasn't surprised on hearing about him not being able to stay in one spot for longer times, he wouldn't be a Nomad if he wanted to do that.

He kept looking at her and she finally smiled at him, trying to remember what it was she had been talking about. Mona. That was it.

"She's in her mid sixties, looks like she's around fifty, big and really, really beautiful." To her and Ella, Mona was the most beautiful woman alive when they were kids. "She's got that star quality about her, like the old fashioned jazz singers from the twenties and thirties. The kind of woman who can't enter a room without everyone in there turning around to look at them."

"Sounds fascinating," Quinn said and poured her some more coffee. "What was your mother like?"

"She was... my mother. She could drive me insane, but she was pretty quiet. Amazing bass player though." She'd fallen asleep to the sound of that bass more times than she could count. "A good mom, really good mom and she loved my dad. Never seen a couple so in love."

"What did she look like?"

Billie shrugged. "Kind of like me and my sister. We got most of our looks from her. Got the red hair and freckles from dad though. Ella's just fourteen months older than me. People quite often thought we were twins."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks you resemble each other?"

"No" After looking at her watch she turned to Quinn. "Wanna buy me lunch?"

"Want a ride?" he asked with a big smile. He was probably really proud of himself.

"I'd like that," she admitted. "Just need to change clothes."

Fifteen minutes later she was behind him on the bike. She had to admit it; she liked it.


	5. Do I Move You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm temporarily in town and since my lovely beta, MuckyShroom, is quick I was able to get this chapter up. Thank you to Simone Santos and the Freak Circle as well. Another A/N at the end of the chapter._

_Massive, huge thank you to all of you for your amazing support both in form of alerts, favs, reviews and simply reading this story._

* * *

_**5. Do I Move You**_

Quinn saw her before she saw him, and stood still. When Billie finally turned around and noticed him she glared for a few seconds, leaned towards an older man to say something, before coming over to him.

"This stalking is getting pretty fucking scary."

"Not stalking you this time," he nodded towards his brother in the bar. "They asked for my help."

He'd jumped at the opportunity though, since he knew that Billie was in Vegas, even if he'd thought that the chances of stumbling over her were pretty slim. He noticed her father coming over. "Your dad," he said and she turned around.

"Dad, this is Quinn."

Her dad took his hand and introduced himself as Cormac and then Quinn's eyes fell on a remarkably beautiful black woman that was soaring towards them. He immediately knew that it was Mona and understood what Billie meant when she said she was an old quality star.

Mona put her arm around Billie and eyed Quinn from head to toe. "Darling, who's this stunning stud?"

Billie laughed, "This is Quinn."

Mona held out her hand with a big smile. "I'm Mona." Turning to Billie, she was still smiling. "Am I wrong to hope you've finally realized that those yuppies you're with are completely useless? Redheads like you need a proper man," she pointed and looked at Quinn, "_This_ is a proper man."

"It's not like that," Billie said and glared at Quinn when he laughed. "He's just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Mona was still smiling. "If I'd been in my fifties I'd have shown that boy a good time, I can tell you that. Can still be friends after that."

Quinn laughed again, he liked this woman. If she could get Billie to sway off stupid yuppie brats, he would probably start loving her.

"She's still on the yuppie brats," he said with a smile to Mona and then turned his eyes to Billie. "Not sure what to do about that." Billie was really glaring at him now, urging him to shut up.

It didn't stop Mona though. "Really, Freckles, got a stud like this lurking around and you're still going for those skinny ones?"

"Freckles?" he said with an ever bigger smile. "Thought you didn't like that."

"It's... a.. hrm," Billie seemed to have lost her tongue. "A family thing," she finally said and turned to her dad.

"Family thing?" her dad said with a big smile. "It's just Mona and Ella who call you that."

"Are you implying I'm not family?" Mona winked at Cormac before turning back to Quinn. "It's a term of endearment and she loves it."

Quinn noticed the guys in the bar waving at him. "As interesting as this conversation is, I have to leave." He shook both Mona and Cormac's hand again. "And I'm gonna want to hear more about Freckles, Freckles."

"Quinn, you simply have to come and watch me sing tomorrow night," Mona said and with a theatrical whisper she added; "I'll give you all the hints you need for our little Freckles."

"Mona!" Billie exclaimed before looking at Quinn. "I'm sure he has more important things to tend to."

"No, I don't," he smiled. "When and where?"

"It's at The Caylix around ten."

"I'll be there," he said with a nod and walked over to his brothers.

"You know her?" Lingo said and nodded towards the party he just left. "Mona?"

"No, I know the redhead next to her."

"Nailing her?"

"Not really." He looked over at Billie who was still glaring at him. "It's a club thing. How do you know Mona?"

"I don't. She's a Las Vegas legend. Never really got famous to the rest of the world, but people here know her. Her house used to be the sure place if you wanted an A-class orgy in the 70's. Mego used to hang there."

"Really?" He turned and looked at Mona again. Billie'd been right, she was a stunning woman, still really beautiful and she must've been something when she was younger. "Can still see the appeal."

"Ask Mego about her, he can go on for hours on how women these days can't suck dick the way Mona can."

"Are we done here?" Quinn asked with a final look at Billie.

"Yeah, we're done."

Billie watched Quinn leave the bar and turned to Mona. "Why did you invite him?"

"Thought he was a friend," Mona said with an innocent smile, "He's not?"

"It's... complicated."

"Got a thing for you."

"I think he's got a thing for most women."

"Why are you hanging with bikers?" her dad jumped in.

"I'm not 'hanging with bikers'. I know one biker and we're not 'hanging'. He stops by for a coffee now and then. That's it."

"I had bikers stopping by now and then in the 70's," Mona said with a big smile. "Not for coffee, but, by lord, did those guys know how to use their dicks; and their mouths. Up for anything, crazy bastards."

"Jesus!" Billie stared at Mona. "I don't wanna know."

"Honestly, Freckles, give him a chance. I think it'd be the ride of a lifetime that one."

"Does Ella know him?" Her dad still seemed concerned and she was guessing that the way Mona talked wasn't calming him down at all.

"Dad, you've got nothing to worry about and Ella doesn't know him, but she knows of him."

"Are you in trouble?" he continued.

"No! Can we just drink and not talk about him, bikers in general or dicks from the seventies?"

"Such a bore!" Mona said, but put her arm around her and led her towards the bar. "I'll teach you how to drink Sambuca."

-o0o-

The next night Billie was still slightly hung-over (there was no way in hell she'd ever drink Sambuca again) and on edge, scanning the room for Quinn. Mona hadn't let go of Quinn for the full night and kept asking her questions, teasing her and telling her that he most definitely had a thing for her.

When he finally walked in, it was hard to miss him, and when he saw her he smiled and walked up to her.

"So... Freckles is a term of endearment?"

"Yes, so maybe you can stop calling me that?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't think stalking counts as endearing feelings."

He laughed and ordered a beer. "What are you drinking?" he asked while the bartender was still there.

"I'm not, I had Sambuca yesterday so I'm not drinking today."

"A coke," he said before the bartender left. "It'll help," he said when she glared at him.

"Mona mentioned that she knew some bikers in the seventies."

"Yeah, they talked about her yesterday. One of the guys I was with knew of her." He handed her the coke when the bartender came back with it. "Apparently she's quite the legend around here."

"I knew that." Sipping the coke did help a bit, but she wasn't planning on telling him that. "It's always fun to go out with her here in Vegas. The guys are still flocking around her."

"I can see why."

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her though the club to a table close to the stage. Once they were sat down she turned to him.

"Do you even like jazz?"

"Depends on what kind of jazz it is."

"This is pretty classic jazz. They're probably gonna do some of my favorites, since I'm here."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with it."

When the band came on he moved his chair next to hers and she forgot to get pissed at the hand he put behind her, resting on the backrest, when she heard the first tunes of 'A Sunday kind of Love'.

At the end of the song, Quinn applauded next to her, but his arm was back behind her when 'Comes Love' started. Once again she felt the smile spreading on her face

"What's this?" Quinn asked next to her ear.

"Comes Love."

"I like it." She turned and looked at him. "What? I do!"

She just gave him a 'suuure' nod, rolling her eyes.

Quinn did kind of like the music. To his own surprise, but he was pretty sure that the fact that Mona was performing the songs helped a lot. The rest of the band as well. More than anything, it looked like a bunch of people having a fun on stage. Billie's smile got wider and wider and more than once he caught her miming along with the songs.

"We've got a very special guest here tonight," Mona said after quite a few songs. "So before the break we're gonna do one of her favorite songs. So, Billie baby, this one's for you."

Billie started to laugh when the song came on and he leaned over to her. "What is this?"

"Something's Got a Hold on Me. And it's not one of my favorites, she's just teasing me. But I like it."

Mona, Cormac and some of the others came down to sit with them for the break. He laughed a lot since they seemed hellbent on bringing up every embarrassing memory they had about Billie. She quite often defended herself by saying they were mixing her up with Ella. Mona waved that away with the two of them doing everything together anyway.

"So how do you like it so far?" Mona asked him while Billie was talking with one of the other musicians.

"Quite a lot. Might be the very good performance that's helping though."

"Oh, you big charmer," she said and hit his arm. "You're just trying to make me feel better. We both know it's the company," she added with a wink.

They soon went up on stage again and he put his arm behind Billie again. He really, honest to God, liked the next song. He recognized it, but wasn't sure what it was, so he leaned closer to Billie. "What's this?"

"Feeling Good," she smiled. "Never met a person who doesn't like that one."

He did recognize some of them. Even he had heard 'I Put a Spell on You' and 'My Baby Just Cares for Me'. Some of the others as well, they were just very different versions of the songs. When the next set was over they came back to their table.

Mona waved to the bartender and with a smile at Billie she said. "Today we're drinking Fernet, love."

Quinn choked on his beer and laughed. When Mona tried to give him a glass, he shook his head, "That's not gonna happen."

"That bad?" Billie said with big eyes.

"That bad," he confirmed.

When Billie turned to Mona she shook her head. "I might not be able to force that big guy, but I can force it down your throat with one arm tied behind my back."

With amazement he watched Mona fill one glass after another with Fernet and hand it to Billie, and Billie got more and more drunk and giggley. Finally he turned to her dad.

"Are you okay with that?"

"No stopping Mona when she's on a mission."

"A mission?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "She's always on a mission. Stopped fighting it years ago."

"Why?"

"She paired me up with my wife. I told her it was the most stupid idea I'd ever heard, that she was a boring prude and a goody two shoes and no matter how pretty she was, it wasn't going to happen."

"Guess you were wrong?"

"Oh, she wasn't any of those things," he said with a smile and then shook his head when Billie almost fell off her chair in a laugh attack. "Not so sure about this mission though."

"Quinn, darling," Mona twittered. "Would you be a sweetheart and take Billie home? I think she's had too much to drink."

He lost his ability so speak for a second when he realized for sure what Mona was up too. He took Billie's arm though. "Think you can go for a ride?"

"Not so sure about the leaning," Billie said with a smile.

"We'll take a cab," he decided and looked at Mona.

When Billie stumbled away for the bathroom he looked at Mona and shook his head. "Any reason you can't take her?"

"Need to pack up here," she said and kissed his cheek. "Get her home, think you'll like the cab ride."

"Sure. Until she throws up Fernet in my lap."

"She won't throw up. She get's drunk as a skunk, hung over as hell, but she doesn't throw up." She patted his cheek. "Should probably go and find her in the bathroom though. She loses any sense of direction."

Her dad gave him the address and told him Billie had a key in her handbag. He found Billie in the wardrobe, engaged in a very loud conversation with an older man. As he got closer he heard it was about who'd done the best version of some song he'd never heard of.

"Hey, Freckles. Want me to take you home?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." She hooked his arm and they walked outside. "Are we taking a cab?"

"Yeah. Don't want you falling off my bike."

"You know what she's doing, right?"

"Got a hunch. No worries, I don't nail drunk ass girls who accuse me of being a stalker."

"Nail?"

"Fuck, have sex with, hump, tap, roll in the hay, bang, bang a gong, copulate, bonk, screw, intercourse, do the nasty."

"That's very, very impressive, Quinn. Can you do the same with any other words?"

"Probably with pussy, dick, tits, gun and woman," he laughed when he noticed her laughing so hard she almost fell over.

"Jesus!" She dried her cheeks. "She said you've got a thing for me."

"I could probably tell you anything and you wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway."

"Probably. So tell me the truth."

"I would really, really like to hump, tap and nail you."

"Three times?"

"At least." He put his arm around her waist again and led her into the cab.

"Why?" she said when he got into the cab with her. "Besides me having the correct anatomy?"

"Well, the anatomy is very nice."

That made her laugh again, she was blasted and he smiled. "Fucking hell, girl. Don't think I've seen girls this drunk outside of the clubs."

"I liked Fernet!"

"You won't like it tomorrow."

"Think so?"

"I know so."

When they arrived he paid the cab driver and half carried Billie to the door. It took her some time to find the key and he had to help her unlock.

"Where do you sleep?" he asked as he once again half carried her inside.

"Up the stairs."

"Of course," he sighed, looked at Billie giggling while leaning against the wall.

Her eyes were on him, sparkling and so mischievous and he kept reminding himself that he wasn't going to fuck her, not when she was this fucking drunk. He'd fucked girls this drunk before, absolutely, but not... not girls like her. He wanted her fully conscious when he did it and she still wasn't all that comfortable around him. Waking up naked next to him wasn't going to make her like him more. Most likely the opposite.

He sure as shit wanted to fuck her, absolutely, but he wanted her to want it because he had a feeling he'd want more than one run.

He carried her upstairs, found the room with the suitcase in it and pulled down the cover with one hand before throwing her in the bed.

"Quinn, help me with the pants," she said with a smile.

He chuckled, he had to give it to her, she was handing herself to him on a plate. "Girl, that's a really bad idea."

"The shoes at least."

He muttered while pulling them off.

"And a goodnight kiss."

He leaned over her. "You're a little slut when you're drunk, aren't you?"

She nodded with that smile still plastered on her face. He grabbed her cheek with one hand while leaning on the other and gave her a kiss, groaning when she opened her mouth and he sucked on her tongue for a second before standing back up.

"Good night, Freckles."

"Chicken!" she giggled.

"I'm not, I'd fuck you sober, you're the one who has to be blasted to do it."

She pointed at him, "I'll show you I'm not chicken."

"Look forward to it."

He left her with a boner and almost turned around twice on his way downstairs, thinking that this might've been his only shot. Quinn had a feeling her dad would take his time to get home so he laid down on the couch to get some sleep. The more he thought about it, the better he liked the idea of waiting. Worst case scenario; he'd buy some fucking Fernet before visiting her, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to, she'd come around.

* * *

_I did realize yesterday when I finished this chapter and the next on in 'Sweet Things, Greedy Hands' that I've made a little... not mistake, but sort of copied myself, I'm not gonna go into that much more at this time but I'll comment on it in the next chapter. I'm sure you'll notice what I mean._


	6. Comes Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_So, the copying of myself was that I managed to get both of my OC's drunk and none of them got lucky. The stories have been written months apart and I didn't even notice it until I managed to publish both chapters at the same time. Not a huge thing, but very, very annoying._

_As always, I owe so much to Simone Santos and MuckyShroom. And another shout out to my girls in the Freak Circle; I've missed you!_

_Thank you to all the readers, followers and those of you who take the time to review, it really means a lot to me, please keep them coming!_

* * *

**6. Comes Love**

Billie decided the second she woke up that she would never ever, ever again, drink Fernet. Fernet and Sambuca would never pass her lips, ever.

When she was on her back, some really disturbing memories came back to her. Like Quinn next to her in a cab and... oh, fuck. She clearly remembered her tongue in his mouth and... yup, she'd tried to get him into bed with her. Pulling the cover over her head she groaned.

She laid there for a while until she realized that there was no way around it. She would have to get up, face her dad, go outside; and sooner or later she'd run into Quinn again. Hopefully by then she'd have gotten over the worse of the humiliation.

Walking down the stairs was horrible. Every time one of her feet hit the stairs the vibrations went through her entire body and hit her head with a tremendous force. After two short breaks along the way she was finally downstairs. Half stumbling into the kitchen she was going for the coffee when she heard him right behind her.

"Morning, Freckles." With a deep breath she turned around to see Quinn at her dad's table with a big smile on his lips. "Feeling like shit?"

"Yes," she finally managed to say. "Where's dad?"

"Taking a shower." He folded the paper together and looked at her with an impossibly big smile. "A really nice man, your dad. We had the nicest little chat this morning."

"I don't wanna know."

Quinn laughed. "He found me on the couch, no worries."

She sat down next to him, and while avoiding looking at him, she tried to think of something to say. When she finally dared to look up, Quinn was studying her with the smile still on his face.

"I'm... sorry," she finally said.

"For what? Getting really drunk or trying to take advantage of me?"

"Really? Trying to take advantage of you?"

"Freckles, you practically begged me to fuck you."

She felt herself blush, "You'll never let that go, will you?"

"No," he said and shook his head. "I'm gonna tell everyone about that time when I had to fight you off to defend my virtue."

Billie groaned and then she realized that he'd been very decent about it. "Thank you though. For defending your virtue."

At the same time she was kind of pissed that he had, which she logically understood was a really fucked up feeling. He could've just fucked her, but he'd... she tried to remember. He'd said he wanted to but that... shit. She couldn't remember.

"You're welcome, Freckles."

He handed her a cup of black coffee and sipping it she looked at him over the edge of the cup. He was back to reading the paper again.

"Why?" She suddenly blurted out; and that's when she realized that she was so hung over some important synapses between her brain and her mouth were disabled because she shouldn't have said that out loud. Exactly how stupid it was became blatantly clear when Quinn looked up with a wolfish grin on his lips. "Forget it."

"Ain't gonna happen." He folded the paper together again after checking his watch. "But I'm not gonna torment you about it until you're clear in the head."

"Thank God for small favors," she said and drank some more coffee.

"I have to go and get my bike." He stood up and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I don't fuck girls when they're drunk and I know they're gonna be pissed about it the next day. That's why."

"Never?" It didn't sound very plausible to her.

"Only if I don't give a shit about them being pissed at me."

"Aww," she gave him a teasing smile. "You really do care about me."

"Don't let it get to your head, Freckles. It's more about those tits than your personality."

She threw a piece of bread after him as he left, still laughing, but she still liked to hear that he didn't want her to be pissed at him.

-o0o-

Quinn had been forced to leave Vegas before he managed to see Billie again. He just sent her a text, telling her to take care of her hangover and that he'd call her.

They needed him up in New York, one of their members was bedridden and they wanted him to fill in for a while.

He called Billie a week later.

"Hey, Freckles. How's it going?"

"_Fine. I'm back home and I've added Black Balsam to things I will never drink again."_

"What the fuck is that?" He was impressed though, he honestly hadn't thought there was alcohol he hadn't heard about. He hoped he'd meet Mona again to learn more about that and about Freckles.

"_Some Latvian herbal liqueur. Really fucking horrible."_

"So Mona got you drunk again?"

"_Yeah, she though__t__ I was lying about not seeing you again and having had sex with you. She wanted to know... things."_

He laughed. "What 'things'?"

"_Details. So where are you?" _

She had a lot of good qualities, smoothly changing subject was not one of them, but she was cute as a bug when she desperately tried now and then.

"Don't try, Freckles. What details?"

"_Size, shape and stamina. Satisfied?"_

He really liked Mona. "Very."

"_You're on her shitlist though. Apparently the plan was to get me drunk so I'd... well, pretty much do what I did and then you'd stick around to try to... hrm. Well, sort of.."_

Cute as a bug, so embarrassed and a bit of a prude. "Sort of pick you up on the offer once you were sober?"

"_Yes."_

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'll get there."

"_Where are you?"_

He decided to let her off the hook for now. "I'm in New York." The president of the NY club came up to him and he needed to hang up. "I gotta go. I'll call you."

"_Okay, have fun."_

Shaking his head, he hung up and looked up at Frank. "What's up?"

"We're heading out in five."

"Okay," He stood up and put the phone in his pocket.

-o0o-

Another night shift and Billie was cleaning the floors when the doorbell rang. She walked around a shelf and took a deep breath when she saw a cop.

"Ma'am, my name is officer Johnson and I was hoping you'd help me."

"Sure." She dried off her hands on her pants and smiled. "Is the pump for cards acting up again?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No. I have a picture I'd like you to have a look at."

"Okay?" She wondered how bad of a liar she really was and hoped that Quinn was exaggerating it since she had a hunch she needed to be able to lie now.

She walked around the counter to have a look at the picture the cop had put on it, when a second cop walked inside.

"Hello, ma'am. There seems to be a problem with the pump for cards."

Billie looked at officer Johnson and he laughed. She was so fucking grateful that it chose that exact moment to act up since he seemed a bit more relaxed now and she sure felt more relaxed.

"I'll be right out," she said and looked down on the picture. Obviously it was him, whoever he was. "Cute. What did he do?"

"Disappeared, apparently. ATF are looking for him and asked us to look around." Officer Johnson tapped the picture with his fingers. "Have you seen him?"

"Not that I can remember, but it's not like I memorize every customer that comes in here." She took the picture and handed it back to him. "Not even the cute ones."

"Who else is working here?"

"My sister and some college kids we have working hours."

"And who works nights?"

"Me and two of the college kids. Me mostly."

"We had some info that he'd been here."

Billie smiled, she hoped that it was an honest smile and held back from swallowing. "Like I said; I don't memorize every customer, so it's possible."

They both studied her and she pointed towards the pump. "I'll help you with that."

There was some small talk, she fixed the pump, smiled and smiled, chatted and chatted, all the time hoping that it looked natural. It probably didn't.

She wanted to call Quinn, but at the same time realized that it would look really strange if she did the second they left the station. It could be paranoia, but that was probably the best way to do this. The paranoid way.

-o0o-

Quinn picked up the phone after looking over the clubhouse. Billie answered on the second ring.

"_Hey, how's New York?"_

"It's okay. How's Sun Valley?"

"_The same. I had the cops visiting the__night before last, so that's at least something new."_

He sat up straight. "Really? For what?"

"_Looking for some guy. Said he had disappeared and that ATF __were__ looking for him."_

Quinn had never thought that she was stupid, but he was a bit surprised at just how smart she was now. "They have a knack for losing witnesses, so I'm not surprised."

"_That's about the most interesting __thing __that's happened here. Oh, I had __T__uesday dinner with Ella and her family yesterday. She __was__ doing her very, very best to not ask about you."_

"What makes you think that?" Normally he'd have jumped on this conversation, but he had a hard time letting go of the part with the cops. He needed to get her a safe phone so they could talk more about that.

"_She __was__ all red and I know that dad has told her everything."_

He laughed. "Maybe you should put her out of her misery?"

"_Nah, I'm having to__o__ much fun dodging her insinuations without her knowing that I am."_

"How's the sleep?"

"_Non-existent."_

He held back from asking if she wasn't getting enough exercise, he wasn't sure he'd like the answer. They talked nonsense for a while before he hung up and called Clay.

"_Quinn! How's things in New York?"_

"Running smoothly. I need a favor."

"_Anything, you know that."_

"Can your tech guy get a safe pre-pay over to that redhead?"

"_Sure. What's going on?"_

"The cops have been there to ask some questions. I want to get the full story, she just dropped it into the conversation when we talked."

"_Okay... so all cool?"_

"I'm pretty sure it is. She didn't blab on the phone or anything. Like I said, dropped it into the conversation really casually." He felt proud of her for that, for some reason. If he searched deeply it was probably because he liked her. He might as well admit it, he did. "Just that they'd been by so I knew."

"_Sounds like she knows what she's doing."_

"That's why I want her with a safe phone. So I can make sure she knows what she's doing."

"_I'll send him over to her today."_

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated."

-o0o-

Billie walked over to the door and opened it. She recognized the thin, nervous looking guy as the one who'd been outside her house for the full night after she'd seen Quinn and that other one... well. That night.

"Quinn wants you to call him on this."

"Okay?" She took the mobile he was handing her. "Are you going to wait around while I call him?"

"No. He wants you to have it," he said and walked back to his bike.

She dialed the number and he immediately picked up.

"_Who the fuck is this?"_

Billie laughed. "Just following your orders."

"_Sorry. What else did the cops say? That phone is safe."_

"They didn't say much. Asked if I'd seen him. I asked what he'd done and they said he'd disappeared and that the ATF were looking for him. They didn't seem all that bothered to be honest."

"_Okay. Use that phone to call me and next time they stop by you call me immediately when they le__ave__."_

"Yes, sir."

"_I gotta go, Freckles. Take care."_

"Sure," she said, but he'd already hung up. With a sigh she put her new phone on the side table in the hallway. Another phone. Like she needed that, she could barely keep track of one of them.

-o0o-

It had been four weeks. Quinn called now and then, mostly to teaser her. He hadn't said anything about when he was coming back or about the cops visiting; and she didn't ask any questions.

It was Tuesday so she was currently at her sister's house for their dinner.

"Dad mentioned something about a biker. Was it the concerned customer?"

"Yes. Quinn," Billie said as she put food on her plate. "He was in Vegas."

"So, he's, what? A friend now?"

"I don't know what he is."

"Dad implied that it was more."

"Mona wanted it to be more. It's nothing like that."

"He's a biker."

"And as you know; I know that. We've had this conversation. Please drop it. It's nothing, we're nothing. He's not just a biker. He's a Nomad biker so nothing will ever come of it. I know that." She waned Ella to shut up. She didn't want to hear how impossible it all was and the risks. Billie already knew all that. "He's just a friend, hardly that. He stops by for a coffee now and then. That's it."

"Okay." Ella studied her. "Freckles, I'm just worried about you."

"I know." Billie looked down into her food. She'd lost her appetite.

The rest of the dinner was weird and tense. Billie didn't know what to say and when she left, Ella gave her a hug.

"I shouldn't have butted in," she said. "It's just... these guys are not... I'm worried."

"I know."

"Bring him here for a dinner."

"What?!" She stared at Ella. "He's just a friend. Really. Why would I bring him here?"

"Billie, I know you better than anyone and I know that he's not just a friend. I don't know what he is, but this is not how you'd act if that was it. So bring him here. Change my mind about him. Dad seemed to like him." Ella finally smiled. "Something about finding him on the couch?"

"Yeah, he... just put me to bed." Billie had some problems with the 'inviting him to dinner' part. "And how do I drop that invitation in his lap? 'Hey, friend, how about a dinner with my family'?"

"Sounds good to me," Ella waved her eyebrows.

"He's in New York."

"Billie," There was a clear warning in that name.

"I'll ask him. In a while."

She kissed all of them goodbye and drove home. Her phone rang when she walked though the door to her house.

"_How was Tuesday dinner?"_

"Fine." She kicked off her shoes and sat down. "If I'd known that the way to get rid of you was to throw myself at you, I would've done it earlier."

"_Maybe you should try it the next time you see me,"_ he chuckled.

She looked around her living room and sighed. "So, how's New York?"

"_Fine," _he was quiet for a few seconds. _"Wanna tell me what's really up?"_

"I'm just tired. It's nothing." There was no fucking way in hell she'd ask him to dinner to her sister's, like she was in any position to approve of him. The more she'd thought about it on her way home, the more pissed she'd become about it.

"_Isn't your yuppie boyfriend banging you properly?"_

Now that was something she wanted to avoid talking about. She'd broken up with him. Or rather, hadn't seen him since she came back from Vegas. He'd called a couple of times and finally she'd told him that she thought it was better if they stopped seeing each other. He hadn't taken it all that well, but had left her alone.

"How long are you going to stay in New York?"

"_Oh, no, Freckles. Don't try to change subject, you really suck at it."_

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"_Your date then?"_

She just wanted to change subject, simply since she didn't want to answer any questions as to why she had stopped seeing him. Until that moment she had never fully understood the full meaning of the expression 'saved by the bell', but that was what she was. The doorbell rang.

"I have to go. There's someone at the door."

"_Sure, Freckles, but I'm gonna bring this up next time as well."_

"I know you are," she said and hung up.

When she opened the door, Thomas was standing outside.

"Hey, I was just in the neighborhood."

That sounded disturbingly much like something Quinn would say. "Thomas, I told you, this isn't a good idea. We don't want the same thing."

"I know, I'm just... I still want to know what happened."

"What do you mean?" She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what he meant, but he didn't need to know shit. It wasn't like she'd cheated on him, it wouldn't even have been cheating if something had happened.

"Everything was fine and then when you came back from Las Vegas, it was just completely different. You just told me you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Nothing happened!"

She wasn't sure how many ways she could explain it to him. It wasn't just what happened in Vegas, even if that mattered too. It was... everything. Billie didn't want to start something and Thomas had gotten very intense early on. What they did wasn't just sex to him and at the moment, that was all she had to offer. He was a nice guy and all, but he wasn't the kind of guy she wanted to get too serious with.

"I think you owe me better than that," he said. Billie stared at him.

"What? We went out on a couple of dates, we had sex, I don't think I _owe _you anything."

He glared at her, but stepped away from the door and she closed it. She hadn't seen that one coming. Not that Thomas hadn't done his very best to talk her out of ending their dating, but coming to her door like that. It was a bit creepy.

-o0o-

Quinn hung up and threw the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. There was definitely something up with her and he knew why she had stopped dating that pathetic yuppie. He got up from the bed and walked out to the bar. The guy he was filling in for, Joby, was finally on his legs again and he was just going to stay a few more days before he could take off.

The IRA didn't only smuggle weapons into the US, they were smuggling them out of the US as well. Different kinds, obviously, and even if Quinn didn't see the point in that set up, it wasn't his problem. One of the bigger IRA bosses lived in New York and his family had been there since the thirties. A part of their deal with the IRA was that they helped out in New York, so that had been what he'd been doing the past four weeks. It was good money. With the cash he'd be making by taking a load from New York to Redwood, he'd be set for a while.

If he stuck around on the west coast for a while he'd be making even more. There was always more work along the west coast and down south since that was where the main bulk of the clubs resided. He was fine with that, he liked that part of the country better. If for no other reason than that it was warmer than here.

Joby was sitting in the bar and gave him a hug as he came out.

"Thanks man."

"No worries," Quinn said and sat down. "Where's Frank?"

"In the office."

Quinn got up with a nod and walked into the office where Frank was tapping away on a computer.

"Hey," Quinn said and closed the door. "Any news?"

"You can go the day after tomorrow. There will be someone riding with you all the way to California."

"Sounds good."

The company had been Frank's decision. It wasn't that he didn't think Quinn could do it on his own. It was simply that he'd need more people with him to get all that shit from New York to Charming.

"Thanks, man, really, for coming here."

"It's fine, it's what I do."

"Still. When I call the Nomad President for help for a few weeks, I don't expect him to show up himself."

"Didn't have anyone to send. Don't know what you charter boys have been doing lately, laying down bikes, getting shot, starting wars. We've been very busy."

"Must be something going around."

"No worries, it's how we make the big bucks."

"I bet." Frank's smile grew big. "Clay mentioned a little redhead. Asked me to tell you between the clubs closest to Sun Valley, they had someone dropping by now and then. She's been good."

"Okay."

"Old Lady?"

"Witness. We're keeping an eye on her."

"Since when do you keep eyes on witnesses?"

"Since I'm the one she witnessed." He laughed when Frank raised his eyebrows. "And I like her. She's a lot of fun. Some crazy jazz girl who owns a gas station."

"Hot?"

"That too," he said and got up.

"Getting yourself a girl?" Frank teased.

"She's not that hot," Quinn laughed. "Not trying that shit again."

There was no way in hell he'd get an Old Lady or a wife again. The last little experiment had ended in total chaos and luckily the stupid bitch had re-married and left him behind pretty damn soon after the divorce; so he got out of paying the stupid cunt alimony. He had to admit, she had reasons to be pissed, but it wasn't shit she hadn't known before she agreed to get that ink.

As he walked out his phone rang again. His phones never lasted long, between charters and Nomad members calling, he was on the phone more often that he'd like to admit. He was gonna get a fucking brain tumor from walking with that phone pressed to his ear.

"Yeah?" he said as he picked up.

This time he was glad he did. It was Hap, saying he was thinking about going Nomad for a while.


	7. Embraceable You

___Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for all your follows, favs and reviews, I'm humbled by your support on this story. An extra special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person._

_And a shout out to my girls in the Freak Circle; I'm so glad I found you all!_

* * *

**7. Embraceable You**

Despite Quinn calling on a pretty regular basis, she was glad he'd left when he did. She needed that time to figure things out. It wasn't that she'd been oblivious to the fact that she was attracted to him before getting drunk and she'd been pretty damn sure he wanted to hump, nail and tap her too. She'd just thought he would and they'd be done with it. But given the golden opportunity, he hadn't, and that was... worrying.

Him being away had been a good time to figure things out. That's what she thought at least, but she was getting more and more confused and also more nervous about him coming back to her side of the country. It was a bit safer to have him on the other coast.

At the moment she was sitting behind the counter at work, watching her sister run around between the shelves, chasing Nina who had just learned how to walk. When she caught her, she threw her up in the air and gave her a kiss before walking over to Billie.

"What's up with Mr. Concerned Customer?"

"Out of town, haven't seen him since Vegas."

"But you talk to him?"

"Yes, I talk to him, Ella." She didn't like the look in her eyes. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and you need to trust me."

"Fine!" Ella was pissed, but so was Billie.

"I don't butt in on who you're seeing or spend time with. Can I do this my way? Not everyone is after the same things as you are."

"What the hell his that supposed to mean?"

"That you can't just assume that I'm looking for the same things as you were when you met Sean. I love Nina, you know that, but I'm not sure that the kind of family you have is the one I want."

"Okay," Ella finally said. "If it goes any further than occasional coffees, I still want to see him." When Billie opened her mouth she interrupted her. "Not to approve of him, to meet my sister's friend. _Just_ that. I want to meet him. Mona obviously loved him."

"I'll ask him. When I'm comfortable with doing it. No rushing me!"

"Deal." She handed her Nina. "Take her home to Sean, he's waiting for you:"

Ella took Nina and gave her chubby cheek a kiss. "Wanna go for a ride with your aunt with the bad biker friend?"

Ella laughed and stuck her tongue out when she left.

-o0o-

A very familiar bike was standing in front of her house when she got home. After a deep breath she stepped out of the car.

"All done in New York?" She hoped she sounded a lot more casual then she felt when she asked. 'Cause she felt like she had a pineapple down her throat. Possibly a ticking bomb in her chest as well.

"And back in California, for now," he answered with a smile. "Started to wonder when you'd show up."

"You could just call me, you know. Ask me when I'm coming home so you don't have to sit here and wait."

"Kind of expected you to never get here if I called and said I was waiting."

She didn't answer and unlocked the door, leaving it open behind her as she walked inside. It had been awkward, the first times they'd talked over the phone after Vegas; but that had eventually disappeared and their talks had gone back to fairly normal the last couple of weeks. Normal being that he teased and she blushed. Now, when she saw him, she was back to awkward and embarrassed.

Billie threw her keys on the side table in the hallway and took off her jacket before finally turning and looking at him. She took a deep breath.

"Hungry?" she asked and he nodded. He followed her into the kitchen. She avoided looking at him while rooting in the fridge for something to eat. "I got some chicken fillets and vegetables, I can make a stir fry."

"Sounds good."

This reminded her of that first morning when he came over and they had breakfast. She was as nervous but for completely different reasons. It wasn't that she was afraid of him anymore. In fact, she hadn't been afraid of him in a long time, not in the same way as she used to be at least.

Quinn looked at Billie. She was cutting up vegetables in silence. The tense neck was back and she wasn't looking at him. He bit his cheeks to keep himself from chuckling. She was nervous and he knew very well why she was.

"Fuck!" she suddenly yelled. "Fucking shit!"

"What?" He looked up and she was staring down at her hand.

"I cut myself."

He had no problem imagining that her mind was far away and got up to walk over to her. He took the knife and threw it into the sink.

"Think we'll keep those sharp objects away from you for a while."

She was sucking on her finger and glared at him. "Are _you_ gonna make dinner?"

"No," he said and took the finger from her mouth to dry it off with the a dishtowel.

"Then I need to use the knife."

She wouldn't yield, and she'd cook that dinner and eat it while glaring at him and finally follow him to the door as he left. Unless he got her piss drunk she would never ask him to fuck her again, no matter how much she wanted it. Mona probably knew how Billie worked and that's why she'd gotten her drunk around him.

So to make it easy for her, he cupped her face and kissed her.

She flinched, stood still for a few seconds, but when he sucked on her lower lip, she moaned and grabbed his cut to pull him closer.

He let go of her cheeks and reached around her, one arm around her waist; the other hand grabbed that perfect ass, drawing her even closer to him. Once again she moaned and opened her mouth.

Billie's head was spinning and as she opened her mouth and felt his tongue thrust inside, she realized she'd have serious problems with standing up if he kept doing that. The hand on her behind was gripping hard, almost kneading, and when his other hand came creeping up her back and around to her front to gently stroke her breast she would've lost her balance if he wasn't pressing her so firmly against him.

His crotch was against her stomach and the teasing about him being a 'Big Guy' wasn't just bragging. That much was obvious even through his jeans, she couldn't help herself, she had to feel it. When she let go of his vest and ran her hand over his stomach, he smiled against her lips. When she rubbed her hand over the big bulge, he stopped kissing her and groaned.

She moved her hand over him, sometimes grabbing a hold through his jeans and even if he now and then nibbled her lips, he seemed very still. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, his blue eyes started right into hers. Still silent, he kept looking at her as she kept touching him and slipped her other hand underneath his sweater and around to his back. When he leaned closer she kissed his jawline and licked his lips; his grip on her ass got even firmer.

"Bed or table?" he finally said in an exhale.

"You wanna have sex with me on the table?" she laughed, still stroking him.

"Baby, if you keep that up I'll fuck you against the fridge whether you want it or not."

"Bed, at least at first. We can go through the rest of the house after that."

"Such a square," he said with a smile and lifted her up, but before he could carry her out of the kitchen she bit his lower lip.

"Asshole. Table, but if it breaks you're paying for a new one." He was a big guy and it was a cheap IKEA table, it was already pretty darn wobbly.

He laughed and put her down on the table and before she had time to gather her thoughts, her skirt was up, her panties were down and his hand was buried between her legs.

"Oh, my fucking God!" she managed to yell before his mouth covered hers.

She was sitting up, her legs wrapped around his waist, while his fingers were pumping into her at a steady pace. As she got closer, he put his free hand over her chest and pushed her down to her back.

He tried to open her shirt with one hand and when it didn't work he simply ripped it open. She couldn't have cared less once he pulled her bra to the side and, while never pausing the movement between her legs, he latched on to her breast.

"Jesus," she moaned with her eyes closed. She was starting to regret not having kept the stroking up so he'd fuck her against the fridge, 'cause this was overwhelming.

His other hand disappeared from her waist and when she looked up, he was unbuckling his belt. When he noticed her looking he stood up and smiled.

"Pull down the other side of the bra, baby."

She did as he asked and she kept looking at him when she covered her breasts with her hands. He immediately stopped the movement of his hand and shook his head.

"Move your hands away. I wanna see them."

She shook her head in return. "Say please."

He leaned over, curled his fingers inside her and covered her clit with his thumb. That was it, she couldn't even keep her eyes open and just felt him lick her ear before whispering into it.

"Please."

"Oh, fuck!" She probably wouldn't have been able to hold her hands there if she'd wanted to, they fell to the side.

When he pulled his fingers out of her she groaned in protest and opened her eyes again, he was back to opening his pants.

"Condom," she murmured while still staring at that bulge, he nodded and took one out of his pocket.

Once he pulled his dick out she stared. There was no way in hell she'd ever call him 'Big Guy' in front of anyone who might know how big he was. "Jesus," she mumbled again, she'd lost count of how many times she'd already said that and for a second wondered how the hell they would even fit.

He grabbed her legs and put them back around his waist, his big hand was over her lower belly and his thumb circling her clit, when she felt him line up against her core. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Relax, Freckles."

Quinn was about to burst, the little minx had rubbed him, blushing and panting with those big brown eyes holding his. The comment about the bed and the table had mostly been to teaser her, but if she agreed, he was up for it.

Now she was on it, on her back with her skirt up around her hips, the soft red hair that covered her pussy on show and when he'd pressed his fingers inside her she was wet, practically dripping. So hot, wet and tight and he couldn't fucking wait to get in there.

The shirt with the annoying fucking buttons was open and he could see those amazing, freckle-covered tits.

He was positioned and used his thumb to rub her nub to get her relaxed. Slowly, painfully fucking slowly, he pressed inside while playing with his tongue in her mouth. He felt her insides give way and he closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of one of her breasts with his free hand, playing with the nipple. She was so slick, like satin. He felt her clit getting even harder under his thumb and then her gasps into his mouth.

He let go of her breast, leaned his elbow next to her head and raised up a bit to look at her when he eased the last inch inside. That's when he halted his movement while still drawing circles with his thumb between her legs.

Freckles opened her beautiful eyes and looked at him. "Don't stop." Smiling he pulled out before thrusting inside her again. She closed her eyes again and shrieked. "Oh, fucking hell!"

Billie'd had sex with well endowed men before, most of them basically trusted that their size would do the job, but Quinn seemed to realize that he needed the girl very relaxed before he started to slam inside her. His thumb on her clit was already driving her insane and if he hadn't let go of her nipple she would've orgasmed embarrassingly quickly.

Suddenly he stood up, grabbed her ankles and rested her legs on his shoulders before grabbing a firm hold of her hips. Holding on to them, on the verge of too hard, he didn't stop moving for a second. Deep, determined thrusts. Almost pulling out completely before going back in. She was gasping for breath, already close and those very calculated moves with the grip on her hips was getting her there so much faster.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Quinn!"

"Come on, Freckles," he groaned. "Touch yourself."

She was more than willing to and moved her hand to the junction of her legs. Once she found her clit she circled it just like he'd done earlier and now and then she moved her hand further down to feel that huge fucking dick disappearing inside her. Then she grabbed it and with another growl he moved her legs again before yanking her off the table to a half sitting position with her heals on the edge of the table and kissed her.

"Touch _yourself_, not me." He looked down between them and when she carefully started to do as he asked he smiled and started to move again, but this time with more careful, shallow thrusts. "Fuck! That's hot," he mumbled.

Billie looked down and moaned. "Oh, shit!"

He was right. It was very hot watching his slick cock moving in and out of her and he grabbed her cheek and kissed her. His tongue in her mouth, the once again deep and hard thrusts and her own finger teasing her did the trick. She felt the orgasm coming. When she tried to move from his mouth he pushed her back on the table, still kissing her and now he was slamming that huge cock inside of her and she came, screaming into his mouth. He didn't stop and she felt him growing even bigger before he came just after her.

Quinn rested on his elbows while kissing the now fully relaxed Billie. Her eyes were still closed and as he kissed her chin he saw the smile growing on her lips.

"I take it back," he mumbled and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"What?"

"You're not square. That was very, very hot," he said and pulled out of her with another kiss. "And the table is fine. I think it might even last for a second round."

She laughed and sat up. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. Bille jumped down from the table, but instead of straightening her skirt, she took off her ruined shirt and unhooked her bra.

"Wanna try the bed?" she said and left the kitchen without making sure he followed her.

He stared for a few seconds before laughing. She might come off as slightly shy and a bit prudish, but if this was any indication of what he had to look forward to, he'd fall asleep a very satisfied man that night.

-o0o-

Quinn woke up and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. When he turned around he saw Billie sleeping on her stomach, her red hair was a mess around her.

With a smile he stroked it out of the way. The table fuck had been good, but just a prequel to how good it was to have her butt naked in bed beneath him, on top of him, next to him and on her knees between his legs giving him head.

Around eleven she'd ordered Chinese for them, they ate and then got to it again. Horny little redheads, he loved those, but he hadn't counted on her being like this in bed. Not even close, but it had been one of the most pleasant surprises in a long time to find out.

Carefully he stroked her back and down over her behind, finally tickling the insides of her thighs.

With a moan she lifted her ass up and spread her legs a little. He looked up at her and noticed that her eyes were open.

"Morning," he mumbled and rolled up on her back while kissing her shoulders and neck. "Think I might've been right about the sleeping."

"That I need exercise to sleep?"

"Yup." He rolled her over to her back so he could see those tits. The light brown nipples, white skin all covered in freckles. She really had those freckles all over her body, more in some areas and he liked it. "How's the pussy?"

"Get me really wet and I'll be fine."

"Really wet," he mumbled and felt his mouth watering when he looked at the red hair covering her pussy. "I can do that."

He moved further down, kissing her nipples and down her stomach, a light bite on her hips made her suck in air and when he got comfortable between her legs she spread them wider. He'd done this yesterday as well, but since she was a bit sore he'd be careful with his fingers this time around.

Instead he carefully licked her with the flat of his tongue over and over again until she writhed beneath him. He grabbed her thighs and held her down and continued.

"Stop teasing me and get up here," she finally exclaimed and with a chuckle, he got up, flipped her around onto her stomach.

"Ass in the air, Freckles."

She laughed and put a pillow underneath her before looking over her shoulder. "Like that?"

He looked at her, the curve of her back and her nicely formed behind while putting on the condom and then ran his hands over the back of her thigh, over her ass and up her back while moving over her.

"Just like that," he whispered into her ear while moving inside her. He noticed her slight cringe. "All good?"

"Yes, better than good."

"Gotta say, Babe, you're the very notion of a firecracker redhead."

"Yeah?" she groaned and moved to meet his movements. "What's that?"

"Horny," he said and thrust deeper.

When he felt her getting closer he turned her to her back again before finishing with a few deep, hard thrusts. He rested on his elbows and kissed her nose.

"Very horny," he said with a smile and she laughed.

"If you pull out I'll make you breakfast so you manage to keep up with my horniness."

Billie was sore, but it was a lot less than she'd thought it would be. She took the robe hanging on the hook next to the door and walked out to the kitchen. Quinn came a few minutes later, wearing only his boxers.

He was an impressive man fully dressed, but in just boxers... she had to take a deep breath to be able to tear her eyes from him. Obviously he was right. She was a horny redhead, but she had a feeling he liked her just like that.

"Bacon and eggs?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm working tonight."

"Night shift?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll come and visit."

"Visit at a gas station. Mr. Quinn, are you trying to get free gas?"

"Sure." He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I'm fucking you for free gas."

She laughed and cracked an egg into the frying pan. "And breakfast."

"True, the breakfast here is nice. I think your bed is a bit better than the clubhouse beds too."

"See, loads of perks with fucking a horny redhead."

"Tell me about it," he said with a smile and sat down at the table. He looked at it and then up at her. "Think we should wipe it off? I can see your ass print on it."

* * *

_I probably should've warned about the sex, but really, was there anyone who didn't see that coming I mile away?_


	8. Old Devil Moon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for your wonderful response to this story. I'm glad you like it and you seem to all agree on the fact that it was about damn time they got into bed, or at least down on the table._

_I still owe so much to MuckyShroom and Simone Santos, I hope you've all checked out their stories. ALSO a big thank you to the girls who's really managed too keep my mood up in a really rough time; The Freak Circle. Thank you. You can find us and some of our stories at our blog. Link is in my profile. There's some really nice pics there._

* * *

**8. Old Devil Moon**

After breakfast he took her for a ride, a long one and they ended up having dinner in Indian Hills before he took her back in time for work. She did some shopping, dropped it off at home and then went to the gas station. Around 2 am he walked into the gas station with a smile on his lips.

"Hey, Freckles."

"Hey, here for the free gas?"

"Nah," he smiled and leaned down on the counter. "Ever had sex here?"

"You kidding?" she laughed and pointed at the security cameras. "That's how I make my amateur porn."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "Don't test me on fuck-stuff. I'm up for anything you'll come up with."

"Really?" She looked at him. "Anything?"

Quinn noticed the gleam in her eyes and realized that he'd underestimated her once before and probably shouldn't again. At the same time he was pretty curious as to what she'd come up with.

"_Anythin_g, Freckles."

"Hmmm," she licked her lips. "I'm thinking..."

"Give it some time, babe. In the mean time I need some sleep."

"And you want to sleep at my place." She didn't say it as a question, there was a teasing smile on her lips. "Bed and gas. At least I'm getting something out of it."

He laughed and took the key she was handing him. "It's not just bed and gas."

"Oh, I forgot, some fucks on top of that."

"Exactly," he gave her a kiss. "I'll see you."

He'd been down in Indian Hills for a few hours, but thought it was worth the ride up to Sun Vally in case she'd let him crash at her place. He'd been pretty sure she would and he was also pretty sure he'd get to nail her again when she got home from work if he was there.

He got out and up on the bike. There was a car on the other side of the street and he suspected that it was the cops keeping an eye on her; or rather keeping an eye on him through her. They hadn't mentioned him to to her when they'd talked to her, but they knew who Michael was and probably knew she knew more than she let on before they even talked to her. She'd done good though and he hoped she'd keep it up. It pissed him off a bit, that they were there, but he ignored them. It wasn't like they'd figure something out by watching her and they'd get fed up sooner or later anyway.

When he got to her place he noticed a not very hidden van down the street and assumed that it was the other half of the surveillance team. Once again, he ignored them and just walked inside and through the house to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge there was a six pack of beer in it and he was pretty damn sure they hadn't been there that morning. He took one with a smile and went out on the back for a smoke.

Back inside he found a new toothbrush in the bathroom and, after some searching, the towels. It was nice and quiet, nothing like a clubhouse, and he liked it. It was at least something different for a change and it all came with a very nice girl.

After the shower he got into bed and it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

He woke up when he felt Billie's arm around his waist and her body against his back. He turned around and she moved her head up on his arm and gave him a kiss.

"There's coffee in the kitchen."

"What time is it?"

"Half past seven," she yawned.

When he ran his hand along her back her realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties. "Tired?"

"Depends on why you're asking."

He bit down on her nipple through her t-shirt. "Thought I'd nail you again."

"Hmmm, I think I'll manage to stay awake for that." She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him too. "If you keep it interesting."

"Baby, I always keep it interesting."

"I'll keep you to that," she said against his lips before he kissed her.

He could definitely get used to dropping by here. When her hand slipped further down and grabbed his dick he groaned and tried to pull off her t-shirt.

"Get it off, baby."

"Just the t-shirt or all of it?"

"All of it." He got up on his knees and watched her undress. She kept her eyes on him and took it off unnecessarily slowly, so to get her going he pulled off his boxers and grabbed his dick. "I can sit here all day, jerking off just looking at you."

"Yeah?" she smiled when she pulled off her panties, laid down with one leg on each side of him before her hand slipped down between her legs. "Wanna see who comes first?"

"What do I get if you get off first?"

Her eyes were on his dick and the hand around it now and she licked her lips. "Whatta you want?"

"A reversed cowgirl." He sure wanted that, but he was more curious to how she'd react. She didn't disappoint, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Really, I though you'd come up with something more daring than that." She sat up and bit down in his nipple and Quinn groaned. Definitely could get used to stopping by here. "Get down on your back."

He did as she asked after grabbing a condom. He didn't have time to put it on before she was on her knees between his legs, grabbing his hand that was holding his dick. She leaned forward and put her lips around it and he closed his eyes. She was very good at this and he let go of his dick to give her free range to it.

Billie felt Quinn's dick filling her mouth and she wasn't even halfway down on it. She was one of those girls who actually liked giving head. And giving head to a guy with a dick like this was something she _really_ liked. She noticed the condom in his left hand and took it, opened it up and put it on him with the help of her mouth. A friend of hers had taught her that when she was around sixteen and had a boyfriend who didn't like to use them. It had changed his mind.

She moved up and kissed him before turning around. Straddling him with her back against him, she carefully eased him inside of her. His hands grabbed her hips and she leaned back with her hands on his chest to hit that spot inside her. She fucking loved this position, especially when the guy had a big dick, since it ensured that it didn't slip out as easily. It meant she could really move along it and it rubbed in all the right places.

When he bent his knees to be able to push into her harder she sat up and rested her arms on his knees, grinding her hips. They both groaned and she felt him sit up, basically trapping her between his chest and his knees.

"You're just a bag full of tricks," he chuckled in her ear. "What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Spread your legs and I'll show you."

He did and leaned back on one of his elbows, still holding one hand on her hip. She reached between his legs until she found his balls and grabbed them with a firm grip before starting to move up and down his dick again.

"Baby, don't stop." He moved his hand from her hip until it found her clit.

Billie realized she would't last for long if he kept that up and she started to move faster and harder, still massaging his balls. He seemed to notice since he sat up again, grabbing her waist with his arm to hold her still and then rammed into her from underneath until she came.

"Oh, shit, Quinn!"

He grabbed her harder, turned her around onto her stomach and straddled her, holding her legs together with his, and kept pumping until he came with a groan.

Quinn rested on Bille, kissing her shoulders and felt her breathing subside. He really had got her all wrong. He'd been looking forward to easing her up, get rid of that good girl stiffness, but there was no need for that at all. He wasn't sorry about it, this was so much better.

"So, what other positions do you know?" he asked.

"Quite a few," she mumbled into the pillow before turning her head. "I'll get you a list so you can tick off the ones we've tried."

"I want that list!" He pulled out and she turned around so he gave her a kiss. "But at the moment I want some coffee. Get some sleep."

"I think I'm relaxed enough for that now."

"For the record, I'm gonna drop by here on a regular basis for this."

"Sounds good." She curled up and pulled the cover over her. "Wake me up around noon if you're still around."

"I'll be around."

Even if he was called off he'd wake her up before he left, he was a bit bummed that she didn't think he would. At the same time, it was good that she didn't think he'd all of a sudden settle down and stick around for weeks at a time.

After putting his boxers and jeans on he went out to the kitchen and found the coffee done, just like she'd said. He poured a cup and realized his smokes were in his cut. When he got back into the bedroom she was already asleep. Exercise seemed to be the best solution for her.

-o0o-

Billie woke up when she smelled coffee and noticed Quinn fully dressed next to her, holding a cup.

"So, why are you really so interested in religion?" he asked while he handed her the cup and she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You wanna have a discussion about religion when I just woke up?"

"What do you wanna discuss?" he smiled.

Billie took the cup and leaned against the headboard. She didn't really have anything else she wanted to discuss and if he was curious about it, why not?

"My grandmother on my mother's side was a devoted Catholic. She talked about hell a lot, especially how doomed my parents were for living the way they did. And of course the fact that my dad is an atheist and isn't shy about it; she apparently threw a fit at their wedding. Her talk used to freak Ella out, she hated to go and visit her."

"But you liked it?"

"I didn't _like_ it, I just... found it fascinating. She had loads of books about it and when I got older I found The Divine Comedy."

"Again; And you liked it?"

"I didn't understand a single word of it. It was complete jibberish."

Quinn laughed and looked at her. "How the fuck do you start loving a book you don't understand?"

"The pictures in it, the ones I have on my walls now. So I really, really wanted to understand it."

"Really, really?" He laughed again. "How old were you?"

"Twelve, maybe thirteen." She sipped from the cup before handing it to him and leaned over the edge of the bed to find a t-shirt or something. "To understand it I read some books about it, while reading it again."

"Didn't it freak you out? Half of the pics freak me out now and I'm a grown up. Between the crazy grandma and the books you should've been terrified."

When she'd pulled the t-shirt over her head she tried to sit back against the headrest, but he pulled her towards his side with an arm around her shoulders while holding her cup in front of her.

"No, I wasn't. Ella, on the other hand, was and even talked about becoming a nun for a while. I think religion is one of few things we haven't agreed on."

"So she's Catholic?" That would explain some stuff about her uptightness.

"I'm honestly not sure anymore. I took a few classes in religion at university and she got really pissed when I talked about some if it. We had this huge fight and we barely spoke to each other for a few years. Words like 'blasphemy' were yelled."

"And then?"

"And then we started talking to each other again and agreed to just leave the topics of religion."

Ella was still deeply religious and still had a problem with some parts of how Billie chose to live her life, she mostly kept quiet though. The arguing about Quinn was the first time in a long time she'd bothered. That was probably why she'd asked to see him, to make up her own opinion on him. At least that's what Billie hoped was the reason.

"You agreed to disagree?"

"Something like that." She looked at him. "How come you're a biker? Or should I not ask about that?"

Quinn looked at Billie next to him. He knew for a fact that the t-shirt was the only thing she was wearing, since he'd taken a good look at her ass when she leaned over the edge of the bed to get it.

"I thought we agreed that you could ask what the hell you wanted as long as you don't get pissed if I don't answer."

"Are you going to answer?"

"Sure. I was in the army, when I got back I just... didn't fit in anywhere. I lived in Utah and met some guys from the club at a bar. That was it. Started out just hanging at the clubhouse, partying and a while later I decided that I wanted to be a part of it for real, so when Big Mike, a member, asked if I wanted to prospect I said yes."

"Prospect?"

"You're a prospect for at least a year. It's a shit thing, you do whatever they ask you to do, if they're pleased, they vote you in."

"Like the guy who came with the phone?"

"Like him. I've had him outside your house a couple of times as well. He's a prospect at the club in Charming." He noticed that her cup was empty so he took it from her and put it down on the floor before pulling her closer. "I was in Utah for a while, but I liked the idea of Nomad, it suits me."

"How long have you been a member?"

"Nineteen years." He laid down and with a firm grip on her knee he yanked her down next to him and was pleased to see that the t-shirt had run up. He kissed her hip and waist. "I'm gonna have to head out."

She looked down at him with a smile. "Are you avoiding my questions?"

"Yup," he said as he moved up and pulled the t-shirt further up and licked her nipple. "I can come back and tell you more about it."

"I don't know," she said and grabbed his cheeks to get him face to face for a kiss. "I think I'd prefer if you came back and nailed, humped and fucked me some more instead."

"Whatta I get for that?" He licked the tip of her nose and gave her a kiss.

"Beer, shower and a bed. And I did get you a toothbrush."

"I noticed. Gas?"

She pouted with her lips and looked like she was thinking hard. "If you give me head with a bowling grip, maybe."

For a second some warning flashes went off in his head, he knew it was quite possible that he'd fall in love with this horny redhead if he kept coming by here. At least if she kept throwing stuff like that at him. 'Head with a bowling grip'. Then he laughed and kissed her again.

"I'll make sure to cut my nails for that." He looked at her again. "But I'm gonna want a breakfast too if I do that." He'd do it in a heartbeat, even if she threw him out once they were done. At least if she kept blowing him the way she did.

"Okay. That's a deal."

He sucked on her nipple again before getting up. "I'll call you."

"Do that," she said and pulled the cover over her again. "I'm going to get some more sleep." When he was almost out the door she yelled at him. "Oh, my sister wants to meet you, she said she wanted you in on one of our dinners."

It would've been more disturbing if she'd told him to come to the following one, but now she just dropped it casually which meant it was pretty open and very much up to him. "Tuesdays?"

"Yes. If you wear a priest's collar I'll massage your prostate while giving you head." She yawned and cuddled deeper into the pillow. "It'd be worth it to see the look on her face."

"I'll do my fucking best to find one then. More for the massage than the look on her face."

"Hence the offer. See you."

"Yeah. Sleep tight, baby."

When Quinn got out he noticed the van still standing down the street before taking off to the diner where he was meeting some other Nomads before heading to Charming and then up north.

-o0o-

Billie looked up when the cops walked into the gas station. They had a strange look on their faces. She put down the pen she was holding and tried to smile.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to talk to you again. We've noticed that Rane Quinn has been visiting you a couple of times."

"Eh, yes."

Billie knew she needed to be smart about this, possibly by playing dumb. She desperately tried to remember what had been said the last time the cops came for a visit and she came up pretty blank. They hadn't said much at all, just that the ATF was looking for the guy, who's name she didn't know.

"So you do know him?"

"Yes, I know him."

"How?"

Quinn had mentioned that it was always best to be as truthful as possible. The less she lied the easier it was to remember what she'd said. And also, her sister knew of him and it was better to stick to the same thing she'd told Ella. At the same time she wasn't sure what they were really after. But she went for it...

"Well, he's a friend. He comes by now and then for a coffee." And some sex, but she didn't say that. That was none of their business.

"He's spent nights at your house."

That was a bit of a surprising statement, since he'd actually only spent two nights at her house and it had been pretty darn recent.

"Yes."

"And you know him that well? Well enough to let him stay at your house?"

"Yes." She wasn't sure what they were getting and, and then realized that she should probably go with her natural feelings as far as possible. "May I ask you why you're asking me this?"

"I'm sure you know that Mr. Quinn is a member of an MC club called Sons Of Anarchy."

"Yes." She was starting to wonder if there was such a thing as saying too little. If that would just make them more suspicious. They seemed pretty fucking suspicious already though.

"The man we came and asked you about a while back, the one ATF was looking for. Remember him?"

"Yes. Though I don't think you ever told me his name."

"No. Michael West. He had agreed to testify against the Sons of Anarchy."

She knew that, that he was a witness and that's when it hit her; she knew that because _Quinn_ had said that ATF had a knack for losing witnesses. It wasn't the cops who'd told her. Her head was spinning and she needed to win time to figure out what to say next.

"Was he a member?"

"No." That was all they said and they probably wouldn't tell her that much more.

"We can protect you," the other cop suddenly opened his mouth, he'd mostly been staring at her up until then.

"From what?"

"Miss, if they are in fact threatening you, we can help you."

"Listen, I don't know what it is you think is going on, but no one is threatening me. I got sick at work one night, and Quinn was here. He helped me to get home and that's how I got to know him."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

She seriously doubted that they believed her, but didn't care. If she just stuck to her story they couldn't prove anything. And she'd told them the same thing that Ella knew, so if they asked her, the story would be the same and she wasn't lying.

The first cop left a card in front of her. "In case you change your mind, you can call us at any time."

"Okay." She took it and nodded at them as they left.

While she was standing and looking at the card, Ella came in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much," Billie said and put the card in her back pocket. "Sure you're ready for a night shift?"

"Honestly, no, I'm not. I'm not a night person, but I'll be fine."

One of the college kids had called in sick and since Bille had worked the day, Ella was working the night.

"Call me, I might be awake."

Ella gave her a kiss. "Try to sleep, I won't call, and say 'hi' to the concerned customer."

"Can you at least call him Quinn?"

"Okay, Quinn, say 'hi' to him from me."

"No, I won't. But I told him to come to a dinner. I think it might take a while before he makes it though."

"Good. I'm very curious about him."

"Promise to be nice, no hassling him with millions of questions."

"You mean like you did with Sean?" Ella laughed. She was right. Billie had bombarded him with questions the first time they met.

"It's not the same. He was your boyfriend."

Ella didn't say anything, just raised her eyebrows, indicating that she was very sceptical about the 'just friends'-argument.

"I have to go." She gave Ella a kiss on the cheek and left, reminding herself to call Quinn about the cops' visit as the first thing she did when she got home.

-o0o-

Quinn was in Rogue River. He'd gone by Charming and followed them on a run and when they left the guns to the Rogue River crew he left Redwood and followed up there. He was in the clubhouse when his phone rang. It was Billie.

"Hey, Freckles," he said when he answered.

"_I had the cops here, again."_ He liked that she didn't sound all that pleased about it. _"Did you know they were watching me?"_

"Yeah. I saw them." He hadn't mentioned it since that could make her change her ways, obviously the stupid fucks hadn't realized they were blowing their own cover, he wondered how they'd done it though. He would ask her later on. He wasn't surprised that she'd noticed it, she wasn't stupid.

"_Never thought about telling me?" _Yup, she sounded pissed, he liked that. It meant she'd dislike the cops a little more.

"No. Didn't matter." He walked into the dorm he was sleeping in. "Miss me?"

"_Miss your dick, but at the moment that's pretty much it. So why didn't it matter?"_

"They won't get anything from watching you. And you didn't act different since you didn't know. It was better if they blew their own cover."

"_It__bugs me."_

"What? That they're watching you or that I didn't tell you?"

"_Both, mostly that they're watching me."_

"Can't blame 'em, you're nice to keep an eye on." She groaned and then he heard music in the background. Jazz. "Where are you?"

"_At home."_

"Did they visit you at home?"

"_No, at work, but Ella came just after so I waited to call you until I got home."_

"Told you to call me immediately."

"_I know you did, but again; Ella was there and she's s__c__eptical enough and all over my ass about you."_

He didn't like to hear that so he decided to go on that fucking family dinner as soon as possible so her sister'd back off. He needed to teach her to do what he told her, among other things; call him immediately if the cops had been there. It was better to do that in person though.

"Okay. What else did they say?"

"_That they knew you've spent the night here, that you were a member of Sons of Anarchy and that the guy named Michael West was going to testify. Oh and that they could protect me."_

He didn't miss that slight sarcasm towards the end. "And what did you say?"

"_That I didn't need it. And that you'd helped me when I got sick and that's how I got to know you and that we were friend__s__ and I let you stay__the night since you spent a lot of time on the road."_

"Good." Sounded like she knew what she was doing and that she'd paid attention when he instructed her. He'd ask her more about the visit when he saw her next time, at the moment he wanted to know other things. "Wanna tell me what you're wearing?"

"_I'm naked and I'm standing in the window so everyone can see me."_

He laughed. "Hope you locked the door."

"_No. I'm hoping someone will come in here and exercise with me so I can get some sleep."_

"Naughty girl. Wanna lock that door and have phone sex with me instead?"

"_I'm not very good at that, but I can give it a shot."_ She lowered her voice _"What are you wearing, sexy?"_

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "That wasn't a serious try."

"_No. Seriously though; I do miss your dick."_

Now that, he liked to hear a lot. "Good. I'll call you when you're not all agitated and give the phone sex another try."

"_And the cops?"_

"Keep it up, you're doing good, baby. And call me if they come back. Immediately." He realized something. "They're in a van down the street from you. Go out in nothing but that green robe to get the paper, flashing those legs, that'll give them something to look at."

She laughed. _"No way! I'll save it for you."_

"Good girl!" He was fucking pleased to hear that. "I'll see you soon."

"_Okay."_ She was quiet for a few seconds. _"Before or after the phone sex?"_

"I thought I'd stop by and practice dirty talk with you at first, then we'll give it another try. If you don't want to give it another go now."

"_Like..." _And the teasing bitch lowered her voice into some husky version he'd never heard from her, _"Oh, baby, shove that huge dick deep into me and fuck me raw."_

He swallowed. "Sure you're not up for some phone sex?" He was ready, definite boner and the mental image of her in that robe sure helped.

She just giggled. _"No, I'll think about some good stuff to say and call you. I promise to moan at all the right moments too."_

"Do that and use that voice when you do."

"_I'll drink some whisky while I'm doing it."_

"Bye, Freckles."

"_Bye." _And she hung up.

He looked at the phone and grabbed his dick. Definitely a boner. He needed to do something about that.


	9. By the Light of the Silvery Moon

___Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Special thank you to MuckyShroom and Simone Santos, as always, for all your help._

_A longer A/N at the end._

* * *

**9. By the Light of the Silvery Moon**

Bille had been woken up in the morning by Sarah who'd called and said that Billie needed some quality shopping and girly pampering time. It sounded like a good idea so she agreed. She'd made a serious dent in her wallet, shopped a lot, more than usual. Sarah had obviously heard about Quinn and when she found out they'd finally gotten into bed together, she shoved Billie into some lingerie shops as well to 'give that biker needed a reason to drop by as often as possible'.

When she came back home she was a bit surprised to see Quinn sitting on his bike, he hadn't mentioned anything about coming by, but then again; he never had. He just dropped by when he felt like it and it didn't bother her anymore.

"Hey, Freckles. Whatta ya got there?"

"I've been shopping."

"Something nice?" He asked with a huge smile.

"I think you'll like some of it." She walked towards the door. "Didn't think you'd come so soon."

"It's Tuesday and your sister wanted me at that dinner." When she turned around he grabbed her ass and leaned closer to her ear. "Thought I'd get the family approval part over with," he said and kissed her just underneath her ear.

"Like you give a shit what she thinks."

"I don't, just thought you might." He followed her inside with his hand still on her ass. "I need a shower." Once the door was closed he pushed her against the wall. "Looks like you need one too."

"Wanna lick me clean?"

He laughed his burly laugh. "That's some of what I had in mind."

"I have to call Ella and tell her you're coming."

He didn't seem to notice what she was saying, instead he was looking into the bags he'd taken from her.

"Nice." He held up a pair of panties. "I'd like to see you in these."

"That can be arranged." She reached up and gave him a kiss. "Go to the bathroom, I'll be right with you."

Quinn took a final look at the black panties he was holding in his hand. He was dying to see them on her, and to rip them off her.

He threw off his clothes in the bedroom and continued into the bathroom. It didn't take her long before she stepped into the shower with him. Horny redheads, he fucking loved them. He picked up the soap and started to rub her back.

"Mmm," she mumbled and leaned closer to him so he reached around and lathered her breasts.

He noticed her smile when she turned her head and he caught her mouth for a deep kiss. Their playing tongues and the wet small of her back rubbing against his dick was enough to get him rock hard so her pressed himself against her.

He put away the soap and turned her around, still kissing her, and groaned when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and press herself against him in return. Firmly pushing her against the wall, he moved down to kiss her throat. Slowly continuing further down along her body, he didn't stop until he he reached the red hair between her legs. Looking up at her, he stretched out his tongue and licked between her folds. When she leaned back her head, he reached around her and grabbed her behind focused on 'licking her clean'.

Surprisingly soon she pulled him up, kissed him and then smiled at him.

"Bed," she said and he nodded.

He turned off the shower and kissed her while walking out to the bed, pressing his dick towards her stomach, feeling very pleased when she moaned. They were both soaking wet, dripping all over the floor, but he didn't care. He wanted her, immediately and thankfully she seemed to be on the same page. When they reached the bed she laid back, and motioned to him to come.

Once he was inside her, he stopped for a second to regain some fucking wits. She opened her eyes and looked at him, to stop her from talking, he kissed her and then slowly started to move again. The second she'd walked up her driveway he'd had half a stiffy, it didn't take all that much when he knew he could have her. Especially when she'd been teasing him on the phone every fucking time they'd talked. Now he wanted a quick release so he'd be able to stand looking at her for a full dinner without fucking her in her sister's bathroom. He'd take it slower once they got back from that shit.

He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, had her sucking on his tongue, before pulling it out and carefully biting down on her lower lip.

"Missed me, Freckles?"

She laughed and opened her eyes, but didn't answer. He took her leg, bent it and locked it against his upper arm to angle her hips so he'd reach even deeper. With a moan she closed her eyes again.

He gave her small bites down her throat and then sucked on her nipple and that's when he felt her contractions coming.

"Baby," he mumbled and looked at her again with a smile. "You've definitely missed me."

"If I say 'yes', promise you won't stop?"

"I won't stop," he groaned and kissed her again.

Billie had missed him and the way he'd been eyeing her since the second she stepped out of the car had made it very clear that there was no way in hell he'd wait for long. She was ready before he even took off his clothes. Once those were off she had to brace herself not to jump him immediately.

He moved her leg further up and hit a spot inside her that hurt a little, but it was a good pain and she shrieked and moaned at the same time.

"There?" he asked and she nodded and grabbed his cheeks.

"Right there. Oh, Jesus! Right there!"

He leaned down, his mouth just above hers, just licking her lips and then stayed there, looking intensely into her eyes as she came. At least until she had to close her own eyes. He let go of her leg, grabbed her ass and rammed into her until he too came with a growl.

"I missed that," he said as he laid down next to her, still breathing heavily.

She laughed. "Since I'm a part of it I'm gonna assume you missed me too."

"Yup," he said. "And since that was quick, I'm gonna want another round later on."

"Not my fault it was quick."

He turned to his side and pulled her closer. "That was just the appetizer, baby."

"More like the amuse-bouche."

"What?"

"They have them in finer restaurants, like a teaser, it's to show the chef's skill and tease the pallet."

He gave her a kiss. "That's what it was."

He rolled to his back again and she turned to look at him.

"Don't get too comfortable, we need to get going soon."

"I need another shower," he mumbled and leaned over to kiss her nipple before getting up. "Coming with me?"

"I think it's safest if I wait until you're done."

He nodded with a smile and she watched him get up and walk into the bathroom. It was nice just to watch the man. Then she got up to fetch the bags, he seemed very interested in some of the stuff she'd bought. She was pretty sure he'd like the dress as well. It didn't show off much, but it was green and he seemed to like her in that color. It did suit her, made her hair look even more red.

She heard him come out from the bathroom and she picked up her things, left the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom. Sarah had pushed some shampoo, conditioner and other stuff into her arms as well so she bought them and once she started to use them she smiled. Sarah sure as shit knew her stuff.

Quinn wasn't in the bedroom when she came out, but she heard him in the kitchen. She found the right bag and started to put on her underwear when she heard him behind her.

"If I buy new ones, can I rip those off later?"

She turned around and picked up her stay ups. "No, I just bought them."

"Are you dressing up for the dinner?"

"I always do, you've seen me come from one of them. It's a thing. We dress up and behave."

"Gotta say, Freckles," Quinn laughed. "From where I'm standing it looks more like you're going to misbehave."

Billie held up her dress. "Not when I put this on and some make up. I'll look like a million bucks."

"I bet," he said and moved closer and ran his hand over her new bra. "Guessing we're not taking my bike there."

"_I'm_ not. You can if you want to." She pulled the dress over her head, turning around she held up her hair so he could zip her up. "Did you make coffee?"

"Yes. Want some?" He closed the dress and gave her neck a kiss.

She nodded and Quinn left. While drying her hair she heard him yell something and she turned of the hairdryer to go and see what he wanted.

"What?"

"What's this?" he said and pointed at another picture on the wall while handing her a coffee cup.

Billie laughed when she saw which one he was looking at. "It's the whore and the giant. Dante sees them in purgatory."

"Whore and the giant." He grabbed her ass while still looking at the picture. "Really? That's fitting."

"I hope you're not implying that I'm a whore. Not even mentioning that he beats her up when he notices her eying Dante."

"Won't beat you up and I don't think you're a whore. It's still fitting."

"Good," she said and hit him with the hairbrush. "I need to finish now so we're not late."

Quinn looked at Billie when she left. That dress made her look very hot and knowing what she had underneath it made her even hotter. He was gonna rip those fucking panties off her no matter what she'd said.

He sat down on the porch with his coffee and a smoke and smiled when she came out about twenty minutes later. She did look like a million bucks.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready." She looked nervous and he stood up and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine. Not like she can dislike me anymore than she seems to be doing."

Billie laughed a nervous laugh and he gave her another kiss.

"She doesn't dislike you. She's just worried," she mumbled and pulled his braid. "And you've even done your hair. She'll appreciate that."

They walked to her car. "Is it a hands off dinner?"

"Yes, please. Keep it hands off." She grabbed his cut and he put an arm around her shoulders. "So give me a kiss now."

"In front of the cops and all." He did as she asked though. "Okay, but it's gonna be very hands on once we're out of there."

"Deal." She looked at him. "But I don't see a priest's collar."

"Couldn't get a hold of one." When she walked towards the driver's seat he stopped her. "If you want me in that fucking cage, I'm driving it."

"Fucking cage. You truly have a way with words, Quinn."

"I know. Give me the key." She didn't protest and gave it to him.

-o0o-

"So what's going on between you two?" Ella asked in the kitchen while looking at Quinn in the dining room, talking politely to Sean.

"I don't know."

It was sort of true. Billie wasn't really sure what was going on. They were having sex and he was here, at the dinner, so there was something going on. She just wasn't sure exactly what and at the moment, she wasn't in a hurry to find out. At the moment, things were good, no point in destroying it with over analyzing things before she knew what she wanted.

"He seems nice," Ella said while still looking at Quinn.

"He _is _nice. Just... give him a chance."

"Of course." Ella handed her a bowl full of mashed potatoes. "He's just... huge."

Billie laughed as she walked out to the dining room and put the bowl on the table before picking Nina up.

"What's that smell?" Ella asked when she came out and sniffed at Billie, especially her hair. "It's great."

"Sarah made me buy some stuff."

She buried her nose in Billies hair. "It's amazing, I want it."

"I don't remember what it was called. I'll let you know." She sat down next to Quinn, still holding Nina who eyed him carefully before pointing at him. "That's Quinn. Wanna sit in your own chair?"

Nina nodded and Billie stood up to get her into it. When she turned around Quinn was eyeing her and she didn't miss Sean's looks either and for a second she wondered what they'd been talking about while she was in the kitchen.

Ella really was on her best behavior and Billie was grateful, really grateful. There were some very casual questions and it turned out that Sean used to own a bike when he was younger, to both her and Ella's surprise.

"I didn't know that," Ella said with a laugh.

"Laid it down one night in the rain and it scared me."

"And you didn't get back in the saddle?" Quinn asked, but in a nice way.

"No. Middle of the night, outside Lodi, I couldn't get it going and my phone wasn't working. I had to walk for miles. Realized the risks with all that."

Quinn nodded and kept eating.

"Has that ever happened to you?" Ella asked and looked at Quinn.

"Sure. And twenty years ago there weren't any phones. We're usually more than one for longer rides. I do quite a few alone though, but there's usually someone knowing that I'm coming. And if there isn't, people call me all the time. They'd notice if I disappeared pretty damn quick."

Ella laughed since his phone had been ringing pretty much non stop the entire night. He'd taken a few of the calls, after excusing himself in a very nice way. Billie was impressed, he was really making an effort. It might be that he'd never really made an effort with her though, he loved teasing her too much for that.

Just then, his phone called again and with a laugh he picked it up. "I'm really sorry..."

"But you have to take this," Ella said and pointed at his food. "If you're done with that I'll bring out the dessert."

"I'm done. Thank you. It was great," he said while walking towards the kitchen.

The second he was out the door both her and Sean looked at her.

"You're so not 'just friends'," Ella said and Sean nodded. "There's no way he'd even be here if you were 'just friends', he wouldn't give a damn."

"I'm not sure what we are," Billie finally said.

"Oh, come on. There's sparks flying all over the place every time you look at each other," Sean laughed.

Quinn was standing in the kitchen and looked into the dining room. There was some comment about sparks and Billie looked a bit embarrassed. He had a feeling he was the topic of the conversation. It was Hap calling, they had asked for him in Charming and he was filling him in on the situation.

Once the phone call was over, Ella came walking in with plates and started to put them into the dishwasher.

"So Billie has told me you spent most of your time on the road."

"Yes," he said and assumed this was why he was there, to be questioned, so he leaned against the counter. "Want some help?"

"No, thank you." She looked up. "Actually, you can make some coffee."

"Sure," he said and looked around to find the coffeemaker.

"I'm guessing she's mentioned that I... haven't said the nicest things."

"No. She's said you were worried." He measured the coffee and then looked at her. "She's smart. You don't have to worry."

"She's my baby sister. I worry about her all the time. When I'm not worrying about Nina... or Sean... or dad."

Quinn laughed. "You're just the worrying kind then?"

She closed the dishwasher and smiled. "I am. Just... try to keep her out of trouble."

"Absolutely."

"I know... there's more to this than she's telling me and I know you're not going to tell me either, but please make sure she's... protected, from whatever it is."

For a second he thought about denying it, but she wouldn't fall for that.

"I will. And I'll make sure it doesn't blow back on you or your family either."

"Thank you." She handed him some plates with a big, very honest, smile. "Take these out there. I hope you like sorbet."

"I do." He didn't and that's when he realized how hard he was trying to stay on Ella's good side.

-o0o-

Quinn grabbed Billie the second they stepped into her house. "Can I get hands on now?"

"Yes," she groaned and moved against the hand he had between her legs. "Please do."

"Fucking driving me crazy at that dinner. Make eating look like mouth porn," he mumbled and with a smile he ripped of her panties. She didn't even flinch and instead she pulled him down and shoved her tongue inside his mouth.

Still kissing her, he unbuckled his pants, being very thankful for the condoms he had in his pocked and after putting one on, he lifted her up and the second she latched her legs around him, he rammed inside her.

It was fast, hard and didn't last for long, but really fucking good. Still inside her he chuckled.

"I think that was an appetizer."

"Yup," she nodded while panting against his chest.

"What was the comment about sparks?"

"They said it was obvious we weren't just friends," she laughed. "That there were sparks flying all over the place whenever we looked at each other."

"Bet there was," he said when he put her down on the floor. "Kept imagining you in all sorts of positions. Mostly with my dick in your mouth instead of that fork. Or the spoon, no one eats sorbet like that."

"I do." She gave him a kiss before arranging her dress and smoothing it over her thighs. "I'm washing my face and brushing my teeth now, then I'll be butt naked in bed, and I want that main course tomorrow."

He watched her leave and pulled up his pants. He'd show her a main course. And the dessert better not be sorbet, 'cause as far as he was concerned that was just glorified ice.

Just like she promised, she was butt naked in bed next to him and she didn't seem tired. She was in a talking mood, probably due to her sister's poking around.

"You know, I should be afraid of you, and should really dislike you. I definitely shouldn't be naked in bed with you."

"Lotta 'should' in that sentence," he turned towards her and grabbed her ass. "Not much about what you want."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is." He pulled her closer and kissed her. "Whatta you want?"

"What do you want?" she said with an irritated voice.

"At the moment, you, like this, butt naked in bed. That's a good start."

"And then?"

"I'd like to nail you tomorrow morning, maybe get head in the shower and I seem to remember something about a bowling grip you've asked for."

"Is it that easy for you?"

"Yes. Doesn't have to be more complicated than that." She glared at him and he held her chin. "Why should you dislike me?"

"Well, killing a guy and then stalking me, pretty much wearing me down, that should make me dislike you. At least be really fucking scared of you."

"He was a rat, and I didn't wear you down." He noticed the look she gave him. "Okay, I did, but are you really complaining?"

"No. That's what's bugging me."

"Well if you really think you 'should' do shit, maybe you should just go with it and take it as it comes?"

"That's kind of what I'm doing here."

"Good." He let go of her when she turned around and then he put an arm around her. He hoped she kept going with it because he liked this.

He woke up and the bed was empty. It was 3 am so he wondered where the fuck Billie was. He got out of bed and after putting on a pair of boxers he went to find her. She was on the couch with a glass of wine on the table and wearing headphones, he assumed it was jazz. When he tapped on her shoulder she jumped.

"Fuck! You scared me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He sat down next to her. "Still worrying about the 'shoulds'?"

"No," she smiled. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss. "Tired now?" She shook her head. "Will you come to bed or am I gonna have to fuck you on the couch tomorrow morning?"

"I'll come to bed, but you can fuck me on the couch in the morning anyway, if that's what you want."

"Good." He gave her a kiss and got up. "I'm tired and I'm gonna make use of that comfortable bed you've got."

"Knock yourself out," she said and was already putting the headphones back on.

The next time he woke up she was in bed and was holding him with her face buried between his shoulder blades. He concluded that he needed to save the fucking until later in the day and make sure it wasn't just quickies so she was really tired when it was time to sleep.

* * *

_I know that quite a few of my readers are reading both of the stories that I'm publishing, but not all of you. I've had this info on "Sweet Things, Greedy Hands" already, but wanted to make sure that everyone knew why my updates are slightly erratic at the moment._

_I want to thank the kind reviewers on the other story and don't feel forced to comment on this, I know that's almost impossible, I mainly want you all to know why I'm not being as efficient as usual._

_I'm still writing and publishing, but it's a bit slower than usual, and I'm also only writing what I feel like at the moment, and there's a reason to that._

___A____bout two months ago, my grandfather on my mothers side passed away. ____The next blow came two weeks ago when my other grandfather died. I was very, very close to him. At times he lived ____with us and he was the one who taught me how to play poker when I was around five years old. He also taught me how to bluff, cheat and hustle._

___One of my fondest memories from when I was a child was when I was seven or eight. He was playing poker with some guys and gave me his chair with a nod. When I won the second hand in a row, by bluffing like hell, he laughed his ass off. In the guys defense; they probably didn't think I knew what I was doing at all. He loved hearing about me playing, even if it was 'that pussy poker' (Texas Hold-em, he didn't like that)._

___I don't think he ever told me he loved me or hardly gave me a hug, it just wasn't his style, but it didn't matter at all. The main reason I loved being around him is that he never talked to me as if I was a child and he wouldn't dream of 'letting' me win, ever, no matter what game we played. Being with him, and I spent a lot of time with him, was just hanging out and doing whatever we felt like. And we quite often felt like playing cards, usually poker, while he told me stories. Usually about poker. I knew what a 'dead man's hand' was before I lost my first tooth._

___As always; thank you so much for alerts, favs and reviews. And a big thank you to the girls in the Freak Circle who truly have been a great support._


	10. Give Me The Simple Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As usual so many people to thank and I know most of you know who you are, so thank you, you're all my girls!_

_Also thank you to all the readers, followers and reviewers, you really keep me going._

_I'd like to give a special thank you to __**Arowley**__ who always gives me really great reviews and since it's guest reviews I can't thank you in person, but thank you so much for all of them. They always put a big smile on my face! And thank you for you kind words in this latest one._

* * *

**1o. Give Me The Simple Life**

Quinn had stayed around for three days this time before he was called off. He'd left her in bed early in the morning, telling her he'd call her. Three days later she was at work with Ella. She was going through papers in the front and Ella was going through the stock in the back.

A blond, well dressed woman came inside and walked up to Billie. She looked up with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Billie Madison."

"That would be me." She had a very bad feeling about this and it was it was confirmed once the woman held up a badge.

"I'm Agent Stahl, ATF." Billie didn't answer, she just nodded and hoped that Ella was far in the back and couldn't hear this discussion. "I have some questions."

"Okay. And you're going to ask them here, at work?"

"If you don't mind."

"Fine." She did, but she couldn't think of a place where she would like to meet this woman. She tried to remind herself to what Quinn had said, say as little as possible and be as truthful as possible.

"I understand that you and a Mr. Rane Quinn know each other."

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling me what the nature of your relationship is?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I mind telling you."

That probably wasn't very smart, but there was no way in hell she was gonna get into the private stuff. Besides, she was pretty sure they already knew, making out on the front lawn probably hadn't been the best idea.

"As I'm sure the police officers have pointed out to you; we can't protect you if you're not helping us."

"And what is it you think I need protection from?"

"Well," she smiled. "Assault and domestic abuse are just some of the thing he's been arrested for. And he's spent seven years in jail. That would be some of the things I think you need protection from."

"What's your point?"

"That you're not safe and we can keep you safe." She put a card on the desk. "Think about it. I'll come back."

The woman, who was much to smooth for Billie's liking, left and the next second Ella came out from the back.

"ATF?"

"Yes."

Ella studied her for a while. "She's not the first lawman who's been here, is she?"

"No."

"Billie, tell me the truth."

She knew what Ella meant, the truth about all of it, but she couldn't. Not just because she'd promised Quinn, but because she wanted Ella and her family safe, she didn't want to drag her into this. Also because Ella wasn't good at dealing with things, she got nervous and... frankly, Billie didn't trust her to keep her mouth shut. So for the first time that she could remember, she flat out lied to her sister.

"I am. There's nothing to tell. I'm guessing they're trying with everyone they see around them."

"Why were the others here?"

"They were looking for someone."

"And you don't know where that someone is?"

"No." That wasn't a lie, she had no idea where they'd buried him. "Ella, you're the one who's been pointing out he's a biker and you can't be all that surprised that the cops are trying."

Ella nodded and walked over to give her a hug. "Just be careful."

"I will."

"Hey," Ella said with a smile. "I liked him so don't worry."

"Okay," Billie nodded.

"She said his name was Rane."

"Yes?"

"He told me his name was Mike that first time."

Billie laughed. "I'm guessing they're pretty private people. He lied to me too."

"Rane Quinn," Ella shook her head. "Bit weird."

"A lot of things about him are."

Ella nodded and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Freckles."

Billie watched her walk away, she felt bad. She didn't' like this, lying to Ella. At times her sister was a nag, they argued and disagreed, but they didn't lie to each other and she had a feeling that being with Quinn meant she had to get used to that and she didn't like it. She didn't like to push her family away, but realized that it might be necessary if she wanted to keep them safe.

Billie also wondered why Quinn had been arrested for domestic abuse and if that had something to do with why his wife left him.

-o0o-

Quinn was at a warehouse watching guns being assembled. The main reason he was there was to check out the club though. There had been some problems among members and they had spilled out to mess up some national club shit, so he'd been asked to go up there, check it out, and see if he could clear that shit up. It happened now and then, that he was asked to mediate in clubs with troubles; or just to see what was going on, if he could be of some help. Usually by Clay, if he needed some club to shape up. He didn't have any actual powers, but he knew he had their respect and they paid attention.

This wasn't anything major as far as he could tell. Just nagging and bitching members and he guessed that a few rounds in the ring could take care of most of it. It was fascinating how small shit sometimes got so fucking big it interfered with the important stuff. At the moment, he was sitting on a forklift, smoking when his phone rang. It was Billie.

"Hey, Freckles. What's up?"

"_Got a visit form the ATF today."_

"Shit," he jumped down and walked outside. "And?"

"_Pretty much the same, that they can't protect me if I'm not helping them and..."_

"And what?"

"_She... told me some shit. It's... Anyway. She was a bitch, scary bitch." _Billie was quiet for a while. _"And I'm pretty sure she'll be back."_

"What was her name?"

"_Stahl. __Ella __heard it all."  
_

"So I'm on her shitlist again?"

"_No. She said she liked you. And that you had a weird name."_

"What?"

"_You said you name was Mike to her, that first night. Now she__'s__ got your full name."_

"Oh." He hadn't thought about that. He did sense it was something else though. Something that was really bugging her. "Anything else?"

"_She... said some things about you. To scare me."_

"What?" Fucking bitch! He needed to find out more about her. "What did she say?"

"_It doesn't matter. How are you doing?"_

"Baby, don't! Tell me."

"_That you'd been arrested for domestic abuse. Among other things."_

Fucking ultra cunt. It wasn't what it sounded like at all, but he wasn't sure how to explain all that shit to Billie, over the phone.

"It's not.. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"_Sure."_

But she didn't say anything after that and he wasn't sure what to say now.

"Babe... Talk to me."

"_Is that the real reason you divorced?"_

"No! I... It wasn't and I didn't hit her. I'll tell you, all of it, next time I see you. Okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Anything else?"

"_No._

"Are we okay?"

"_Yes. It's just a lot to think about. Really, just, female over analyzing shit. Just called to tell you she was here and she was one scary bitch. Didn't like her at all and I'm sure I'll see her again."_

"Stick to your story and you'll be fine."

"_How are you doing?"_

"Good. I'd be better if I got some nice pictures from you."

"_I'm not sending you nude pictures. I don't trust you enough for that."_

He laughed, but he was still worried about that ATF woman.

"I'll work on that. One in the robe then?"

"_Maybe. I'll think about it."_

She was still off and he cursed that ATF bitch. "Babe, I'll call you later."

"_Okay. Do that."_

"I'm gonna call some guys to find out more about that agent. Stahl, was it?" It would probably be better to talk to her again when she'd calmed down and he could give her more information.

"_Yeah. Do that and let me know what they say."_

"You know I will and no worries. Okay? I'll get back to you. Get ready for those pics instead."

She finally laughed a little. _"In you dreams, Big Guy."_

They hung up and he immediately called Clay.

"_How's Ut__ah__?"_

"It's okay. Listen, what can you tell me about a female ATF agent called Stahl?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line that didn't calm him down at all.

"_Why are you asking?"_

"She visited Billie today. Said she was a scary bitch."

"_She is. We were wondering where that bitch disappeared to. Guess we know now. Really fucking scary, stops at nothing."_

"Shit."

This wasn't good. ATF was bad, and an agent that Clay described as 'really fucking scary' was a really bad thing. And Billie seemed pretty damn sure she'd be coming back. She was probably right.

"_Think she can handle it?"_

"She'll do fine." He had no doubt she could handle the feds, she wouldn't talk. He wasn't so sure she'd want to see him by the time they were done with her though.

"_Listen. This bitch made Opie look like a rat, basically to scare him into talking. She's been on our Old Ladies, threatened with jail time, we even had to send one off to Ireland. She goes after what they have to l__o__se."_

Quinn knew what that was for Bille, he didn't even have to think about it.

"Think she'll talk to the sister as well?"

"_Yeah, if that bitch think she can get something out of it, she'll go after her fucking grandparents too. Warn her about it. Has she told the sister?"_

"No."

"_Are you sure?"_

"I had dinner there, she doesn't know, she'd never let me into her house if she'd known." He was damn sure that Ella didn't know anything, she was too much of a good girl to keep quiet about it. Bille knew that too so she wouldn't tell her either.

"_Dinner? You went for a dinner at redhead's sister__'__s place," _Clay said and the amusement in his voice was evident. _"I'm guessing you're nailing her then and something else."_

"I'm keeping an eye on her, all you need to know."

"_I'm taking that as a yes," _Clay laughed. _"Keep me informed, about the redhead and __what's going on in that fucking club."_

"Absolutely."

They hung up and he lit another smoke. Talking to Clay had not eased his mind and he'd be stuck here for another couple of weeks, at least. Probably longer. He was going to have to tell Billie about this and he wasn't sure how he'd best warn her. She seemed to really dislike the ATF bitch, but at the same time, something was off and he wasn't sure what it was.

-o0o-

Billie was bored, she'd felt bored for a few days. She hadn't seen Quinn for seven weeks, but they talked on the phone quite often. At least on a regular basis.

He'd warned her about Stahl, that she might go for her family as well and he'd once again said she couldn't tell her sister of father about it. Like she'd do that! She didn't want them involved in this, this was her problem. Frankly, it was quite possible that they'd inform the police just to protect her. If the tables were turned she might do just that.

By now, she was starting to miss him. Something that bothered her a bit, she didn't like to feel needy. They hadn't talked about the domestic abuse thing either, she hadn't brought it up and neither had he. She assumed that he was saving that for when they actually met, whenever that was. He hadn't mentioned when he might be back, only said he was still in Utah, checking up on a club.

At the moment she was on her back on the couch, reading a book and half trying to convince herself it was time to get up, take a shower and get dressed for work. Her head knew that's what was needed, but her body was much too comfortable where it was; and that showering wasn't all that necessary, she didn't smell all that bad.

She returned her focus to the book in her hands, banishing Quinn and all that came with him from her head. There was no need to go over _that_ mess again. The 'this is what it means to be with a biker'-mess. That thing had been going over and over in her head like a broken record since Mrs. ATF Agent paid a visit and she had lied her ass off to her sister. Then she lied to her dad on the phone as well. At least she was practicing her lying, which was good since Quinn kept telling her how bad she was at it. Apparently good enough to get her sister and dad off her back, even if they might not have fully believed her.

When the doorbell rang she was relieved, it got her head out of her ass and with a sigh she got up and went for the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Thomas standing on the other side of the door.

"I just want to talk."

Any other time, she would've thrown the door in his face, possible after some serious yelling, but she didn't want to give those fucking cops anything. She didn't need to give them more fodder, especially not that scary fucking ATF agent. She was pretty sure they were out there too, or at least got information about everything that happened at her house. At the same time she was worried, it was strange that he just showed up like this, again.

"Thomas, why? There's nothing to say," she said in another attempt to get rid of him easily

"Just talk a bit."

With a sigh, she opened the door and let him in, hoping she'd be rid of him soon, preferably though the back door.

He walked inside and stopped in the middle of the living room, looking around when he moved towards the couch she stopped him.

"Don't get too comfortable, you're not staying."

"Why did you stop seeing me?"

"I thought I'd told you that, more than once. We didn't want the same thing."

"I think you're lying. I think its got something to do with that biker, the one who was here when I came here once."

"It doesn't."

That was a lie, at least a little bit. It was because of him, but not the way Thomas thought, it wasn't that he'd tried to stop her from seeing Thomas, it was that she had realized that she rather have sex with Quinn; and that Mona had been right, she'd tried the yuppie kind and it was time to move on, grow up.

"He didn't like me." Thomas sounded like a grumpy five year old.

"No, he didn't." That much had been pretty damn obvious and there was no way she could hide it even if she wanted to, which she didn't. On the other hand, he was starting to freak her out and she needed to be careful. "But that had nothing to do with it, Thomas. You took this more seriously than me."

"We had something, something good and you're just throwing it away."

By now, the look in his eyes was starting to really freak her out. She was getting scared for real and she was't sure how to get out of this situation.

"I'm not _throwing_ anything away, Thomas, and you need to give me some room, you're starting to scare me. If it was meant to happen it will, but not now."

"I know," but he didn't seem to really hear her, he just moved closer to her with an annoying sad puppy face. "It makes me so angry, you're making the worst mistake in your life and you don't seem to realize it."

That did it for Billie. No fucking way could a guy come in here and say shit like that. Like she was too stupid to see what was right in front of her. Obviously the careful way of dealing with him wasn't getting her anywhere, or him out of her house.

-o0o-

It had been seven weeks and he had come to surprise her. Billie had been off, really off the last week and he wanted to get that smile from her when she stared at him. Besides, there wasn't any point in promising her he was on his way since he could be called off at any time. So instead of telling her he was on his way and then piss her off, he did it like this.

He immediately noticed the car outside Billie's house and wondered who it was. Once the bike was off he heard screaming. It was Billie.

When he ran inside he halted and had to brace himself to not pull out his gun and shoot the yuppie fucker the second he saw him. Looking at Billie, he had to once again stop himself, but now he was more leaning towards cutting the fucker open and show him his intestines.

None of them had even noticed him when he walked inside, they were still yelling at each other and he lost it.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

That caught their attention and they both shut up. Thomas was staring at him, but Billie wasn't, still glaring at the Yuppie she opened her mouth.

"Nothing. Thomas is leaving."

"Billie..." Yuppie fuck started, but when Quinn took a step towards him, he shut his mouth again.

"You heard the lady, you're leaving."

"This just proves my point," he said as he started to walk towards the door and Quinn wondered what fucking 'point' he was trying to make.

"No it doesn't," Billie dried her cheeks and that pissed him off more than anything, that he'd upset her. "Just proves you don't listen to women."

Quinn interrupted them, he didn't even want him talking to Billie. "Listen to me very carefully, you yuppie piece of shit. Stay the fuck away from her. Unless you get a written fucking invitation, you're not coming here again."

Once the asswipe was out the door he turned to Billie, "Wanna tell me what that really was about?"

"It was about him being an ass. Don't worry about it."

"So I shouldn't worry if a guy is in here and you two are yelling at each other and you're crying?"

"No. Why should you?"

He was about to explode, but he knew she'd had enough for the moment and having another go at her right now would just be low. He was sticking to that decision right up until the moment when she turned around and walked away.

"Billie! Fucking hell! Where are you going?"

"I need to change, I'm going to work."

"So you're not going to tell me what he was doing here?"

"He came uninvited, told me I was making a big mistake breaking up with him." She once again pointed towards the bedroom. "I_ need_ to change, I'm already running late."

"If he comes here again, I want you to call me."

"And what are you going to do about it if you're 400 miles away?" she asked and walked away, again. This time he didn't stop her.

She had a point, but it still pissed him off. He waited in the door and watched her take off her clothes and put on her work shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"I can call someone to come here."

"And do what? Shoot him in my living room."

He would like them to shoot him, maybe not in the living room. And then he changed his mind. He actually didn't want anyone else to shoot him, he wanted to do that himself. On the other hand he wasn't stupid, he couldn't go around shooting people around her just 'cause they pissed her off, even if he wanted to, it would send her away screaming.

"I was more leaning toward kicking him out."

"Whatever you were _leaning_ towards, I highly doubt they'd be here on time. And I'm not letting him in again anyway so don't worry about it."

She walked past him and left the house, not saying anything else, so he assumed it was okay that he stayed there.


	11. Feeling Good

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you for all your support. And a huge thank you to Simone Santos and MuckyShroom._

_A shout out to the Freak Circle as well for really doing their very best to keep me in a good mood. You girls are the best!_

* * *

**11. Feeling Good**

Quinn waited at Billie's house after she'd stormed out. It was an understatement to say that this wasn't really what he had expected when he came here after being away for over a month and a half. To top that off, the fridge didn't contain much. He found some leftovers in the freezer and two beers in the back of the fridge that had probably been there since his last visit. He glanced at the wine bottles but decided he had to be really fucking low to have a go at the pussy juice. Two beers would have to do.

Since she hadn't left the fucking key with him, he couldn't go and get more unless he wanted to leave the house unlocked. He guessed that wouldn't make his situation any better.

He hung out on the patio on the back, drinking and smoking while reading a book he'd found that seemed at least mildly interesting. Turned out that it wasn't. When it got close to midnight he went to bed. Still kind of pissed. She needed to trust him to help her. Even if he wasn't around he could always send someone else and he would, but he had to fucking know when she needed the help to be able to do that. He assumed it was a fine balance between her being okay with him being away and taking care of herself and her needing him enough to call him when she was in trouble.

That thought, and the fact that he'd had it, sent him off a bit and he once again started to wonder what the fuck he was doing with her and where they were heading. He'd sworn that he wouldn't try that Old Lady-shit again. On the other hand, she wasn't one, she'd never be one. She was completely detached from the club, had nothing to do with it and he liked that. He wanted to keep it like that. Besides being a witness, she didn't know anything anyone couldn't find out by Googling. Still half worried and not even close to drunk enough, he fell asleep.

He woke up when he felt her circling his waist.

"Didn't think you'd still be here," she mumbled when he turned around.

"Couldn't leave unless I wanted to leave the door open."

"Hmmm," she mumbled and kissed his chest. "Too bad. And now you can't leave until you've made me cum."

Quinn tugged on her hair until she tilted her head back and he smiled. "Fuck you and leave?"

"The fuck is obligatory, you don't have to leave."

"Good," he said and kissed her. "Cuz I'm not leaving. Are we okay?"

He'd expected another round of endless fucking discussions and nagging when she came back, not a half naked Billie hugging him. When he pulled her closer and noticed her bare ass he changed that to fully naked Billie. The little firecracker had come to bed naked.

"Sure. I wasn't pissed at you. He just got me all worked up and you got the leftovers. I'm sorry."

"Baby, did you just completely roll over on your back and apologize?"

"Yes," she smiled and pulled him closer. "Although I'm not on my back yet."

He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed, following her until he was on top of her, neatly between her legs.

"You know," she murmured between kisses. "Coming here and yelling at my guest, I think you owe me."

"Guest?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to get you to do me a favor here."

"If it's something to do with sex, just fucking ask."

She stopped and looked at him. "You know, I think I just wanna get off. Whatever way you can think of." Billie ran her hands down his chest and over to his back.

"I like it when you tell me what you want."

"You just like to hear me talk dirty."

"Damn right," he chuckled. "I like to come here and hear you talk dirty while I fuck you."

"Good." She stroked his cheek. "You can keep coming here and keep me satisfied and exercised. There's no need to protect me and stuff."

"Would it be okay if I do both?"

He kissed her jaw and down over her chest until he found her nipple. Slowly circling it while leisurely stroking his hand over the inside of her thigh.

"Maybe. It depends."

"So wha'd'ya want?" he asked and looked up at her. A smile spread on her lips.

"Still waiting for that bowling grip."

Leaning down, he kissed her slowly and thoroughly. "Sure about that?"

"Mhmm," she mumbled against his lips and before licking them. "Very sure."

He moved down, circling her nipples with his tongue before gently biting down. After another lick he looked up at her again while stroking the inside of her thighs.

Getting her all worked up didn't take much of an effort, she'd been pretty ready to begin with. It wasn't long before she was on her hands and knees in front of him while he slowly and purposefully worked his dick in her.

He liked her like this. Admittedly he liked her in any position, but on her knees in front of him, with his hands gripping her waist, just above her hips and watching himself going in and out of her; it turned him on like few things did. He'd missed it like hell.

Leaning over her, kissing and nibbling her neck, he moved his hand to her front, between her legs. She was dripping wet. He buried his fingers between her folds, playing with her clit and she moaned, shoving herself against him, meeting his thrusts.

He wet his fingers, soaked them in her, before moving them down her back to her very nice behind. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ready."

"I was ready while you were giving me head. A proper bowling grip."

"I'll get you that too," he mumbled and slipped his fingers between her butt cheeks until he hit her anus with his thumb.

Her movements stopped and her head dipped forward. He slowly, carefully, kept circling it, adding pressure while still fucking her until she started to moan.

"Like that?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

"Don't worry." He moved up, still on his knees, and looked down at his dick and his thumb buried in his horny little redhead. "Fuck! Baby that's hot." He grabbed her waist more firmly with his other hand. "You're so fucking hot, Freckles."

With his thumb still inside her, he laid his hand flat on her back and pressed to get it as far inside her as possible before slowly pulling it out. She arched her back with a moan and he started to move his thumb in time with his dick.

There was nothing on this girl that wasn't sexy and looking at her like this; her perfectly shaped ass, her freckled back leading up to her neck and that red hair draped over her, it blew his mind.

He leaned over her again, circled his arm around her and grabbed her tit, pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She was getting closer, he could both hear it and feel it inside her. Seemed like a good time to ask.

"What are the chances of me getting my dick up there some day?"

"Move your finger like that to warm me up and use a lotta lube," she panted, "I'd say a pretty big chance."

With a groan he pulled out both his thumb and his dick, pushed her over to her back and dove into her again, fucking her hard. She wasn't the only one getting closer and he wanted to see her face when she came, that would set him off as well.

He was on top of her and reached behind her while they kissed, dipping his middle finger in her wetness, before going back to her anus again. This time he paid close attention to her face when he gently pressed inside her. She liked this, fucking loved it, he was gonna make damn sure to try for some anal, and soon.

Burying his tongue in her mouth, he felt her getting even closer. When she finally rolled back her head with a cry he pulled out his finger, grabbed her hips and fucked her as hard as possible to follow her.

Resting on his elbows he looked at her before carefully kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Fifth base?"

"That one I haven't heard," he laughed, "But I guess we're talking about the same thing."

"I still want you to give me head with a bowling grip."

"I'm saving that until I'm warming you up for the real backdoor action."

She gave him a smile before reaching up for a kiss and he laid down next to her.

Billie was resting her head in the nook of Quinn's arm. He was on his back, lazily drawing circles on her arm and over her shoulder blades.

"What does it mean to you, to be a biker?"

"Brotherhood," he answered without a second's hesitation. "Riding, family," he added after a while.

"But why do you choose to stay outside society? That 1 percenter thing that you talk about."

"It's not always something we choose. To some extent; maybe, but when you're like me, society doesn't want you."

He was still on his back with his eyes closed so she assumed that this was something he was okay to talk about. Hopefully she wouldn't piss him off; the glimpse she'd had of him pissed off earlier that day had been pretty scary. Even if he probably was more pissed at Thomas than her, they'd just taken it out on each other once he was gone. This was, however, a good time to ask him the uncomfortable questions. He'd tell her when she should just shut up.

"Isn't that more of a bad circle? You choose to stay outside and then they don't want you, because you choose to stay outside."

He looked at her with a smile, that was a good sign. "Are you trying to change me now, girl?"

"No," she laughed. "No. I'm trying to understand you."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll try to help you with that. I'm not choosing to ignore the law, I just think there are things that are more important than the laws society has created. The rules and moral codes of my clubs, protect my brothers and the people close to me. I do that, but I'm prepared to take the punishment the law gives me. Do you understand?"

"Maybe. But..." She was honestly a bit worried now and at the same time she really wanted to understand him. She buried her face against his chest so she wouldn't have to look at him while she thought about how to express her thoughts.

"But, what?" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I won't get pissed."

"That's not how it works. Civilization is based on people following the rules. If... everyone just followed their own code, how would that work?"

"It wouldn't."

"And..."

"And it doesn't matter, I'm not an outlaw in a society full of outlaws. I'm an outlaw in this society and I don't see the point in speculating on what could have been, or how things would be if everyone did like me."

"How inconvenient," she said and he smiled at her sarcasm. "But other people that get in your way. The ones who actually try to followed the laws in this society and then... end up in your version of it."

"Like you?"

"Like me. If things would've been different, would you have killed me?"

"No. There's an unwritten rule to not let civilians get hurt. No one wants that."

"But it happens."

"Yes. That doesn't mean that we would've killed you. We don't have to, most people shut up, it's only if they don't that there's a problem. But in general, it's not worth the trouble."

"The trouble?"

"Babe, don't get pissed. The point is, as long as we attack each other, between different gangs, the cops really don't give a shit. If we start offing civilians, that's when we end up in trouble. And we don't kill women. We keep our wars to ourself and solve our own problems."

She still didn't fully agree with him. That wasn't how society worked; you couldn't make your own rules and get pissed when people didn't want to follow them.

"You're pissed anyway," he said and made her look at him again.

"Not pissed, I just don't agree with how you see things."

"It's because we haven't seen the same things." He was still holding onto her jaw, looking at her, finally she nodded and he gave her a kiss. "And I'm sorry for making you a little outlaw and having you lie to cops."

Obviously he'd understood what really bothered her. At least some of it. Being uneasy with lying to her family hadn't caught up on him. Yet.

"You don't look all that sorry."

"Hard to look sorry when you're naked next to me." He had that wolf grin again before actually looking a bit more serious. "I don't go out of my way to break the law or hurt people, but I do what's necessary to protect the people I care about. See the difference?"

"Yes."

"And being a part of the club means that I protect the people my brothers care about and they'd do the same for me."

"Like the black eyed guy?"

"Happy?"

Was he kidding? They couldn't be talking about the same guy.

"They guy who came with you to the gas station? How the fuck did he get that nick name?"

"It's not a nick name. It's his real name."

"That is one sadistic mom."

"Don't ever say that to his face. He's very protective of his mom." He smiled, but looked damn serious anyway so she decided to never, ever even mention the word mom around... Happy. "Anyway, him, yes, he'd do anything I asked."

"He still freaks me the fuck out."

"I'm don't blame you, baby, but if he comes here, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not sure my gut feeling would agree with you on that one."

"If he's close, he's the one I'm sending."

Quinn wanted her to be okay with that, he needed her to be okay with that because he trusted Happy. Not only to do what he told him, but to do it to perfection. That was one of the reasons he'd been so pleased about him becoming a Nomad. He fucking loved having him as one of his guys. It was also the case that he was one of few brothers she'd met and he wanted to send someone she recognized, for her own safety. In time he'd introduce her to some of the others, just in case. And then, he freaked out about where his brain was going, what he was planning. He looked down at her again and smiled.

"You need to trust me on these things, Billie. And you need to call me if you're in trouble."

"I wasn't in trouble today. I'm not gonna call you every time someone raises their voice at me. I work with customers you know, they're quite often crazy."

"Baby," he wasn't sure how to get through to her on this. "You need to call me, use your gut feeling, but you call me if you need help. It doesn't matter where I am."

"But most of them are like an hour..."

He grabbed her cheeks again and leaned down and kissed her to shut her up. "Call me."

"Okay, but he's not sleeping in my house."

That made him laugh. "Don't think he'd do it even if I asked. He needs a blow job to fall asleep and he's not gonna get that here."

"Is that like a biker pacifier?"

"To him." He leaned down and gave her another kiss. "So I don't want him to stay here."

"Good."

"Think you can sleep?"

"Maybe. You don't have to wait for me to fall asleep you know. I'm a big girl, I can entertain myself."

Thing was, he didn't like to wake up in the middle of the night when she wasn't there. If he was staying at her fucking house and she wasn't working the night, he wanted her in the damn bed.

-o0o-

When Billie woke up she noticed the snores next to her. She was trying to get out of bed, when the snores stopped and Quinn caught her and held her against his chest, locking her arms with just one hand.

"Where are you going, Freckles?"

"Make breakfast."

He kissed her cheek. "Guess that's okay."

"If you're nice I'll bring it here, naked."

"I'm not nice," he said into her hair. "But I'd still like you to serve me breakfast naked."

"I'll consider it."

When he let her go she got out of bed and took her robe from the hook next to the door.

"Gotta say," Quinn mused. "That robe is almost as good as naked."

She didn't say anything, just smiled and went out to the kitchen. She started the breakfast and it didn't take long before Quinn came out and kissed her cheek.

"Feel like a ride today?"

She turned around and he pinned her against the counter with one hand on each side of her.

"Actually, I have the day off, so that sounds like a good idea."

He didn't seem to hear her, he moved his hands up to her cheeks and gave her a kiss before staring into her eyes.

"I meant what I said yesterday, I want you to call me. Even if I'm far away there's always someone who'll come here."

"So what? You can just send people here and they'd help me."

"If I asked them to, they would."

She looked at him and he looked perfectly serious. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he nodded and gave her nose a kiss. "Get me that breakfast and I'll take you on a proper ride. When do you start working again?"

"Tomorrow night. Why? You plan on being away for that long?"

"If you're up for it."

Quinn looked at her intensely and after a few seconds she nodded. "Okay, I'm up for it."

"Then let's have breakfast, dress warm and I'll take you for a ride.

-o0o-

They ended up in a small town she'd never heard of, somewhere in Nevada. He took her to a diner and the waitress smiled big when he walked inside, until she saw Billie. Billie had a distinct feeling Quinn had been here before.

"Friend of yours?" she asked with a smile.

He turned and smiled at her with raised eyebrows. "Why? Jealous?"

"Would it get me laid if I was?"

"You'll get laid no matter what," he said and pulled her close with an arm around her waist. "But I'd like it if you got a bit jealous."

"Is that why you brought me here?"

"No. I brought you here because you started to squirm on the bike." He pinched her ass. "Is it hurting?"

"A little."

They sat down at a table and Quinn ordered for them. The girl avoided looking at Billie and hardly looked at Quinn either. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Wow! Don't think you'll get any from her again."

Quinn shrugged, "You're close to here, so I wouldn't bother."

"My ass is hurting like hell and you think it's close enough for some booty."

"It's good booty."

"I'm flattered," she said and batted her eyelashes.

Quinn looked at Billie who was still moving around on her chair to avoid sitting too long in one position. They weren't going any further today, but she'd still done okay. Better than expected, and she wasn't nagging. Only reason he'd noticed was that he could feel her moving around behind him.

He leaned over the table. "How about we take a room at a motel and fuck until tomorrow and then I'll take you back in time for work?"

"If we fuck until tomorrow I'm gonna have to take the bus back."

"I'll be careful, mostly tongue. No punching the starfish."

She gave him a big smile and her eyes glittered. "You're trying to find some synonym for anal that I don't know."

"I am. Even so; not today."

"If it's mostly tongue, then it's okay," she said with a serious nod and he laughed.

He liked that look on her face, just like he liked her face in general. He also liked that she'd just agreed to this. It was a spur of the moment idea he'd got and it was just okay. That was something he'd take advantage of again.

He was getting a bit worried about how much he liked her and liked being with her. Especially since the fucking wasn't that big part of why he liked being around her. When she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows like a question he realized he'd been staring at her and looked back down at the newspaper he'd been reading.


	12. Theme From the Middle of the Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Sorry for the long wait, I'm struggling a bit with this one at the moment. But no worries, I still know where I'm going, it's just a little hard to write this at the moment, it happens at one point or another with all stories. I'll figure it out._

* * *

**12. Theme From the Middle of the Night**

Something had changed. Billie knew that it had changed after that road trip. It wasn't a big change, no grand speeches or declarations or anything like that at all. It was just different and it was hard to even put her finger on what it was.

She had truly loved that road trip. Her ass had still been hurting the next morning and he'd made sure to make several stops on their way back to Sun Valley. Once back, he'd stayed for three more days before he left. It had been strangely easy. Not that it was usually much of a hassle to have him around, but it had become more... comfortable.

After that, even the phone calls were different. He still asked about cops, but not as often as before. He just called to talk to her. He called to tease her as well, mostly about phone sex, and she teased him by not getting into it. She was gonna save that one for later.

He hadn't been gone for a full two weeks the next time he showed up at the gas station. She looked up when she heard his standard greeting.

"Hey, Freckles!"

He was standing in the doorway and then came over to lean on the counter with a big grin.

"Hey. I'd ask why you haven't told me you were coming, but you never do."

"Actually just passing by this time, but I'll be back soon." He grabbed her around the neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "Wanna make sure you get some sleep, you look tired."

"I'm fine." Then she choked, because through the door came the black-eyed guy.

Quinn must've noticed her shock 'cause he pointed at the guy. "Billie, this is Happy."

"Hi, Happy," she managed to squeeze between her lips, and she had no fucking idea how she even managed that.

He didn't reply, just nodded and then pointed over his shoulder. "Pump one."

She nodded, punched it into the register and took Happy's money. When she handed him the change he shook his head.

"Keep it. I'll get a coffee."

"Sure." Him by the coffee machine wasn't something she wanted to even imagine and Quinn seem to notice. He leaned on the counter. She tried to smile and whispered. "Maybe you could warn me the next time."

"Didn't think you'd stick around if I did," he said and stroked her nose with his. "Don't worry about him. Heard anything from ATF?"

"Not since you asked me last time. Which would be the day before yesterday."

She kept her eyes on Happy who poured a cup of coffee and then came back over to them.

Quinn didn't miss how uncomfortable Billie was. He'd known she would be when he took Hap there, but he needed her to get to know him. Sending Hap to her place while she was terrified of him probably wouldn't do much good. A quick stop like this to start with was more than enough.

At the moment, Hap was spending a lot of time in Charming. If anything went south, Hap would be his first call. He trusted that guy and he knew he could keep her safe. He also knew he _would_ keep her safe if he asked him too. Hap was a loyal fucker.

He reached over the counter and gave her another kiss. He'd like to do a lot more, but asking Hap to wait while he nailed Billie in the back probably wouldn't go over all that well. Hap would be okay with it, Billie wouldn't though. So he took a final look at her, with an extra glance at those killer tits.

"Be good, Freckles. I'll call you."

"I know," she said with a shy smile and glanced at Hap. "Nice to meet you. Again."

Hap chuckled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too. Again."

They walked outside and he waited for Hap to comment on Billie. When he kept quiet Quinn realized he should've known better. Hap never commented on shit, simply since he hardly ever gave a shit. So instead they took off.

-o0o-

The next week, Quinn was on his way back up north again, but he was in a hurry so he couldn't stop even to say 'hi' to Billie. He didn't want to just stop by to say 'hi', he wanted to stop by and fuck her silly, so it was better to just skip it all together. Dropping in for some sleep and a quicky probably wouldn't make her all that thrilled.

He had no fucking idea what all the clubs were doing at the moment, his phone had been going off constantly lately. Charming had some fucking Aryan messing with them, Tacoma had some wanna-be gangsta pimp causing problems. New York was finally shaping up, but he needed to get up there again soon. Then there were the Canadian idiots. He was so fed up with those morons, most of the time they didn't even seem to be able to load their own guns. He might be a Nomad, he'd pitch in where he was needed, but that didn't make him a fucking nanny.

So at the moment he was going up North, just a quick stop though. Then back south, pick up Happy and down to Texas, who needed some info from some meth traders before they permanently disappeared. After that he was going to land awhile at Billie's, he'd deserved it and some of the other guys should be available by then. He'd send them to wherever someone needed help.

He laid down on the bed at a dingy motel. He could clearly hear the people in the room next door fucking. More like, clearly hearing the guy, the girl was very quiet and he guessed she was either giving him a blow job or was a hooker who wasn't paid enough to fake it.

He picked up the phone and called Billie.

"_Hey,"_she answered. He could hear her smiling.

"So I'm at this motel listening to a guy fucking a hooker in the room next to me."

"_Aw, and that made you think of me. I'm so flattered."_

"More bragging about the gloriousness that is my life."

"_I miss you. All of you, not just your dick," _she said after a few moments of silence.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I still have some shit..." She didn't let him finish.

"_I didn't say it to nag. I said it so you'd know."_

"Thanks." He hesitated for a second, but didn't say it. "I'll be there soon and I'll stick around for a while."

"_I'd like that. If you promise to take me on more rides."_

"I'll take you on rides. Need to get your ass used to it."

She laughed. _"I'm gonna hold you to that. You know I don't mind you just staying the night now and then. You don't have to have more than a day and even if I'm working it's okay if you just sleep here."_

"I'll keep that in mind." His mind was actually working on overdrive to figure out when he'd be able to stop by next time. "And baby, if I stay the night I'll make sure you wont' regret it. I'm not just going to sleep there."

"_Had a feeling you'd say that."_

"Don't try with me, Freckles. You were hoping that I'd say that."

"_Yes..." _she laughed. _"I was. I have to go, I have a customer."_

"I'll call you tomorrow, baby. Working the night?"

"_Yeah."_

"Are you working nights so you don't have to have phone sex with me?"

"_No, I'm working nights because I don't sleep much."_

"I'll get you sleeping. Take care of that customer, Freckles," he said and then he hung up.

Once he was off the phone he noticed that they were finally silent in the room next door, so he pulled off his clothes and got into the bed. It took him some time to fall asleep though, instead he was wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself involved with when it came to Billie. It wasn't the first time. He had a hard time feeling sorry about it though.

-o0o-

There was a knock on the door and when Billie opened it, it was that agent. She remembered her name being Stahl and she also remembered Quinn's warnings about her, they had scared her. Her initial gut feeling had been right, this was a ruthless woman.

"Mrs. Madison. I'm sure you remember me."

"Yes, I do. Agent Stahl." Billie said as she backed up and Stahl followed her inside the house. She had no idea how to act or how to handle this. 'As close to the truth as possible'. That's what Quinn had told her over and over again. And to not say anything of her own accord, just give answers to direct questions.

Stahl looked around in the living room. "Interesting art. What is it?"

"I'm sure you're not here to talk about art." Billie really wanted Stahl to cut to the chase and get out of there again. She wanted it over and done with as soon as possible.

"No, I'm not," she smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch. "I'm not sure what you think is going on with Mr. Quinn, but _I_ know it's not what you think."

"And what do you think is going on?"

"I think you saw something and now he's bringing you closer to make sure you keep your mouth shut." Stahl eyed her in a strange way, the way men did. "I can see why he bothers."

Billie crossed her arms over her chest, partly since she felt very exposed. "Okay."

"He's already controlling you so I'd say he's succeeding. It's not strange, he's been in the game for a long time."

"Controlling me?" That comment had thrown her off a bit and she wondered what she meant.

"Yes," Stahl smiled, crossed her legs and put her arms up on the backrest of the couch. "Comes by the gas station when he feel like it, drops by here now and then, telling you friends they need written invitations to visit you."

Billie had to bite her tongue to not laugh. That was Stahl's idea of how men controlled women? Either she didn't know shit about men or she assumed that Billie didn't. It was probably the latter.

"Agent Stahl. Quinn is a friend, as I'm sure you know he travels a lot. When he's in the area he visits. I don't need him to call ahead, because he is my friend so he's welcome whenever he feels like it."

Billie might've seemed calm, but there was something nagging in the back of her head, something Stahl had said. She would have to go over this conversation later because at the moment she needed to focus on this bitch and to stay calm.

There was an uncomfortable staring contest that Stahl won, then she stood up.

"Okay then." She handed Billie another card. "I have a feeling you haven't kept the last one I gave you and when he screws you over, in a bad way, you might have use for this."

Stahl left and Billie was left with her panic. At the same time she wondered if she was overly paranoid, if this is what happened when you were with guys like Quinn, that you over analyzed everything.

Billie also realized that despite his promise, Quinn hadn't explained the domestic abuse charges, or why he and his wife broke up, which he was going to do. In general, they didn't talk much, or at least not enough. It was mostly teasing, fucking or him asking her about cops.

Wherever they were heading and whatever it was they had, they needed to talk about some things because she wasn't comfortable with being more than they were if she couldn't find a few things out at first. She deserved that.

And than there was that nagging thought at the back of her head. It was something she'd missed and she couldn't figure out what. Speak of the devil, that's when Quinn called her.

-o0o-

"Babe, I'm on my way down south, so I'll stay one night at your's."

"_Okay."_

Quinn noticed that it was something that was a bit off with Billie, and he wasn't about to make it better.

"And I've got someone with me." She wasn't going to like this, but he wanted to spend the night at her place and that meant he wasn't alone.

"_If it's Happy I'll freak the fuck out and I'm not giving him a blow job."_

"No, you're not gonna do that."

"_Fuck!" _

She was quiet for a long time and he started to worry that she'd back out and tell him not to come. He wasn't sure how he'd react if she said that.

"You still there?" He finally asked.

"_Yeah. It's okay. I'll buy beer and make something to eat."_

"Good girl. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"_If he stares at me in that freaky way I'll have a meltdown."_

"He will. He always does."

Billie sighed. _"You owe me."_

"I know."

"_You're gonna go down on me!"_

"That's a given." He hung up and turned to Hap. "It's okay."

"Bet she was ecstatic."

"She'll be fine. Just that I told her once you needed a blow job to fall asleep."

"Take it she's not giving me that," Hap said with a crooked smile.

"No. She's not."

Hap just smirked and they took off. He still hadn't asked Quinn about Billie and he probably never would. This was somewhat of a statement though; bringing a brother to her house. Not that she would understand that it was. Hap, however, he understood.

When they arrived Billie opened the door, took a deep breath and then tried to smile. Quinn kissed her cheek and took her inside.

"That agent came here again today." She glanced towards Happy when she said it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You called me just when she'd left." She shrugged. "And you said you were on your way here anyway."

"This that ATF-bitch?" Hap asked.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded and turned to Billie. "And?"

"Pretty much said the same thing as before." He had a hunch it was more, but that she didn't want to say it in front of Hap. He'd ask her later. "Smells nice. What's for dinner?"

"Pork chops. Thought that would be good."

He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss. "It's perfect."

Billie was still a bit nervous about Happy. Quinn had said more than once that Happy was one of the guys he'd send to her if something went wrong and she called him. He'd probably figured out that she'd think really fucking carefully about what kind of risk she was in before she called and that's why he'd brought him here. To make sure she knew him. It was a nice thought, but the guy still freaked her out.

He didn't say much during dinner either, thankfully; he didn't stare at her that much. Just a few smiles at her nervous ramblings. Probably smiling more at how nervous she was rather than at what she was saying.

Once the dinner was over, Happy nodded a thank you. Quinn gave her a deep kiss before thanking her. Then they went out on the porch for beers and smokes. That suited her just fine, it gave her some time to breathe and calm down.

Quinn sat down next to Hap and lit a smoke. Billie had done okay. Especially considering that she was still terrified of the guy. When he opened the beers, Hap turned to him.

"Do I ask?" Hap said with another one of those fucking smirks.

"No."

"Fine. What about that ATF-bitch?"

"I'll ask her more."

"Something she wasn't tellin'."

He should've known Hap would pick up on that as well. Quinn had noticed it, but was saving it for later, when she was more comfortable.

"You scare her a bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you broke a guy's neck in front of her the first time you met."

Billie came out on the porch and looked at Hap, after swallowing a couple of times she managed to open her mouth.

"Would you prefer the couch or an air mattress? It's a big one, pretty comfortable." With a deep breath she tucked some hair behind her ear. "The air mattress I mean."

"Sounds good," Hap said with a nod. When she walked inside he looked at Quinn. "Where are you sleeping?"

Quinn got up. "I'm getting a blow job."

"Rub it in," Hap yelled after him and he laughed. He caught Billie when she walked past him with pillows and a cover in her arms. He grabbed her cheeks and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"Like I had a choice," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do." He kissed her again. "You can go and tell him to rent a room."

"Suuuure." She left the stuff on the couch and turned off the pump to the air mattress. "Tell him he can just turn it back on if he wants it firmer. I'm taking a shower."

He nodded. When Hap came inside they had another beer while talking and watching some action movie, then he got up, said good night and went into the bedroom. Billie was in bed, but the light was on and she was reading.

"Waiting for me?"

"I'm waiting for you since you're gonna pay me for being such a nice host."

"A bit nervous," he smiled when he started to take off his clothes, "But very nice."

"Well, you did say you'd owed me if I let him stay here, it didn't include me being all brave."

"I did say that," He noticed that she was wearing some type of silky brown nightgown with laces. "What panties are you wearing?"

She threw the cover to the side, the silky thing went down to her mid thighs. She laid back down and slowly pulled it up until he saw that she, in fact, wasn't wearing any panties at all.

"Very nice," he mumbled, staring between her legs and hurried up with the undressing.

"You just rip them off anyway."

"Well, at least you're learning," he said and, standing by the bed, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to the edge of the bed.

He got down on his knees in front of her and put her feet right at the edge, spreading her legs wide.

"Hold your ankles, Freckles."

When she did as he asked he kissed the inside of her left thigh, all the way down to her mound. He looked up at her when he carefully drew his chin over it and then licked up her right thigh. She groaned in annoyance and pushed herself towards him.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and looked at her perfect pink pussy.

"Did you miss me, Baby?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

Billie would agree to anything if it meant he'd get to it. And when his tongue finally hit her with a long, slow lick she arched and almost cried out loud. When she remembered Happy in the living room she put a hand over her mouth. Quinn stopped moving. She looked down at him and he smiled.

"Hold your ankles, sweetheart, or I'm stopping."

She knew that he was as fucking horny as she was and that this was just another one of his power plays, but she was too eager to argue with him and did as he asked.

His tongue kept swirling over her clit and when he let go of her behind and pressed two fingers inside of her, that was it. She came.

Quinn took off his boxers before sitting down on the floor, looking at Billie on her back, panting. With a smile he put on a condom and without giving her more time, he puller her down from the bed and into his lap. She put her arms around his shoulders and he could feel her heart beating against his chest.

"Want more?"

She nodded and he lifted her up; she grabbed his dick to steer him right before he let her back down. He groaned when he sank into her and held her still for a few seconds while looking at her. Her warm brown eyes met his and he hugged her closer.

She lifted herself up and then, with a smile, she stayed there, not moving, and stroked his cheeks.

"Did you miss me?" she said and carefully licked his lips.

He grabbed an even firmer hold and forced her back down. When she shrieked and rolled her head back he kissed her throat, making sure she kept moving.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

-o0o-

Billie couldn't sleep and it wasn't Quinn's fault for not exercising her enough. She was too wired. It was probably due to the guy sleeping in her living room, but that wasn't all. The ATF visit had gotten into her head and she tried to figure out what it was about it that was so disturbing. There was something gnawing in the back of her head and it kept her from falling asleep.

She reached for the nightstand, opened the drawer and found the hollowed area in the roof of the drawer and her stash. She rolled a joint and after putting on some sweatpants she sneaked out to the patio at the back.

She sat there, leaning her head back, looking at the stars, trying to ease her mind and just fucking relax. When she heard the door open she turned around and almost swallowed her own tongue when she saw Happy coming outside. When she started to cough he chuckled.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"I could say you didn't, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"No," he said and sat down in the chair next to hers. When she offered him the joint he took it.

Billie leaned back again. They sat in silence and when he bumped her shoulder, she took the joint. After an exhale he spoke again.

"Thanks for letting us crash here."

"Doubt you had that much more to say about it than I did."

"No."

When she turned and looked he had a smile on his lips and she was trying to decide if it was a good or a bad one. Whatever it was; it scared her. Then he really freaked her out when he turned and looked at her.

"He was _very_ determined."

Billie nodded, offered him the smoke and he took it.

"So... you gonna come by here again?"

That made him laugh. "Not alone or, to use Quinns' words; without a written fucking invitation."

That made the bells in the back of her head go off and she knew what had been bugging her since Stahl's visit. She had said that. That her friends needed a written invitation. That was what Quinn had told Thomas, that he couldn't come here without a written invitation and now...

Either Thomas had gone to the ATF, or they'd picked him up after seeing him here. Or... they'd heard it. Could they have bugged her house? Was that even legal? She doubted that they'd bother and that left Thomas, but she wasn't all that keen to talk to either Quinn or Happy about that possibility. She wasn't sure she even wanted to imagine what they'd do. So she still half hoped that they'd bugged her house, even if it mean they'd heard... other things.

"Think this place might be bugged?" She asked and didn't realize until afterwards that it was Happy sitting next to her.

That had come out of nowhere and she got a bit nervous, but it didn't seem to bother Happy at all. She suspected that there wasn't all that many things that bothered him.

"Doubt it. Ask Quinn to send Juice here to check it."

"Juice?"

"Tech geek in Charming," He shrugged. "He's good. He can have a look."

"I'll do that."

"Don't think it is."

She still avoided looking at him and hoped that he wasn't looking at her either, noticing how tense she was.

"Okay."

"Might be worth checking, so tell him."

She looked at Happy and when he handed her the joint she shook her head. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Good night."

She was still worried, but she was tired; so she'd sleep on it, have them check her house and if it wasn't bugged, she'd worry about Thomas and what to tell or not to tell Quinn.


	13. My Handy Man

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm really sorry that I've kept you waiting for this, I had some problems with parts of this chapter. I've also been busy with other writing projects. I'm sort of back on track though and there are chapters coming for other stories as well._

_Thank yous so much for your patience and I hope you like this chapter!_

_As always, thank you to __**Simone Santos**__ and __**MuckyShroom**__._

* * *

**13: My Handy Man**

Quinn woke up and turned around, he pulled Billie closer and buried his nose in her hair. His hand went down to her tits and he stroked one, circling the nipple with his thumb until he noticed her stirring and she moaned a little. He and Hap would have to be on the road soon and he wanted to get some more time with her before that. Preferably some more of that sweet pussy and mouth too because fucking hell he'd missed her.

"I'm gonna have to leave soon," he said when he noticed her becoming more awake. "Think you'd be okay with me coming here again, like this? Just spend the night."

"Mmmm." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I liked it."

"Good, then get used to me doing that."

She moved closer to him and threw her leg over his hips. He had a boner, with him slightly on his side and her half on top of him, it would be so fucking easy to just grab her ass and slip into her. He really wished he could fuck her without a condom since getting one now would be an annoying break. So instead he just kissed her and rubbed his dick against her a little. At the moment he didn't want to let go of her to grab one from the nightstand.

"You bringing guests here, is that something you think I should get used to?"

"No, baby. It was just Hap, I want you to get used to him, not other guests. So I'll be alone next time." He kissed her and grabbed her ass. "And thank you, for letting him stay here, I know you didn't like it."

"No, but... I talked to him last night."

"You did?" That was a surprise, it was hard to imagine someone being more uncomfortable with a person than she had been with Happy. "How did that happen?"

"I couldn't sleep, at all, so I went outside for a joint and he followed me."

"Hope you didn't give him a blow job."

"Thought that was required. That's what he said," she laughed.

He gave her a kiss. "I'm guessing you're not bringing that up because you're proud of yourself for serving your guests so well."

"I was stoned. Would've run for the hills if that hadn't been the case, so no. No blow job. We talked and... do you think they've bugged my house?" When he stared at her, wondering where the fuck that came from, she looked uncomfortable. "I mean, I know that's a bit paranoid of me, but..."

"No. Or, yeah, maybe a bit," he smiled and stroked her cheek. "But that's good. As long as you don't want me to bring a sword and hunt demons it's not wrong to be careful."

"Dang. That was my next request. Trolls though, not demons, they're stealing my socks from my drawer."

She moved closer to him and he suddenly realized that she'd taken off all her clothes when she had came back to bed after getting up in the middle of the night. He liked that. She pressed her warm, wet crotch against his very hard cock.

"He said you could send someone here to have a look."

"Sure. I'll do that." He was having a very hard time focusing on what she was saying.

"Do you have enough blood in your brain to remember that later on?"

"Might wanna remind me when we're done."

"What makes you think you're getting any?"

Instead of answering he ran his hand over her ass and between her legs to let his fingers dip into her wet pussy, she was wet so he leaned back and reached for a condom in the nightstand. He handed it to Billie and, while kissing him, she rolled it on. He grabbed her behind one knee, pulling it further over his hip and then gently pressed inside her.

-o0o-

Billie looked at Quinn when he came out of the shower, rubbing his hair.

"Hey, I know you're in a hurry, but you kind of interrupted me earlier and I need to ask you something."

"What?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Actually it's two things." She wasn't sure this was the best time since he was on his way, but she needed to know and she wanted to know now. "Remember that Stahl mentioned you being arrested for domestic abuse?"

Quinn put down the bag he was looking through at that moment, turned around to look at her and then simply moved up the bed and sat close to her.

"Yes, I was. I was never charged and it was simply since I didn't hit her. I yelled," he sighed. "We were fighting, like hell. There was a lot to yell about. I... I wasn't a very good husband, pretty shit to be honest and she wanted a regular husband, a guy who stayed at home. You know this part."

"Yeah."

She remembered him telling her that his wife had wanted a normal life with kids. Billie wasn't an idiot, him being on the road for months at a time meant he probably cheated. That was something she hadn't allowed herself to think about yet, simply since she wasn't sure where they were standing and hence was not fully convinced it would be called cheating. In her mind it was, she just didn't think he thought about it in the same way and before she was sure where the hell this was going, she wasn't going to argue about it; at least not when he was halfway out the door. On the other hand, his arrest for domestic abuse probably wasn't a good topic of discussion under those circumstances either, but that had been bugging her a lot more, along with another thing Stahl had said.

"We were fighting, loudly and the neighbors called the cops, they arrested me the second they walked through the door. It was complete bullshit, just to mess with me."

She wasn't sure what to say and then she noticed him studying her.

"Okay."

"You believe me?"

She nodded, she wasn't sure about it, but he had a point, he hadn't been charged. Could be a lot of reasons for that, but for now, she did believe him. That might be stupid too, but the way Stahl had said it had made her wonder about it from the very beginning. Which led her to the other thing Stahl had said.

"She said you were only doing this to keep me under control."

"Nailing you?" He asked with a big smile.

"Yeah. Pulling me closer."

Then he laughed, out loud and climbed all the way up the bed and up on top of her.

"It was suggested pretty early on that since you were hot as fuck I'd fuck you with my famously big dick and you'd praise the lord and do whatever I wanted."

She took a deep breath and glared at him. She couldn't fucking believe him, but when she tried to push him to the side, he wouldn't budge.

"Babe!" he said and held her face. "It was a joke since the word on how fucking hot you was traveled through the club pretty damn fast. I was going to have to keep an eye on you, it's usually pretty fucking boring, but you're nice to look at."

Billie wasn't convinced. "So why did you? Nail me I mean."

"Cuz you're hot and you flashing your cleavage that first morning made me rock hard. I wanted to see those freckled, perky tits up close." He moved his mouth down over her body and licked her between her breasts. "Kinda want to see them all the time, they're fucking perfect. I also wanted to see if you were a real redhead."

Quinn wasn't sure where this conversation was really going; she was off, really off and he couldn't blame her. The crude jokes were rarely as funny for the women as for the men and even if he thought it was ridiculous to be upset about, she was a woman. They worked themselves up all the time over shit that made no sense to him.

"The freckles weren't a big enough clue for you?" She said and yes, she sounded pissed.

"I'm thorough." She was lying perfectly still. "Baby, I fuck you because I like you, it's good sex. Great fucking sex actually. I don't need to do that to make sure you're quiet. I spend time with you because you're fun to spend time with. I like being with you."

She was still staring a hole into his head.

"And bringing Happy here?"

Yeah. Given the poison Stahl had poured into her ears, it wasn't the best fucking timing.

"I worry, I'm away and the closest club is an hour away. He's in one of them and he's good. If shit goes down, I'm sending him."

"What shit? Me talking to someone I shouldn't talk to?"

"No, probably no shit at all, but I want you safe. Babe..." He sighed. He wasn't sure how to put this. "You know that this isn't just about me having somewhere to crash or a woman next to me. Not with you."

He didn't want to have this discussion, since it was making him admit shit he wasn't keen on admitting even to himself; but she suddenly relaxed underneath him. Her warm brown eyes scanned his, evaluating him.

"Freckles," he mumbled. "You know she did it to fuck with your head and you know I wouldn't have to come here, like this, to make sure you didn't talk to the cops. I'm doing this because you're hot as fuck and I've thought you were hot as fuck since the first time I saw you and..." He wasn't sure how to continue that.

When she moved her hands he let her, she stroked his cheeks and down to his goatee.

"And?" she asked, her lips turning into a smile.

"And, I like you, you know that, Freckles. Does it matter why I started this?"

"Yes, it does. It matters if you started doing it just so I'd... I don't know, would start liking you and..."

"Babe. Listen carefully 'cuz this is the honest truth. I did it because you have killer legs, your tits are fucking perfect, those freckles makes you cute as hell." He gave her mouth a peck. "And you're possibly the worst drinker I've met. All that is just the obvious stuff. I keep doing it 'cuz I keep discovering more of you I'm pretty fucking fond of."

"Like?"

When she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed herself against his dick he groaned and dipped his head down to kiss her.

"A lot, and like I said; I keep discovering more, that you're smart, fun to talk to,." He licked her lips. "And I fucking love that you're a firecracker in bed and even more that you're not embarrassed about it."

"And that's good?"

"Yup. When you look at me with those horny eyes, jump me when you have the chance and cum so hard I think you're gonna crush my dick, I feel like massive fucking stud. I like feeling like a stud."

"You kind of are a stud."

And now she was rubbing herself against him. Turning him on, again. Yup. He really fucking loved that she was a horny redhead and that she wasn't afraid to show it. Just not when he needed to be on his way.

"Fuck, Freckles. I have to go."

"I know. Give me a proper kiss first."

So he did and he was rock hard again by the time he was done. He kissed her forehead and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Are we okay, baby?"

"Think so. Might have more questions later."

'Course she would, she was a woman, she'd keep asking him a million questions all the fucking time. He knew from experience that when women stopped asking questions, that's when you needed to worry.

"Do that. I'll be back soon." He took one last kiss. "Go back to sleep and lock the door behind us."

-o0o-

They were at a diner and he watched Happy eyeing each of the waitresses.

"Really? They're not young, and they probably look older than they are."

"Can close my eyes," he shrugged.

"If you hold out until tomorrow you'll have some nice sweetbutts."

"I've been listening to you fucking. I need some now." He looked around. "Been here before?"

"Yeah. Haven't tried anyone. Like I said, they're not exactly spring roses."

They were skanks, proper skanks. He shook his head. Hap honed in on the least oldest one.

"Fifteen minutes," Quinn said with a sigh. He probably owed Hap that one. "I'll make that call to Redwood about checking Billie's house for bugs."

Happy was focusing on the waitress and nodded. "Yeah. She seemed upset about that."

He watched Hap go into the bathroom with the waitress and called Clay to set it up.

-o0o-

Billie'd known they were coming but was still a bit stunned when she opened the door. Were they all fucking giants? Okay, the guy with a mohawk wasn't that big, but the other one... he was. Fucking huge. And that beard! He was wearing a beanie so she couldn't see his hair, it didn't matter, just the beard meant... She broke the trail of thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Hi?"

"Hey. I'm Juice, this is Opie," the mohawk guy said, pointing towards the big guy behind him.

"I'm Billie," she said as she held open her door for them.

Juice immediately started to walk around her house holding some mechanical stuff in his hand, the other just looked around. She focused on him. He seemed nice, in a careful kind of way. Hadn't even said 'hi' yet, just nodded when Juice introduced him. He stopped in front of one of the paintings.

"Can I get you something?" She asked.

"Beer if you have it," he answered, but was still looking at her wall.

He didn't seem to be able to take his eyes from it. She noticed that he had really sad eyes. His entire being seemed down somehow. She went for the beer.

"It's The Divine Comedy," she said when she came back and handed it to him.

That seemed to break his intense focus from the pictures and he turned his eyes to her, accepting the beer she was holding in front of her.

"What?"

"The pictures. They're from The Divine Comedy."

"Oh," he said and kept looking at them. "Is she drowning him?"

He pointed at the picture of Matilda submerging Dante in the waters of Lethe.

"No, she's baptizing him, I guess you could say. She's cleansing him of his sins and granting him forgiveness. It's the river Lethe, if you dink from it the water makes you forget sinful actions. She makes him do that as well, so he'll be allowed into Paradise."

He leaned closer and looked with a nod, but didn't say anything. She looked at Juice, who had just came out from her bedroom.

"If you guys want something to eat..."

"Nah," Opie shook his head. "We're fine, but thanks."

Juice kept running around like crazy. Eventually she ended up sat next to Opie on the couch, who still didn't say much at all. Finally the energetic Juice came back and smiled at her.

"All clear."

That should've been good news, but she also knew what that meant. Now she needed to figure out how to deal with Thomas possibly talking to the ATF.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Lady, is your hair red?"

She stood up and smiled. "It is. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Juice said and headed for the door.

Opie stood and looked a bit lost with his beer before he handed it to her. "Thanks for the beer."

"No problem at all," she said, and then they were both gone.

This was a bad situation, although not because Thomas actually knew anything. It was simply that, besides the murder, she didn't know anything and she knew she hadn't told him about that. At the same time she wasn't really sure he _was_ talking to them. The only thing she had to go on was one fucking comment about needing a written invitation. It wasn't an uncommon way of putting it and Stahl could know that it was something Quinn said.

If she told Quinn, would he stop and think about it or would they just kill Thomas? She might not like the guy, but she didn't want him killed.

It was a mess all around and she had no way to know how to deal with it; at all. She felt like a paranoid crazed person. The only thing she knew for sure was that she didn't really know what was going on and she needed to figure out before she told Quinn about it.

-o0o-

Quinn had been down south with Hap and then they moved on up North again. They were in a hurry, so they didn't have time to stop in Sun Valley. He didn't want to take Hap there again so soon, not when he'd told her he wouldn't and not when she seemed to have a lot of other shit on her mind when it came to him.

They did a job on the other side of the border and it was gonna pay well. So at the moment he was in Winnipeg. The job was done and they were leaving the next day. Hap to his mom and Quinn was gonna go and see his little firecracker redhead. Just thinking of her made him horny. He looked around and spotted a fake redhead, but that wasn't what he wanted, he wanted _his_ redhead. So he got up and walked into his room to call her.

"Hey, Freckles," he said when she answered. "Got a boner."

"_Really?"_ she half giggled._ "Want me to help you with that?"_

"Think you'd be up for that?"

"_Sure, I just came out of the shower, basically ready to go."_

"Got the robe?" He fucking loved her in that robe.

"_Yup, and I'm naked underneath it. Mmm,"_ she mumbled. _"Still a bit moist."_

"Get on your back on the bed, baby."

"_Always in such a hurry. Still just a boner or is it rock hard?"_

"Moving towards rock hard."

"_Good. So wanna take the lead or do you wanna hear me talk dirty?"_

That was a good question, but he decided he wanted to take the lead this time.

"You just have to answer my questions, baby." He laid back down on the bed. "Untie the robe."

"_That's not a question."_

"_And_ do what I say."

"_Fine. Untied."_

"Lick your fingertips and circle your nipple." When she silently moaned he unbuttoned his jeans. "Good?"

"_Yes. Can I pinch them? Please."_

"Not yet." She groaned in protest and he laughed. "You are such an eager beaver, baby. Fucking love it. You wet for me?"

"_Think so."_

"Check."

"_Not that wet yet."_

"Hmm. Know that box you've got under the bed?"

"_You looked in it?" _She sounded a bit shocked and then she laughed.

"Course. Had a feeling I knew what it was. Get that vibrator out of there."

"_We're gonna talk about privacy when you get her__e__ the next time," _she chuckled, but he didn't think she was really pissed. He'd make sure she was glad he knew about that fucking box by the time he hung up.

"Babe, I know what a box underneath the bed means when it's in a single woman's bedroom. Wanted to see what I could play with when you got around to admitting you had it."

"_Which one?"_

"The bullet vibrator and I can't fucking believe you haven't taken that out with me yet."

"_Maybe next time."_

"No fucking 'maybe' about it. You're gonna have to do exactly what I say now. Turn it on and put it on your nipple." He smiled when he heard the buzzing.

"_Ohh, never tried that."_

"Keep it on lowest and hold it there." When she moaned again he couldn't help himself. "Fucking hell, baby, I'm gonna use that thing on you."

"_I'd like that,"_ she said in thick voice._ "I wanna use it on you too. Hold it against your balls."_

That was a nice thought, but he wasn't gonna give her control at the moment so he ignored that comment, just stored it for future use.

"Move it down, slowly, all the way down until it's against your clit." His dick was in his hand, and he was moving it slowly, his eyes closed as he pictured Billie in her open robe and legs spread wide in the bed. He could hear when she hit her clit. "Rub it carefully over your clit, slowly."

"_Oh, shit. Please tell me you're hard."_

"Very hard baby, holding my dick and I'm picturing you on that bed."

She moaned, louder this time._ "Miss you__r__ dick, wish you were here __to fuck__ me. Tell me about it."_

"Got it in my hand, really fucking hard, leaking pre-cum." She moaned again, almost groaned. "Shit, baby. I'm gonna visit you again, soon, and I'm gonna fuck you silly. Wet yet?"

"_Yes. Please."_

"Pop it in, Freckles, and get that remote."

"_Oh, shit."_

"Turn it up, baby." The sound coming from her was turning him on and he really was rock hard. "And now rub your clit for me, imagine that its my tongue."

"_Oh, fuck. I love your tongue."_

"I know you do. Next time, I'm gonna pick out some of the nice things you have in that box, and I'm gonna lick and suck your clit while I'll fuck you with them. When you cum, I'll pull them out and give you my dick."

"_Tell me more."_

That hadn't actually been the plan with this conversation, but the sounds she was making made it very nice to tell her what he was thinking about while he jacked off like a maniac; so he kept going with a hoarse voice while he started to move his hand over his dick faster. Fuck! She was fucking amazing.

"I'm gonna fuck you and play with that bullet vibrator around your ass and if you're really, really nice; I'll lube it up and push it in there."

"_Oh my god, baby. More."_

"When it's in I'll push you legs up against your chest and I'll fuck you with my big dick..." he was so close. "Come on baby, I'm close, tell me what you're doing."

"_It's vibrating in me, and I'm soaking wet, dripping, so I'm rubbing my clit, __dipping into my pussy __now and then and... oh fuck."_

"What are you thinking?" They were both having a hard time talking.

"_You,"_ panting,_ "Fucking me."_

"How?"

"_From behind__, y__ou__r__ big hands on my hips, fucking me really hard."_

"Moving my hands up along your sides now, I'm gonna pinch your nipples, baby."

"_Oh, shit. Quinn..,"  
_

"Come on, I'm so close too, baby." His hand was pumping his dick furiously and he wasn't lying, he was about to fucking explode. "Come on, let me hear you cum."

"_Oh, my god. Now,"_ She shrieked, sounding like she always did and he came as well.

"Fuck babe, I'm coming too."

His body relaxed and he absently reached for a t-shirt to dry himself off.

"_Oh, shit..." _she mumbled._ "__That was really nice. Can I use a dick vibrator next time?"_

"I'm gonna wanna see you use all those things so I can picture you doing it," he mumbled and closed his eyes. "Want you spread out in front of me, playing."

"_That sounds fun."_

"Fuck, that was good." He threw the t-shirt on the floor. "Like to hear you cum."

"_I liked to hear you c__um__. Still like to see you do it even more."_

"Oh, yes. I'll be back really soon."

"_Good."_

He was relaxed now. "How are things?"

"_Okay. Not much going on."_

He was still blown away by how good that had been and found it hard to try to have a normal conversation. He figured it was that he could hear her, her moaning and her coming. It always pushed him towards the edge when they were fucking for real.

"Fuck, babe. I think I'll call you tomorrow for some more of this."

"_Could buy me things you want me to use."_

"That's a great idea," he laughed. "I'll see what I can come up with and then I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what I bought and how I'm gonna use it on you._ If_ you buy more lacy things I can rip off."

"_Got it."_ He heard her yawn._ "I'm tired now. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."_

"Do that, Freckles. Dream of me."

"_Hope so. Talk to you soon."_

"Yeah."

They hung up and he pulled up his boxers with a smile. He was definitely going to hit some sex shops tomorrow. He liked the idea of her using things he'd bought when she couldn't get his dick, especially if it meant hearing her do it. Yup, he fucking loved that she wasn't embarrassed about stuff.


	14. Crazy He Calls Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I hope I managed to thank you all for your lovely reviews. It's been a bit messy for a while and I think it'll be some time before I get back to my usual update rate. I do promise I haven't given up on any of the stories. Thank you to all my readers for your support!_

_As usual I wanna thank my girls in the Freak Circle, you all rock and I can always be sure that you can pick me up when I need it, that makes me a calmer person. Thank you!_

* * *

**14. Crazy He Calls Me**

The book Billie was reading was boring, but unfortunately it was the only book she'd brought with her to work that night. She glanced over at the magazines and finally decided that even some stupid teenage girl magazine was better than the stuff she was currently polluting her brain with. She took one and started flipping through it. It was all pink, make up and boyfriends. When the bell over the door rang she was relieved, but that quickly changed when she saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked Thomas when he came walking through the door.

"I'm just... I'm worried about you. I need to make sure you're okay. I worry."

"Excuse me?" She could hardly believe what he was saying. "Only thing I'm worried about at the moment, is you."

"Even if I'm not the one... for you... He's a biker, you can't be serious about him." Thomas had stopped just inside the door. That was at least something. He wasn't that close. "Do you know what they do?"

"What bikers do?" What the fuck was he going on about? And how was she supposed to get him out. Billie was starting to get seriously worried, for a whole set of reasons. Not just the fact that he was here, but that he was still so obsessed with Quinn.

"No, not bikers, Sons of Anarchy. They smuggle weapons. Did you know that?"

"I don't know anything about the club. Why would I?"

"They tell their Old Ladies stuff, if you're his Old Lady he's told you about it. I know you know something."

This was off, very off, and strange. Not so much what he was saying as the fact that he was saying it. Like he was... poking around. And 'Old Lady', she vaguely remembered reading about that when she'd Googled about bikers. It hadn't mattered at the time since she was mainly trying to figure out how much trouble she was in and her trouble didn't in any way have anything to do with Old Ladies at the time.

"I'm not his Old Lady, Thomas. This is none of your business. Could you please leave?"

"He seemed possessive when I was there. That's what it's like you know; you'll be _his, _he'll own you. You'll be his property." He moved closer with a gloating smile. "He'll probably put some tattoo on you that says you're his."

"I don't know what you've Googled or what shitty film you've watched, but him having coffee at my place doesn't mean he owns me."

"It's not just coffee if he spends the night there," he said. She must've glared at him like crazy because he threw up his hands. "Really, I'm just concerned about you. You're a great girl, you deserve the best."

How did he know that? About Quinn spending nights at her place. Either he was spying outside her house, which was really fucking creepy, or she'd been right, he was talking to the ATF and they were giving him information. She felt completely paranoid again. That's what this whole shit had turned her into, a crazy paranoid person and she hated it! She hated being the person who kept looking for ulterior motives in everything everyone was saying to her.

"And 'the best', that would be you?" Billie said in a sarcastic tone, trying to push aside the fear and just get him the fuck out of her gas station.

"No. Not necessarily even I really wish you'd think that. But just anyone but a guy like him. He's dangerous, you have to see that." There was something pleading in his voice with a scary, threatening undertone.

"You don't know anything about him, Thomas. And again; you're the only one scaring me at the moment. I want you to leave now."

"I'll get you out of this, Billie. Really, I will." It was like he wasn't even listening to what she was saying.

She had the question on the tip of her tongue, but swallowed it. If he was doing this for the ATF, but she doubted he'd answer her honestly. Or worse, he'd take it as a positive answer, that she wanted 'out of it'. The only thing she wanted was to get rid of him; get him out of her fucking gas station and then try to figure out what the fuck he was up to. So... getting him out.

"Out of what?! Don't you think you're making a big deal out of nothing?"

"It's not nothing!" he screamed. "He'll get you hurt!"

"If you don't leave now, I'll call the cops."

"I bet they'd love to talk to you," he hissed, but turned around. "I'll keep you safe," he yelled over his shoulder as he walked out. That sure as shit didn't make her feel safe.

She still didn't know exactly what he was up to, it felt like he was trying to get her to talk, but she didn't know why. Nothing made any sense. If he really was trying to help the ATF he was doing a shit job, a really bad job. And why would he? Why would they even care about him, he didn't know anything. If he'd contacted them, it couldn't have taken them long to figure that out. Billie felt so confused and Thomas was coming off as a complete nut job.

In general, there had been so many things rattling around in her head since Stahl's first and, especially her second visit. Even if she'd felt okay with most of it once she'd talked to Quinn, something stuck with her, and once he and that horniness left, it started bugging her.

Sure, he'd said she was smart and fun to be around. Then it was just loads about her... features. Basically ass and tits. Might've been something about legs and probably freckles, but in general, just... what she looked like and... It felt cheap and sleazy once he was out of her house.

Admittedly he'd been half naked on top of a half naked her and she wasn't all that clear in those moments either, so it might be why his focus had been on that. She knew there was more to it, they were good together, not just in bed, they had fun. It was easy and they laughed a lot. She just wasn't sure he was seeing those things too. She didn't want to be just one of the girls he stopped by for a free bed and a fuck.

Between ATF, Thomas, Stahl, Quinn and his discussion about her... features, it was a bit too much. Really. She was fed up with this. Still, she needed to talk to him about Thomas, so she texted him that he should call her when he woke up. Now all she had to do was try to figure out what to talk to him about.

Billie shook her head and went back to the mindblowingly stupid magazine in front of her and laughed when she saw the self test that was on the page she was on. 'How do you know he's the one'. She didn't think it had answers that applied to her current situation. Like 'does his main source of income seem to be driving around on a bike' or 'does he bring friends over to your house and tell you they can protect you' or 'did you see his BFF snap a guy's neck'. If they started to have those kinds of questions in those tests she'd consider paying for the damn magazine.

She flipped from the page with the test telling her if he was 'the one' and started to look at shoes instead. Shoes were easy, they always loved you.

-o0o-

They stopped for the night in Miles City, Montana on their way back from Winnipeg. Hap was going to Charming and Quinn had planned to stay a while at Billie's. It took a while after waking up until Quinn looked at his phone and noticed the text from Billie. She should be on her way home by now and therefore still awake, so he called her.

"_Hey,"_ she answered with a tired voice.

"Hey, babe. You wanted me to call."

"_Yeah, give me a minute, I'm just on my way through the door."_

"Sure." He laid back on the bed and lit a smoke. "How was the night shift?"

"_Ehhh, yeah. That's one of the things I need to talk about."_

That didn't sound good at all. She wasn't the naggy kind of girl, complaining about stupid customers or juts being tired, so if she wanted to talk, something was up. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah I'm fine."_ Then she got quiet. "_What the fuck are you doing here? Are you insane? How did you even get in?"_

All three questions came out of her in an alarming speed and she sounded scared and pissed. Quinn was sitting up in his bed now. That was not a good voice and he was on alert. "Babe, talk to me, who's there?"

"_It's Thomas."_

"Babe, get the fuck out of there, out on the street, to a neighbor's. Anyone. I'm calling Redwood. Okay?" He waited for her answer, but it was just silence and finally a beep. "Babe?" He looked at the phone. 'Call ended'.

Fuck! He called Clay, explained the situation and was assured that someone would be on their way to Billie within minutes. He also called Jury who promised the same thing. Then he ran out and banged Hap's door. Between that he tried to call Billie, but she wasn't picking up.

"What!" Hap yelled when he opened the door.

"Something's up with Billie. We need to get going, Now!"

"It'll still take fucking hours to get there."

"I know that, I've called Redwood and Indian Hills too, but I'm leaving now."

"I'll pack up," was the only thing Hap said.

Not ten minutes later they were at their bikes and Quinn picked up his phone.

"I'll try calling her again." This time she picked up. "Tell me what's happening?"

"_Yes," _that was all she said.

"What the fuck is going on. I sent guys to your house should I call them off."

"_No, that's probably good." _But she said it in a weird voice. Like a happy one. Stupid woman hadn't done what he told her to do. She was still in her fucking house.

"Are you still in your house? Why the fuck didn't you run out." She was trying to sound calm and her answers felt like code or some shit like that. "Shit. Babe, they're on their way, okay? I'm on my way too."

"_Sounds great!" _She said with a cheerful voice. "_I'll see you then."_

He hung up and looked at Hap. "That didn't sound good at fucking all."

"Let's get going," was Hap's only reply

-o0o-

After hanging up on Quinn she looked back at Thomas. She'd dropped the phone when she noticed Thomas and it had closed down. While trying to figure out what to do with Thomas, she managed to get it started again while listening to Thomas' rant. It was insane. He was insane and she wondered how the hell she'd missed that before. He'd been really sweet when they were seeing each other. Maybe a bit too sweet, she wasn't sure, but there had been no alarms going off then. It hadn't been that nice of a break up from her side. She'd basically just stopped calling him after coming back from Vegas, but being pissed about someone not giving you a clean break up was something else than what Thomas was doing. He was scary.

It didn't take Quinn that long to call back and he got that she wasn't really free to talk, she didn't want to set off Thomas even worse. But he told her that someone was on their way which she had to say didn't feel all that great since it would be some time before they got there.

"Was that him?" Thomas said. "I bet it was him. Don't answer the phone again."

"I'll answer my phone if I want to, that is another thing that is none of your business."

She didn't want Thomas to realize how freaked out she was. He'd talked constantly since she walked inside the door and she was still trying to figure out how the hell he got in.

"You're crazy," he said and she had to bite her cheek to not laugh at the irony in that statement coming from him.

"Thomas. This is insane, you have to know this is insane. Could you please, please get the fuck out of my house. I don't want you in it, I don't want you in my life and I, in general, just want you to stay the fuck away from me."

His features changed from looking... kind of nice in a freaky way, to looking mean as fuck. "You stupid fucking cunt! He's the one who's insane. How the fuck can you not see that?"

There were some things that really set Billie off, that made her really pissed in an instant. Being called 'cunt' was one of them. It had usually worked out well for her, just going ballistic. It tended to scare most people when someone just went insane. She should've known that going insane in front of an obviously already insane person didn't really have the same effect. Insulting someone that was insane was a really bad idea. The combination proved really bad.

"You fucking prick. I went out with you a couple of times, that's fucking it. That doesn't mean you have any fucking say whatever about who I see and who I date. I want you out of this house right fucking now." She walked towards him and he actually did back up. "You're an insane motherfucker and I don't ever want to see you again, do you hear me? Leave me the fuck alone!"

She should've seen it coming, it was so stupid of her to not have seen it coming, but even after the blow landed on her cheek, it took her a few seconds to realize what had actually happened. He'd hit her! Around the same time as that fact started to sink in, he did it again and she was on her ass on the floor.

She looked up at him. If she'd thought he looked crazy before, it was nothing compared to this. Slowly the shock seemed to let go of her and she realized it wasn't just that his mouth was moving, there was words coming out of it as well. She didn't want to hear them, she knew she needed to get away and fast as hell. The only room in her house with a lock was the bathroom at the other end of the house, so she went for it.

-o0o-

He felt his phone vibrating and decided he needed to get it. So he pulled over and picked the phone from the inner pocket of his cut. It was Billie.

"_He hit me!" _She was crying which set Quinn about ready to fucking explode. That fucker had hit his girl!

"Baby, where are you?"

"_In the bathroom. I don't know if he's still here."_

"They're on their way, stay in the bathroom, don't move from there. Does he have a gun?"

"_I don't think so." _She was sniveling, still crying.

"Just stay in there. They're on their way and I'll be there by tonight as well. Okay?"

"_Okay."_

He hung up and cursed. He had no idea why he'd thought the fact that there were clubs pretty close would keep her safe in any fucking way. Of course it didn't. If that fuck had been anyone else, she'd be dead. If someone really wanted to hurt her, even if she called the second she saw them, she'd be dead. He knew of course that it was the same for any woman, even if she lived ten minutes from the fucking clubhouse, a guy waiting for her with a gun would be able to kill her before anyone could come to her rescue. This still felt different.

"She okay?" Hap asked behind him and he turned around to look at him.

"He hit her. She's hiding in the bathroom. I need to make some calls."

He called Clay again who said he'd relay the message that Billie was hiding in the bathroom and that the guy, as far as anyone knew, didn't have a gun. He also promised to instruct the others to not kill him unless it was absolutely necessary, Quinn wanted him for himself.

He got back on his bike to keep going. At the same time he knew it was completely pointless to hurry, he still wouldn't be there until that night. It really hit him, he had no fucking way to keep her safe at all. He hadn't thought that was really a problem and even if this didn't have shit to do with the club... still, it just proved something he'd known but had chosen to not pay attention to.

-o0o-

He'd told her to wait in the bathroom until someone came. It sounded like a good idea until she calmed down. Fuck that! She wasn't gonna sit here and cry like some pathetic wimp. This was her home, her house and she was not gonna let anyone scare her in her home.

She looked around for some type of weapon, fucking anything she could swing at that psycho. Her eyes fell on the curtain rod and she got up on her feet. There was no fucking way that little worm was gonna chase her into hiding in her a bathroom in her own house. She muttered and cursed as she tore the curtain down before finally being able to work on wrenching the rod free.

Her face hurt, her side hurt, he'd kicked her a few times and her scalp hurt as well. He'd pulled her hair. Her hair! You did not mess with her hair! And the more she noticed how things were hurting, the more she remembered, the more pissed she got. She was mostly pissed at herself for being... all woman there for a while. Blaming herself for shit. That it was her fault because she'd broken up with him in a shitty way, that she hadn't done what Quinn said. Fuck them! It was not her fucking fault. You did not hit women. While she cursed over every human being with a penis, she managed to get the rod down. It was a bit too long so she unscrewed the parts and picked up the shorter one. It would do.

Standing in front of the door she tried to decide on whether she should slam it open or go really slow, peeking out. She decided on the former since the door opened into the bathroom and she didn't want the door in her face in case he was waiting outside and kicked it in. So she threw it open, waving the rod in front of her. Nothing. She listened, but couldn't hear anything. Carefully she looked out of the bathroom, still nothing and it was still quiet.

With careful steps she walked out through the bedroom and into the hallway, holding the half rod in front of her. That's when she heard something and with a very loud and forceful 'You fucker!' she took a swing and hit the wall right in front of a man who she, a bit too late, realized wasn't Thomas.

"Shit, easy lady!" It was the big guy who'd been to her house when they'd checked for bugs, Opie.

"Oh, god!" she dropped the rod. "I'm so sorry." Then she looked over at Juice. "Is he gone?"

"Your face!" was his answer. "Jesus, woman, you're bleeding."

"I know that! Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Opie said and took the rod from the floor, then turned to Juice. "Call Jury, tell him the others can turn around and get Chibs in here, he needs to have a look at her."

Billie wasn't following what he was saying, but he looked nice and safe and very big so when he put his arm around her shoulders she moved closer. He turned her around and walked her back to where she had come from.

"Where's the bathroom?"

She pointed, he took her in there and sat her down on the toilet seat. She'd noticed her bathroom door lock was all fucked up. Thomas must've kicked on it, funny thing was, she couldn't remember that. She wondered why he'd given up.

"Didn't Quinn tell you to stay in here?"

"He can spank me over it when he gets here."

Opie didn't say anything, just smiled a little and handed her a soaked towel.

"Okay, lass, let's look at that face," a dark haired, scarred guy said as he walked inside. He squatted in front of her. "Gonna need a few stitches on that eyebrow. Got some stuff for that." He looked at Opie. "Go and get her something to drink."

"How are you with stitches?" She asked, he didn't strike her as the doctor type.

"I'm the resident biker doc."

"So I'm guessing you've stitched up a few guys then."

"Aye," he answered with a smile. "How's the nose."

"It's not broken."

"You sure?"

"I've broken it before, I know what that feels like." When he eyed her she shook her head. "Not a guy, a friend got a bit eager with his tuba, swung it around and hit my face." He kept staring at her, "We were drunk, it was a jazz festival."

"A tuba. People still play those?"

"Yes they do."

While he treated her she began to feel so tired, he noticed her almost nodding off.

"It's the shock," he said when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's wearing off so you get tired."

"Maybe. Also might be that I haven't slept yet. I work nights. He was waiting here when I came home from work."

"I'm almost done, you can sleep but I'm gonna wake you up every hour since you've been hit in the head. Okay?"

"Think I have a concussion?"

"Don't actually. You seem lucid, eyes are okay, but I'm still gonna wake you up and we're gonna wait here until Quinn shows up."

Billie nodded and carefully touched her stitched eyebrow. "Thanks. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There's some menus for take out on the fridge."

Once she was in her bed and the door closed behind Chibs, what had happened was starting to really dawn on her. More importantly, so did her reaction. Her reaction hadn't been to do the sane thing, which would have been to call the cops. She'd called Quinn. When that realization hit her, she almost freaked out again. It took her quite some time before she managed to fall asleep.

-o0o-

It was late afternoon when Quinn finally pulled up on Billie's driveway. He wasn't young anymore and driving like that made his body ache, he was dead tired. There were two bikes outside her house. When he went inside, Opie and Juice were sitting on her couch.

"Hey," they said and got up.

"Where is she?"

"She went back to sleep."

Quinn nodded and looked at Juice. "Got what you need?"

They'd kept him updated during the day. He knew she'd almost bashed Ope's head in when they came and that she'd needed some stitches. She'd been sleeping for about three hours and then she'd been up with them, seemingly okay. He'd talked to her too, just to see how she was doing. They were gonna talk more tomorrow, but at the moment he needed sleep, and he needed to know that Juice was gonna find the fucker who dared to hit his girl.

"Yeah, she gave me his name and address, I'll find him," Juice said and Quinn knew that if Juice said that, he fucking meant it.

He turned to Hap. "You can go with them, I'll call you if I need you, but I think Clay wanted to borrow you for a while."

"Fine," Hap gave him a bro hug. "See you, Prez."

It wasn't until they were gone that he realized that Hap was probably just as beat as him and that he should've made the offer for him to stay here for the night; or at least pay for a fucking motel, since he didn't really think it was up to him to offer Hap anything in this house. Not that it was all that late, but... fuck it, his brain wasn't working and if Hap hadn't said anything, he was okay with it.

When the door was locked he went into the bedroom. Billie was sleeping, but when he brushed her hair out of her face she flinched and woke up, looking terrified.

"It's me, Freckles. Go back to sleep."

"We need to talk."

"I know that, but I've been riding the entire fucking day. I need to sleep. We will when we wake up. Okay?"

"Fine."

One thing he'd learned during his less than successful marriage was that when a woman used the expression 'fine' and especially in the tone of voice that Billie just did, things weren't fucking fine. There was no fucking way he'd deal with that now. He took off his clothes and got into the bed next to her, pulling her closer.

"Go back to sleep, we'll talk when we wake up, I promise."

He fell asleep in seconds.


	15. Lilac Wine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Sorry to keep you all waiting for these stories. Just a lot of things going on at the moment, but all that time I've been nagging about is finally around the corner! So I should be able to finish these stories soon. This also means I'm having a hard time replying to all your reviews, but I do promise that I'll reply if you have a question. I'll get back to replying to them all soon as well. Just around the corner..._

_A huge thank you to MuckyShroom, my very patient beta, and the ladies in the Freak Circle for always making me laugh and feel better about stuff. Thank you!_

* * *

**15. Lilac Wine**

Billie knew there was no way in hell she'd be able to sleep. The main problem wasn't that she'd been attacked in her own home, or even that she'd already been sleeping most of the day; the main problem was the man snoring next to her. Nothing made sense to her anymore, especially not her own behavior. How she was acting and reacting to things made everything seem strange to her. Her own body seemed strange to her, like she was... someone else. Someone she didn't particularly like.

Like this thing with Quinn coming here. If he was just gonna stumble into bed, what was the point? She'd thought he'd... at least fucking ask how she was doing. Something! But no. Which made her wonder why she'd called him to begin with, something that she'd been freaking out about even before now. That she called him and not the cops. Who did that, stumbled into your - whatever the fuck she was to him, fuck buddie? - bed after she'd been attacked and fell asleep? Not willing to talk about anything. This was all way beyond her, she had no idea what was going on and how to tackle these things. She didn't get him, she didn't get his world, and she was becoming acutely aware of the fact that his world was nothing like hers. She'd liked that in the beginning, that it was something new, but she wasn't sure she liked it all that much anymore.

Like the fact that she had no idea what they were doing. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that the reason that she was seriously starting to wonder about those things was the simple fact that her feelings for him had changed. They'd talked about that, but when she really started to think about it, the things he said didn't sound... all that good and she still had a sneaky feeling that... maybe she was just one of the stops he had along the roads and she wasn't sure how to deal with that. In general; Billie didn't like to be in situations where she didn't understand the rules and he wasn't doing a very good job of filling her in about them. Not that it was all his fault, she should've asked, but it hadn't felt important until he started bringing his friends round or sending them over when she was in trouble.

After a couple of hours of her mind driving her insane, she got up and walked out to the kitchen. She was grateful that the other guys were gone, she didn't want to deal with anyone else at the moment. Her face and side were starting to hurt pretty badly again so she took some painkillers and decided it was probably best to stay away from the alcohol for now. After putting on some Nina Simone she sat down on the couch and tried to focus on the music. When the chorus in 'Lilac Wine' hit her, she finally managed to calm down.

As always when she was at loss her mind wandered to 'The Divine Comedy'. The fourth terrace in purgatory is for sloth; for the ones who have not pursued love and what is good and virtuous. She never knew for sure if that was her sin or rather the one that would land her on the fifth terrace, for those who did love good things, but loved them too much or too uncontrollably. There was a fine line between those two in her head and she hadn't managed to sort the two out to herself. How did you know when you tried too hard or not enough? Like now, was she not trying hard enough, was she taking what she felt too lightly or did it simply scare her? The music, along with the fact that she was sorting the mess out with the help of Dante, calmed her down even further. She wasn't sure how she'd react once Quinn was actually standing in front of her, but at least things were starting to make sense in her own head. She needed to land, feel solid ground under her feet and figure things out, and she was never on solid ground around him. That had been part of what attracted her to him, now it just scared her.

-o0o-

Quinn woke up and wasn't surprised that the bed was empty. He walked out to find Billie on the couch, listening to music. When she opened her eyes and looked at him he halted. Yup, he was so in the doghouse. He should've just listened the day before, but he'd been half dead by the time he got there. Her face was bruised and it made him wanna go out and find Thomas immediately, but those glaring eyes told him he really needed to listen to her now.

"Can I have some coffee before we do this?" He asked, fully knowing he might get the cup she was already holding in his face as a response, but he needed some fucking coffee.

She didn't even open her mouth, just pointed towards the kitchen. He emptied the first cup immediately and then poured himself a second one before he walked back out to her. She looked at him as he sat down and then started to talk.

"Yesterday on the phone, I was going to tell you that I think Thomas is talking to the cops. He came to me at the gas station and he was acting really strange. Like he was trying to get info out of me. And something Stahl said made me thing she'd talked to him. Either that or they'd heard when you talked to Thomas. That's why I wanted you to check my house for bugs."

The coffee hadn't kicked in properly yet, so it took him some time to process that. By the time he had, he was pissed. Beyond pissed, she'd suspected this shit for quite some time, but he tried to stay as calm as possible. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that before?"

"Frankly, I thought you were gonna kill him. Or... something. I wasn't sure what you'd do and I wasn't sure, I'm still not sure, he's talking to them."

"It doesn't matter what you think I'd do, you _tell_ me shit like that. And we don't kill people just cuz they talk to the cops. Not when they don't know shit. We do however cut their fucking hearts out for hitting our women."

"Yeah, well... like I said; I wasn't sure."

She wasn't looking at him, that annoyed him as well. "You don't fucking keep secrets from me."

"Actually, I do," she said and now she met his eyes, glaring at him. Like he was to blame for something. "I do it all the fucking time and that's probably never gonna change."

"You don't keep secrets like _that_ from me," he tried to clarify. It wasn't up to her to decide what was important or not or even what was right or not. If she suspected shit like that, she _had to_ tell him. There was nothing to discuss.

"Again; I wasn't sure if he was, I'm still not sure what the fuck he's up to. And it's not like he knows shit anyway."

Quinn wasn't even sure what to do, he was so fucking pissed. She'd kept that from him. How the fuck could she keep that from him? That's when she dropped the second bomb on him and not all the coffee on the planet would've made him ready for that one.

"I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"You and me. I don't think..." she swallowed and looked down into her cup. "I think it would be best if you didn't come here for a while. I need to... figure things out."

That sure as shit came from nowhere. Last time he'd been there they'd been fine and now she... what the fuck!

"What the fuck are you doing, girl?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what I'm doing. I mean... what are you doing here and if you start talking about my tits or some shit like that I'll explode. Really! Why do you come here?"

"I like you, I like being with you, I have fun with you and..." What the was it she wanted to hear here? Fuck he didn't get women at all. "Baby... I'm not sure where this is heading. I'm not an easy guy to be with, I know that, but I thought we had fun. I know that's not enough, but it feels like we were heading towards more than just that and I like that feeling." He needed her to understand that she was someone special to him and that... it had been... Fuck! He went for it. "For the first time in a long time I liked thinking that someone I was seeing could be more than just someone I was seeing."

"I felt that too, I think I still do, but I need to figure out what I'm doing."

Once again; he did _not_ fucking understand women. How was she supposed to figure out on her _own_ if _the two of them_ could be something. Wasn't that the opposite of what you were supposed to do? And the idiocy didn't end there!

"And, after what happened, with Thomas, I think I need to land, figure stuff out."

"So since your ex-boyfriend beat you up, that's my fault and you need me out so you can 'figure stuff out'? Is that what you're saying?"

"Are you saying it's my fault that he did that?"

She had that typical sarcastic voice that every damn woman he'd ever fought with had used and it always blew a fuse in his head. It did that to all men. That voice was designed to drive men insane. It was a design flaw by Mother Nature, for sure. He couldn't keep his voice down.

"What? No! It's no one's fucking fault," he bellowed. "He's an idiot, but how the fuck is that something that's a reason for you to tell me to not come here?"

"It's not him! It has nothing to do with him and what he is. It's how I reacted."

Jesus fucking christ women and over thinking things! "How you _reacted!_" He asked and she glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Baby, I'm gonna need a little more explanation than that!"

"It's... I called you! I called _you_, I didn't even think about calling the cops."

"Why the fuck would you call the cops?"

"I don't know. Maybe that it wouldn't take them hours to get here?!" She said with that annoying sarcastic tone again and once again his gut reaction was to trash things as her stupid reasoning continued. "But I didn't. I didn't even think about it and that's fucking insane. I'm not sure I like what being with you is doing to me and... I don't know shit about what we're doing either."

He sighed, he was about to give up. This was so stupid, why was that so fucking important to all chicks. Deep explanations of 'what they were doing'. They liked each other's company, they had fun with each other, they talked about stuff in a way that, he at least, rarely did with people of the opposite sex and speaking of sex, it was great. Wasn't that enough to at least stick around to see what it could lead to? And Billie wasn't even done!

"I mean," she said hesitantly and looked at him again. "How many girls like me do you have?"

"Girls like you?"

"That you have along the roads, like me, to just spend the night with or stay with for a while."

"Jesus fucking Christ, is that what you think about me?" He wanted to ask why the fuck she'd even bothered for this long if that's what she thought, but for once he managed to shut his mouth.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm the only one you've been with?" She snorted and glared at him. "And I'm not sure I can deal with that either. I... I don't get the rules for this. For being with you and what I can demand of you. I don't wanna be some biker babe that you and your friends can come and stay with for a while, someone you can get a fuck from when you're close by. I don't... I'm not that kind of person. Or at least I don't want to be that kind of person."

He'd been thinking she'd have a lot to say to him, that they had a lot to talk about, but not this. He actually had thought they were good. As usual when it involved women he'd been dead wrong, completely blindsided and he had no fucking idea where this all came from. He was still pissed as hell at her for not telling him about thinking Thomas was talking to the cops. Not that it mattered, he didn't know shit and he'd be dead pretty damn soon anyway. Before he died, they'd find out what they needed to know. Probably no harm done, but it still pissed him off.

"Freckles," he started, but wasn't sure how to continue. There was no fucking way in hell he'd beg. So he took the easy path before this really got out of hand. "I'm going to take care of Thomas and I'm assuming you understand that it's another thing you won't fucking talk to the cops about?"

She didn't answer him, just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'll leave, you can call me if..." he was about to say she could call him if she wanted to see him again, but that felt a bit fucking flat to him. "...if you want to." He walked up to her and grabbed her chin. "I'm still pissed at you for not telling me about Thomas and I'm pissed that you're pulling this shit on me, I thought we were good."

"We were, but I'm not sure where this is leading and... I'm pulling out before you hurt me. 'Cause I'm pretty sure you'll end up hurting me if I... fall in love with you."

Billie looked at Quinn and just wanted him out before she started crying. She really couldn't do this anymore. She liked him, in all honesty already was in love with him and... she wasn't sure that she could deal with what being with him meant. How could she, she didn't get the rules and wasn't sure she liked that there even were rules. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and without saying anything at all, he left.

Once Quinn was out, Billie laid down on the couch. This was hurting, a lot more than she'd expected. It had also been a lot easier than she'd expected. He hadn't argued, hadn't even really tried to change her mind and that also hurt. That he gave up that easy.

-o0o-

Once he was out of her house, Quinn was even more pissed. Really fucking pissed, but mostly at himself for having been stupid enough to think he could make it work with a woman. Obviously not even keeping her away from the club business had helped. And she'd kept things from him, important stuff!

He cursed himself for being so fucking stupid the entire way to Charming. He immediately walked into the clubhouse, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down next to Hap.

"Fuck are you doing here?" Hap asked and Quinn looked at him.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up."

"Okay," Hap said and took a swing of his beer.

Quinn tried to remember why he'd thought it had been such a great idea to start something with Billie. Sure, she was hot, but how the fuck had he thought that a civilian would get this shit, accept it? And someone like her! Fourteen years younger than him, all settled, normal family. Like that would ever lead to anything. That's when he realized what he'd just thought, 'lead to anything'. Was that what he'd wanted? He'd been dead set on never trying to get an Old Lady and he'd tried to keep her out of shit. He couldn't believe himself! He'd fallen for her, the realization hit him in the gut. He grabbed the bottle, got up, and went to find Clay.

"Got a room for me?" He asked when he found him in the office.

"Sure," Clay answered and took a key from a hook on the wall. "Here. Hap's got the one you usually use, this is the one to the right of his."

"Thanks." He sighed. No matter what happened, Thomas had to pay for what he'd done to Billie and they needed to find out what he was doing. "We need to find the fuck that attacked Billie. He might be talking to the cops so we need to know what the fuck he's been up too."

Clay shook his head. "Fucking idiot. I'll put Juice on it."

"Good."

He hoped Clay wasn't going to ask any more questions at the moment, the older man seemed notice his sour mood. He gave a nod, Quinn took the key and went to the room. He answered some calls while drinking, but once he got too drunk he turned off the sound. Not a good idea to make plans and hand out orders when you were piss drunk. He kinda figured that went for his private life as well so instead of trying to figure Billie out, he decided to just go to sleep. He kicked off his boots and laid down on the bed. He kept drinking, went out to find some pot when he couldn't sleep, and then went back to the bed. They were all smart enough to not ask any questions, they were too busy with their own shit anyway.

When he woke up the next day he felt like shit. He went out to the bar, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in front of the computer. He needed to check his emails and the calls and texts he'd missed the day before. He worked for an hour and then Juice sat down next to him.

"Did some initial looking up on that guy that attacked your girl."

With a deep sigh he took a sip of his coffee. 'His girl'. He wished it was whiskey. "And?"

"Nothing yet, has't used any cards, but it hasn't been long. They sent up prospects from Indian Hills to scope out his place."

"He's gonna try to stay away, he has to know we're looking for him. I'll talk to Jury too, make sure he can spare the men for a while. I'll send one or two of my guys as well."

Juice nodded. "I'll keep an eye on things. I see him move or anything, I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks."

He stood up. He didn't have much planned at the moment. The plan he'd had while he was still up north had been to come down and spend some time at Billie's and that was obviously shot to shit. He'd had a call from San Gabriel. They'd said they could use an extra hand for a some stuff if he was interested, or knew someone who was. The money would be good. At the moment he had most of his Nomads out on the roads up north or set up in clubs where they'd be needed for a while longer, or just wanted to stay for the moment. He decided that southern California sounded like a great fucking idea. He called up, told them he'd be down in a few days. He talked to Clay, ensured him he'd leave Hap around for as long as he was needed, and that they'd keep him updated on the Thomas situation. The perks of being the president was that you didn't have to deal with the grunt work, you stepped in when the party started. Then Quinn got on his bike and headed south.

-o0o-

Ella was in the back when Billie arrived at the gas station.

"Jesus! What happened to your face!" She said as she carefully touched the bruises.

"Thomas," Billie said and sat down. "And I broke up with Quinn. I think I broke up with him, if there was something to break up from and... well, I told him to stay away for a while at least."

"Why?" Ella asked and sat down next to her.

"I can't deal with this. I don't really get what we're doing and I'm not sure I like the person I'm becoming. Like this," She said and pointed at the bruises on her face. "I called him, not the cops. I'm turning into something I'm not comfortable with for a guy who... I'm not sure where I'm heading with."

Billie hadn't been sure if she should talk to Ella about this. She wasn't sure she was ready for the 'I told you so'-speech she fully expected, but it would at least give her one perspective of the problem.

"Honey, things are hardly ever that easy and the only thing I can say for sure is that you've seemed really happy since," she waved a bit with her hand, "This thing, whatever it is, started. Initially you were a bit... off, or something. But since he came to dinner you've seemed happy."

Billie had a hard time believing that. Things had been such a mess and she'd felt really nervous most of the time, but when she thought about it for a while, she realized that Ella was right.

"I did feel happy."

"Yeah. Listen, what's the main problem for you?"

That he killed someone and wants me to keep my mouth shut and that cops are breathing down my neck. That was the first uncensored thought through her mind.

"That I'm not sure what it means," she said aloud instead. "I don't know much about bikers, but I know their views of women aren't the prettiest. I don't know what I mean to him and I just don't get the rules for this kind of relationship. If we have a relationship." She wasn't even sure about that. "I don't understand his world," she summed it up.

"That's a tricky one, but let's face it, if you send him off now, you never will."

"I thought you'd be happy about this, you didn't like the idea of me with a biker to begin with."

"I still don't," Ella shrugged. "But as you pointed out, what you want isn't always what I want and you two seemed great together."

"And the 'calling him instead of cops'. I would've guessed that at least would upset you."

"Honey, we've had arguments before. Shit, we didn't even speak to each other for years because of religion. I've judged you before and I'm not doing it again. Just like that thing, I don't like this, but I'm not going to judge you for it. I worry about you, I really do, and hearing that you called him instead of cops, that _really _worries me." Ella smiled and took Billie's hand. "On the other hand, I can't imagine that Thomas is going to get away with this and the big sister in me likes that part."

Billie stared at her sister. It was as if aliens had come down and somehow replaced her with this... open-minded person. Open-minded wasn't generally something you couldn't accuse Ella of being.

"Okay. What the hell am I missing?" She finally asked.

"I liked him. I liked how you two were together. I liked that he actually came to the family dinner and he must've known that could've been horrible for him and I really liked that he ate that sorbet, obviously not liking it."

"What?" Billie hadn't noticed that, but she had been looking at other things at the time.

"That man ate seconds of everything, thirds too, but not the sorbet. He didn't like it, but he lied and said he did."

Definitely an alien invasion had occurred. That was probably something you didn't call the cops about either she thought and giggled a little to herself.

"So you like him because he ate the sorbet and lied about liking it?"

"No. Well. Yes. But more his reasons for doing that, which would be staying on my good side and I don't think a guy like him really gives a damn about stuff like that usually. So he did it to make you happy."

"Ella, it's sorbet, not poison, it's not that big of a deal."

"Probably not. More that he did stuff he normally wouldn't do to make you happy. That's something for a guy like him. And he said some other things that I like him for too. But what I think about him really doesn't have much to do with this. My point is, you're special to him and I know he liked you. That doesn't mean anything if you don't want to be with him, I'd back you on that too, probably be a bit relieved about it."

"Kind of figured you would. I was waiting for the 'I told you so'-speech," she muttered and Ella smiled. "I'm still not really getting what you're trying to say."

"Me neither to be honest," Ella laughed. "But I think I'm trying to say, that you weren't just another girl to him and I want you to know that and take that into account because I know he wasn't just another guy to you. You're not an easy person to read, you take me by surprise the entire time, so don't expect him to just know what you need to make things work. You need to tell him. If you want to know the rules and definitions of your relationship, tell him that. Ask him. If his answer doesn't please you, tell him too, don't just throw him off."

Bille laid back in the armchair and sighed. "And if I have no idea of those things? I mean, what I want."

"Same rule applies, tell him and figure it out together. If you decide you don't wanna be on this ride that's another thing you should tell him. Don't pull him along just in case you change your mind, be straight with him. You've said you wanted some time. Take some time, but then you tell him what you've decided, don't leave him hanging."

"What made you such an expert?" Billie muttered, a bit annoyed, but she had to admit that her sister was right. "And if you say 'The Bible' I'll call bullshit."

"I might be in a happy marriage, but that stuff doesn't happen by itself."

Billie raised and eyebrow and looked at Ella. "You're telling me you've had issues?"

"All couples have issues," Ella laughed. "But I also listen to those gossips at church every Sunday and I pick up things. They're discussing everyone's marriages but their own."

Billie laughed and shook her head. "I think I need Mona too."

"Oh, she could give you a completely different aspect on this. Take a week. I don't want you working with those bruises anyway, looks like we've been robbed. Also, I like the idea of you being out of town while Thomas is running loose. Is he still doing that by the way?"

"Yeah. He took off." She had no doubt they'd find him though.

"Then I definitely want you out of town for a while. Pack your stuff, call dad and go and visit him and Mona. Keep me updated."

"How are you gonna handle stuff here?"

"I'll call in some favors, give the students some extra hours. Mitch is saving up for some trip so I'm sure he'll be happy for it."

Billie stood up. "You're a great sister, you know. Especially when you're not judging me."

Ella gave her a hug. "You'll figure this out. Call me!"

Billie went outside and picked up her phone to call her dad. Fatherly love, drunk nights with Mona and Jazz seemed like just the week she needed right now.


	16. Lost The Blackout Blues

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for your patience and for favs and alerts. A very special thank you to my beta; __**MuckyShroom**__._

_I hope you haven't missed that three of the members have posted teasers to our original work on a new blog, there's a link in my profile.  
_

* * *

**16. Lost The Blackout Blues**

Quinn stopped outside of the gas station and hesitated for a second before getting off his bike. Since he left her house, he'd gotten some texts from her; just really basic things, mainly that she hadn't heard anything from either the cops or the ATF. He'd asked her about Thomas, but he was a no show at her house. They hadn't been able to find him either, and that was really fucking annoying to Quinn. He had no idea how the little worm was able to stay under their radar.

Those short, very businesslike texts, were it though. That was all the communication they'd exchanged in the last six days. Those six days in San Gabriel had pretty much confirmed what he'd already known; she wasn't just another pussy and he had no idea to fix this shit. He figured talking to her was a start. Face to face. So here he was, like some lovesick wanker, outside the gas station. He filled his bike up and then walked inside.

He had to get back to San Gabriel in a couple of days. There wasn't any real problem down there, just extra work and he could always use the money. As there was nothing obligatory, he was off the hook for a few days when he wanted to be. He hadn't said much when he left. No one really dared to ask him or question anything he did.

"Hey, Quinn," Ella said with a smile when he walked inside.

"Hi..." For some odd fucking reason he hadn't even considered that Billie might not be working. Which, in hindsight, was pretty stupid of him. He collected himself and gave Ella a smile. "Pump four."

"Sure." Ella took the money and then looked at him with a knowing smile. "She's in Vegas. Left a few days ago."

"Oh," he answered with a nod. He looked at Ella. "Thanks."

He'd started to walk out when Ella spoke up again. "You know... she just needs time. She does that."

"Does what?" He asked as he turned around.

"Backs off, when she's not sure what she's doing. She backs off. She's..." Ella looked down on the counter. "I think it was just a bit much for her, with the club... and stuff."

"Okay." He wasn't sure what else to say. Not like he'd have a heart to heart with Ella, even if she could possibly tell him quite a lot. He stood in the door, hesitating.

"If you want someone in your life, you need to let them into all the parts of it. They can't be something you keep on the sidelines, that you return to just to scratch an itch and play house."

He hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought that it might look like that way to Billie when he tried to keep her on the outside of club business. Quinn sighed. Ella was right in a way, but also wrong. There was no way to involve Billie, not much more than he had. She'd still live here and he'd still be on the road. Frankly; he didn't want her more involved that she already was and that was for her own protection.

"Listen..." Ella started. "She's my sister and I'm not gonna just tell you what you need to know. But all women need to understand what they're getting themselves into; the rules for the relationship, if there is a relationship, and we really, really need to hear that we're special to a guy."

"Rules of the relationship?" Quinn wasn't good with rules. And he didn't even fully get what 'rules of the relationship' involved.

"Well. Start with if you actually have one. A relationship, I mean. And if you have one and you want a woman in your life, she has to actually be _in_ you life,

He looked at Ella. From what he knew, she'd been dead against Billie seeing him. Hence that family dinner he'd been to, mainly to make sure Ella got off Billie's ass

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? Helping you?" She smiled and it got bigger when he nodded. "You ate the sorbet."

He started laughing. "I get it." Finally the fact that he had eaten that glorified ice paid off.

"And I know you like her."

He wasn't gonna respond to that one. "So... Vegas?"

"Leave her alone there. Mona'll handle it. Just give her a call. She just wants to know what to expect so that she can decide if it's enough."

"I'll give her a call," he chuckled. He leaned over the counter and kissed Ella's cheek. "Take care, girl."

'If it's enough'. Fuck it if he got women. What's 'enough'?

-o0o-

"Spill!" Mona ordered as she put the tequila and beer in front of Billie.

"Don't know where to start," Billie admitted and took the beer.

Six days of extreme pondering that had made her head hurt had led her to at least a couple of conclusions. The first was that she'd long ago passed the threshold of just being able to have sex with him. Which had led her to the second conclusion; she was already in love with him. Somewhere around that point her brain had gone haywire, so she had gotten really drunk for the night and spent the next day hungover, incapable of thinking anything but 'ouch'. It was painful respite but had actually been a relief at the time. The day before she'd tried to figure out what to do about the fact that she was in love with him. More importantly, what she wanted from him and... around that point she had panicked again. Quinn didn't strike her as the kind of guy who responded well to demands. Even more importantly, she wasn't sure what she would demand of him.

"I'm assuming that this has something to do with that hunk of a man?" Mona tried to get her started.

"Yes."

"And the problem is?"

"I'm in love with him."

"And that's a problem, because?"

Billie started to laugh. Maybe it shouldn't be a problem. It still was. "He's a biker and a nomad."

"Seems good to me. Men are usually at their best at a distance. Saves you the trouble of having them lurch around, getting in the way." Mona held up her tequila to indicate that Billie should be getting to the drinking. "Down it, Freckles."

She did, following the shot with a sip of beer to stop the tequila from coming up as fast as she'd downed it.

"Does mean some problems, though. That he's away a lot and... other things."

"All men are problems, just in different ways. If they're worth it you need figure out how to make it work," Mona said sagely.

That was another thing that had bothered her. "What if I don't want to make it work?"

The entire thing still scared her. The paranoia, the suspicion and how it undoubtedly led her into... lawlessness. The ease with which she lied to cops for him, hid things and... the fact that she'd watched Happy kill a man and then the two of them had just bagged the guy up and taken him away. She still wasn't sure if that was something she could be a part of. Or at least a bigger part of than she already was.

"Honey, if you're in love and as miserable as you are right now, your heart has already decided for you." Mona took her hand. "There might come a time when your brain overrides that and decides that it's time to get the hell out, but this isn't that time."

"I'm still not sure. I think I need to know where he stands too; what I mean to him. I don't want to be the only one with my heart on the line. That would never work."

"No. It wouldn't. But you'll never know unless you ask him." Mona poured more tequila into their glasses. "Make a deal with you, honey. We don't talk about it more today. Instead we get drunk and then talk when we have breakfast tomorrow."

"I don't think I'll be able to talk when I'm hungover," Billie muttered, remembering every hangover she'd ever had after drinking with Mona. "Or have breakfast."

"Oh. I'll make sure you'll talk, Freckles. Don't worry about that." Mona poured another glass. "And always remember what Napoleon said; Men are more easily governed through their vices than their virtues."

-o0o-

Quinn was sitting in the Indian Hills clubhouse, talking to Jury when the phone rang. It was Clay, just shortly informing him that the ATF-bitch was back in Charming and that it should mean that Billie was off the hook for now. According to Clay they had her full interest and if Clay said it was so, it was probably the case. The situation in Charming was a complete and utter fucking mess. He wasn't in anyway fully informed about what was going on, but unless he was at the club working for them, that was rarely the case. He thanked Clay for the info, hung up and sent a quick text to Billie, explaining she didn't have to worry about ATF at the moment and that he'd keep her updated.

He waited for a while, but didn't get a response from her so he went to bed. He'd just fallen asleep when his phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered and tried to sit up.

"_Hi..."_

"Billie?" Now he was wide awake. "Are you okay?"

"_Yes. Miss you though." _There was a giggle after the statement.

It took him a few seconds and then he laughed. "Are you drunk?"

"_Yes. Mona and me had tequila today."_

"And now you miss me." He liked Billie drunk. Might not be the best time to try to fix shit, but at least they were talking and that was an improvement.

"_Miss you all the time,"_ she mumbled.

"I miss you too, Freckles." He cringed when he heard the snivel on the other end. "Babe, don't cry, please."

"_So she's gone?"_

"Yeah," he said when he realized that she was talking about Stahl. "For now."

She seemed to be done with her drunken confessions and he'd prefer to have that conversation face-to-face anyway.

"_Good. I didn't like her." _She sounded like a grumpy schoolgirl and he laughed again.

"How long are you gonna be in Vegas?"

"_I'm going home in a few days." _She seemed to hesitate and then spoke up again. _"Maybe we should meet and talk?"_

Quinn wasn't a big fan of 'talking' since he knew that, to women, 'talking' was exactly what had happened the last time they 'talked'. But he wanted to meet her.

"Yeah. Still want you to call again and tell me when I can come."

"_Don't trust what I'm saying when I'm drunk?"_ she giggled.

"Got very clear memories of last time you were drunk and your facial expression the day after when you remembered it."

"_I'll give you one for that,"_ she said and then she laughed, real laughter, he fucking loved to hear that. _"I'll call you. Or at least text you."_

"Call me, baby, don't text. I wanna hear your voice."

Was that too sappy? It felt too sappy, but she didn't seem to mind. It wasn't just that he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to be able to counter any arguments she might have to _not_ see him. He wasn't convinced she'd think it'd be such a great idea when she was sober.

"_I'll call."_

They were both quiet for a while and Quinn didn't like that it was so fucking odd between them. They used to talk all the time and one of the things he liked about her was how easy it was to talk to her.

"Where are you?"

"_At my dad's. Mona put me in a cab and sent me home. Even paid the driver to take me to the door."_

"That's a good thing. Don't have to sound pissed about it."

"_I know. It just made me feel like a kid." _She yawned. _"I have to sleep."_

"Call me, Billie."

"_I will."_

"Night, baby."

"_Night."_

She hung up. Quinn lit a smoke and realized that he once again had to thank the fact that she'd gotten drunk, especially since this time it had... brought them together again. He wasn't really ready to call it a relationship. Not yet. He did miss her though and hearing her voice made him miss her even more.

-o0o-

Billie's head hurt when she woke up. A lot. The prospect of a heavy breakfast with Mona made her insides churn. Maybe she'd get away with toast and coffee. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten drunk enough to have memory lapses from the night before because she remembered the conversation with Quinn just fine. She'd cried and told him she missed him. There should be alcolocks for phones. She'd buy one in a second!

Mona was waiting for her downstairs, looking annoyingly well.

"Ready?" She asked brightly when Billie tramped down the stairs with heavy steps.

Billie'd taken a shower and painkillers, which meant she was about as 'ready' as she could be in this state.

"Sort of."

Mona took her to the Omelet House. Billie was sure she was going to throw up when the waitress put a greasy omelet covered in guacamole in front of her. She reached for the coffee.

"I got fifty bucks that says you drunk-dialed him yesterday," Mona said with a big smile.

"Yeah."

It didn't take a genius to figure that out. They talked about him, Mona knew how messy her head was when it came to him and she'd been drunk. Of course she called him.

"And?"

"I said I'd call him again." When she looked up, Mona was looking at her with a big smile. "And that I missed him and some other things that… were probably stupid."

"Probably," Mona nodded. "Most things said and done while drunk are stupid. Honest, but stupid."

"I'm just not sure what to do. I'm scared I'll get hurt and I don't mean just..." She picked a fry out of the basket and looked at it.

This entire thing was a mess; such a damn mess in her head. She wanted him, wanted to be with him. The problem was that she wasn't sure she could handle all the other things that came with him and that's what she kept landing on every time she cycled that loop through her head.

"Darling, I think you do know what to do. You're just scared to do it. Put that fry down, you're not gonna eat it anyway." Mona shoved her plate to the side and picked up her coffee cup. "It's not such a big secret that the mob has some big business interests in Vegas."

"Is it a secret at all?" She had no idea where Mona was going with this, but she usually had a point with everything she said.

"It's an official secret at least," she chuckled. "Have you ever heard of the expression 'burning the saint'?"

"No."

"When a mob man becomes a made man, he drips his blood on the card of a saint. Then he sets it on fire while swearing the oath of Omerta. You know what that is."

"Yes. Oath of loyalty."

"It's a sign that they turn renounce their obligations to the church, that they're loyal to their family and no one else. They won't follow any other laws, heavenly or earthly. The Sicilian mob was the first criminal organization. They're pretty much the model that all other criminal organizations are following, with their own special trade marks, of course."

Billie was lost and was starting to think that Mona, for the first time, didn't have a point. At least no point that made any difference to her.

"You mean that bikers are a form of Mafia?"

"I wouldn't say that to their faces."

"I wasn't going to." She wasn't stupid.

"But yes. In a way. They renounce themselves from society, like the Italian mob renounce themselves from the church; which I might add is a very big thing in the Catholic faith, the prevalent faith among Italians. They take an active decision to only follow and obey their own laws and codex."

"He told me about that." She remembered the conversation they'd had when they talked about how he viewed being a part of a club. "That the rules and the moral code of the club, that protecting the family, were the most important to him."

"Exactly. The club is always the most important thing for them. The club is the family. Their society."

Billie was tired, feeling a bit sick and her head was hurting. "What's your point?"

"My point is that being with a biker means being with the club, because they are their club; just like any other person is a part of society by paying taxes and obeying laws. They'll protect you, according to the club code, no matter what that means by the government's laws. You're his, if he vouches for you the others will do whatever they can to help you, screw the rest of the world."

"Think he mentioned that too, but I'm an hour away from all of them. Which became very obvious when Thomas came knocking."

"Honey, I'm pretty damn sure he'll make sure that it'll never happen again. And I'm guessing that Thomas is a non-existing problem by now."

Billie wasn't as sure as Mona about that. Neither that they could protect her or that Thomas was a non-existing problem. He was a cockroach, they were hard to get rid of. She added that to the list of things to talk to Quinn about, but didn't argue any further with Mona with about it.

"Freckles, all I'm saying is; He won't ever be a regular guy, he'll always first and foremost be a biker. If you want a regular guy with a nine-to-five job, he's not the one." Mona smiled and leaned forward. "But somehow I don't think that's what you want and I think you already knew he'd never be a 'regular guy'."

"I already knew that," Billie confirmed. "What I don't know is if I wanna be the person it takes me becoming to be with him. If I have to _renounce_ society along with him."

"To some extent you would."

It was hard to hear it like that. So frank. It wasn't something she hadn't already figured out, she'd been doing it since the very first night. To save her own ass. It was just a bit hard to be faced with it like this since doing it deliberately was another thing.

"On the other hand, what do you gain?" Mona continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll give up some things and gain something else. That's the balance of life, Darling. You need to decide if what you're gaining is worth what you're loosing. That's the case with all relationships." Mona made a casual shrug while obviously checking out the cook behind the counter. "Personally, I've never thought that loosing the freedom I have as being single is worth being in a relationship. Probably because I never found a man worth the effort. I'm having too much fun."

"It's still a lot."

"I seriously doubt that he's gonna try to turn you into a criminal. My guess would be that the worst you'll end up doing is looking the other way."

Billie rested her aching head in her hands, massaging her temples. Mona had sure put her finger on the problem. On the many problems. They sat there for a while longer, but didn't talk about Quinn anymore. They decided to go to a jazz club that evening. Or rather; Mona decided. She promised that there wouldn't be drinking and that they were going to bring Billie's dad. There was some promising young jazz musician that she wanted to check out.

When she laid down in her bed she picked up her phone. She still hadn't even thought about the fact that the ATF-bitch was gone. At least for now. Finally she just went to his name in the phonebook, pressed dial and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hey, Freckles. How's the head?"_


	17. A Sunday Kind Of Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always; I'm so grateful for all your support! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_And as always, a special thank you to __**MuckyShroom **__and __**Simone Santos**__ who keeps me sane when I panic and help me make this readable._

* * *

**17. A Sunday Kind Of Love**

Her last day in Vegas, she talked to her dad; a real talk, a very honest one. She figured that he might have a different perspective, being a man. He took it in his stride and in a very male way. All he did was tell her that if Quinn wanted her and was any sort of a man, he wouldn't let her slip away, no matter how much she tried to complicate things. There wasn't much she was sure of, but she did know for sure that Quinn was very much a man. A bit too much of a man. Considering his determination when he caught her in the first place, she had a feeling her dad might be right.

She'd texted Quinn the day before leaving to let him know that she'd soon be on her way home. He'd simply called her up and told her that he'd be at her house as soon as possible and with a laugh he warned her to try to text him again. If she wanted something she had to call.

He was gonna meet her and they were gonna talk. She just had no idea what to say. She figured the most important thing was to keep the entire talk out of the bedroom, and at arms length. She wasn't very good with Quinn if he got close. Then it dawned on her that she'd been so damn sure the entire time that it was up to her, what if he wanted to break up. With that thought, she decided to do whatever it took to keep him, and then she was back on the problems that would mean until finally, she was full circle. She was definitely complicating things.

When she turned onto her block she immediately saw his bike. So much for getting some time to think about things in peace at home before he showed up. On the other hand, it might be a good sign. She parked her car and stepped outside. Quinn rose up from the stairs with a smile and walked towards her, tucking his phone into his front pocket.

"Hey, girl."

"Hi. I didn't think you'd be waiting for me."

He didn't answer, just took the suitcase from her and held out his hand. "After you."

She walked inside, watched him put the suitcase by the door, then finally took a good look at him. He was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets and was looking at her with a small smile on his lips. They stood and stared at each other. Billie had no idea what to say.

"You look good," Quinn said and started to walk towards her. When he reached her, he gently stroked the bruises she still had on her cheek. "What did Mona say?"

"That men are at their best at a distance."

He laughed and put his hand back into his pocket, but stood still in front of her, just looking at her.

"Listen, Freckles. I'm never gonna be good at saying sweet things. Ever."

"That's not what I_..." _she started, but Quinn didn't let her finnish, instead he took her hands.

"You need to listen. I listened to you when you were going on about everything that was wrong, now it's your turn to listen to me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"If you ask me what I like about you, my first reaction is always gonna be to say your tits, cuz I like them and I'm not good at saying stuff like 'how the sun sets your hair on fire'. But I keep coming here, because I like being around you. I like being in bed with you for hours, talking about whatever comes up. I like taking you on rides, especially when we stop at a motel, have sex and then talk again. I like getting up and trying to find you when I wake up and you're gone in the middle of the night. I like watching you cook, running around trying to find the stuff you've spread all over the house. I like the way you smile when you hear a song you like. Basically, babe, there are shit loads of things about you that I like. And it's not all that fucking easy to just say that, to even remember all those things out of nowhere. I mean, if I asked you the same thing, what would you say?"

Billie couldn't help but smile. He'd been thinking about it, that much was obvious, and she liked that he had.

"How the sun sets my hair on fire?"

"Isn't that the kind of stuff you women want to hear?" He asked with a smile. He was very close now. She took a few steps back.

"No," she mumbled, but was still smiling and trying to back up while he was following her. When the wall hit her in the back she looked up at him and took a deep breath. "But I liked the other things you said. And you're right, it's not all that easy to say why you like someone."

He was so close, leaning his hand on the wall next to her head, his eyes sparkling, full of amusement.

"And for the record, I don't have any other girls like you along the roads. I don't think I've ever had a girl like you."

"You managed to be both cheesy and ambiguous at once," she laughed.

"I'm not spending nights with other girls, women or anything of that variety. That better?" When she nodded he continued. "I stopped a while back and I have no problem with sticking to you."

Quinn was trying to read Billie, see if what he was saying was making any difference. He knew she didn't get what it meant, that he was saying that he wouldn't stray, since that was the normal way in most couples. He figured that if he didn't want her as a classic Old Lady, he shouldn't treat her as one. He'd tried that and it hadn't worked. He wanted this to work.

In the days since their phone call he'd realized that he could roll over, follow her lead or take charge. Taking charge seemed like a better plan to him. She might've been drunk, but she'd been telling him the truth, she missed him. To him that meant that, even if they had things to talk about, he wasn't gonna let her get away that easy. In short, they were in a relationship and he was gonna make sure it worked out. It might freak him out, but he wanted her.

"Quinn, what are you trying to tell me?"

"The rules of the relationship. Ella told me women need that."

He moved even closer and carefully stroked his beard along her neck, inhaling. How the fuck did she always smell so good? Her hair tickled his nose and that's when he felt her arm around his waist.

"Ella?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled and stood flush against her.

"Mona, Ella, dad... They're all ganging up on me."

Her hand was underneath his clothes, stroking his back, almost tickling it. He put his hand on her cheek, leant back and looked at her. Her eyes were open, meeting his, but when he dipped his head down they closed and she moved to meet his lips. When her arms were wrapped around his neck he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up, still pinning her against the wall.

"Why do you think they'd do that?" He asked between kisses. He was pretty fucking pleased that they were, even if he had some trouble understanding why.

Instead of answering she latched her legs around him and shoved her tongue deeper into his mouth. She started to unbutton her shirt, so he took the cue and started to walk towards the bedroom while struggling with his own clothes the best he could.

When they entered the bedroom he lifted her off him and put her down on the floor, reaching for her belt.

"This wasn't what I had planned," she said before kissing him again.

"I know. We'll get to that," he said and then got completely sidetracked when she pulled her camisole over her head. She reached for his t-shirt and he helped her to get it off him before pulling her closer and kissing her again. He unhooked her bra and hugged her tight. She threw it off before reaching for his beanie which followed her bra to the floor and then her arms were around his neck again. Her bare chest was pressed against him and he took a deep breath, it felt so good to have her close to him again. He leant his forehead against hers.

"This is why I wanted to think without you around, you know," she mumbled.

He stepped out of his boots before putting a hand on Billie's hip, moving her back towards the bed.

"What?" He wasn't sure what she meant, why she didn't want him around.

She laid down and stretched her feet towards him, so he pulled off her shoes.

"I can't think with you around."

He knelt down on the bed between her legs and leaned over her, arms straight above her.

"How about we do this and then we try to figure out together what the hell we're doing and how to make this work?"

She looked at him. He waited, giving her time, but desperately wanting her not to tell him to stop. Her eyes met his and with a nod she reached for him and pulled him down on top of her, holding him close. Her hips were moving, her pelvis grinding against his dick in a maddening way. When he tried to move away she held him firmer, throwing her legs around him.

"Babe," he muttered. "You're gonna have to let me go before I do my best to fuck you through two sets of jeans."

Instead of an answer, he felt her reaching for his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down with her feet. The very next second her hand was in his boxers.

"Shit, Billie!"

She was holding him in a firm grip. Instead of fighting it he decided to try to get her naked instead. He straddled her over her hips and started to pull her pants down, reaching behind his back to do so while he watched her hand on him. There was no way for him to get them all the way down without moving his dick away from her hand. Instead he left them at her knees and moved his hand into her panties. She seemed annoyed that she couldn't spread her legs but her facial expression changed the second his fingertips hit her clit. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back and her grip around his cock tightened.

"Babe," he groaned. "Get out of your clothes."

"Yes," she nodded. He almost regretted opening his damn mouth when she let go of him and scooted up between his legs to do what he'd asked her to do.

He helped her off with the last of her clothes and paused a second to watch her.

Billie watched Quinn who was on his knees with his dick in his hand, looking at her. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He sat back and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he rolled it on.

"Come here, Freckles," he said and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up and onto his lap. She stroked his cheeks and combed her fingers through his beard.

"I missed you," she mumbled. "I missed this."

Instead of an answer he gave her a kiss, a deep long one, while gripping her hips and maneuvering her. When he nudged her clit she groaned into his mouth and grabbed his dick to steer him right. When he finally slid home they both took a deep breath and came to a halt. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she looked into his. The look on his face stole away whatever breath she still had.

"Okay?" He asked, stroking her hips with his thumbs.

She nodded and relaxed her legs, sinking further down over him.

"Missed you too, baby," he said and put his arm around her waist as he hit her limit. She held his face and started to move once she'd adjusted to him. She couldn't keep her eyes open and stroked his nose with hers, staying close to him. When she rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her neck. "I like how you smell, what you're like when we do this and..."

It was getting too intense and they'd never... done this. This was something they hadn't done before and his talking was... getting to her, so she shut him up by kissing him. She was trying to move faster, to stop the slow moves. He responded by getting up on his knees and laying her back on the bed, holding her still for a few seconds while still kissing her. He pinned her down with his hips and kissed down her throat, making his way between her breasts, before finally thrusting as he closed his lips around her nipple.

"Please, Quinn," she mumbled.

He let go and moved up to hover over her, his hips picking up the pace.

"Wanna cum?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

He caught her mouth in a deep, hard kiss as his hand covered her breast. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting his thrusts as they got harder and deeper. She was getting closer and closer and when he pinched her nipple, releasing her mouth at the same time, she screamed.

When she'd come down he gently kissed her ear. "I like to hear you cum."

"I wanna hear you cum."

He chuckled. "Turn around and get up on your knees."

She turned around and got up on all fours, but he put an arm around her chest and pulled her up against him. He entered her again and she closed her eyes. His left hand was holding her breast and his right was resting on her groin. Soon she felt it stroking up and down her side before it trickled over her lower belly and rake through her pubic hair, searching between her folds. When he hit the spot she almost sobbed.

"Touch yourself," he growled in her ear.

She reached down and pressed her hand between his and herself. He kept his hand in place, pressing hers more firmly against her. She felt her own wetness trickling through her fingers and onto his hand. She reached further so that she could feel his dick, she just loved to feel it going inside her, covered in her. He groaned and kissed her neck when he felt her fingers.

"Keep your hand there, baby. Just like that."

She felt him grow harder and his grip around her chest got firmer. His thrusts got sharper and his panting louder.

"Fuck, Babe! I'm cumming," he groaned into her ear.

His dick pulsed hotly inside her, still caught between her middle and index finger. After a few slow, deep thrusts he halted, hugging her tight, and kissed her on her cheek before pulling out of her and laying down on the bed. She leaned over and gave him a short kiss.

"Give me that condom, I'm gonna have to wash my hand."

He pulled it off and tied a knot in it. "Come back here when you're done."

"I was planning to."

When she came back from the bathroom he was still on his back, completely naked. He held out his hand for her. She took it and laid down next to him, tucked into his side.

"Think you'll be able to focus on talking now?" She asked.

"Yup," he chuckled and stroked her hair before giving it a kiss. "You know, I was dead set on not ever trying this Old Lady-stuff again."

"And now?" She asked, figuring she didn't have to be all that worried about the answer. Not when she was lying naked next to him.

"Now I'm trying to figure out how to make this work." He tugged her hair to make her look at him. "You don't ever keep secrets like that from me again. Ever. You tell me and then it's up to me. No matter what I do, that shit isn't on you."

"It's not that easy. It would be on me too."

"No! It's not and it has to be that easy. You hiding it is just gonna put you in the line of fire and you're _never_ going to be that. You need to trust me, I know that how we met makes you think we just do shit like that all the time, but we don't. It's the very last solution."

"Okay," she finally said. "I'm not gonna lie and tell you I'm all comfortable with it, though."

"No. Don't lie, it's better if you tell me and we talk about it. And no more backing off to figure things out. We deal, we don't back off."

"That's how I react."

"It doesn't work, babe. I get pissed and shit just gets worse."

"It helps." She wasn't sure how to explain to him that she just needed space sometimes. Sort out her own thoughts. "Sometimes I need space."

"You'll have space, I'll be away a lot, you know that, but don't turn me away. I'm pretty fucking stubborn and I'll stay away just to spite you."

"Pretty childish," she mumbled and moved towards him.

"Yeah, and sending people off for some space isn't?" He said and hugged her closer. He had a point.

"Another thing, you should probably come to a clubhouse with me, just a few times, meet the guys."

"Burning the saint," she mumbled. She knew he was right, she probably should, but it felt... ceremonial, in a way. Mona's comments about being with a biker meaning being with a club had really stuck with her.

"What did you say?"

"Just something Mona said."

"Burning the saint. She's a smart woman."

She should've known that he'd know what that meant.

"She was just trying to explain that... being with you meant being with the club. And some other things."

"Baby, it's not going to be like it is for most Old Ladies. You'll be here, I'll come here and it'll just be the two of us. If you like it, I'll take you to on of the clubhouses now and then, sometimes I might bring a guy here, _if_ you're okay with it, just to spend the night. That's it."

Quinn looked at Billie. 'Burning the Saint'. Mona'd obviously had a very cut throat talk with her. He'd realized that it really wasn't up to him how involved or not involved she was with the club. It was up to her. Since he was a Nomad, it meant leaving her behind, and it had to be up to her what she'd do when he wasn't around. She already knew more than she should, at least more than she should know this early.

"So what was that thing with Hap? Bringing him here."

"That really was for you to get to know him. He's always gonna be my first choice and he's usually in the area. I'd like you to meet the guys in Indian Hills and Charming since they're the closest clubs."

"I'm not gonna be okay with you... stashing stuff here or having me carry stuff or anything like that. No illegal stuff with the gas station either. Ever."

"Jesus! No! I won't do that. I want you to have a gun, though. One of your own, just for protection."

"I work nights at a gas station. I have a gun."

That took him by surprise and also freaked him out a little. It would've been really bad if she'd used it the night they'd walked in.

"Okay, baby, but next time someone comes in and kills someone in front of you, d'you think you could pull it?"

"Not if they look like you and Hap do."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. "Okay. Can you use it?"

"Yes. Mom taught me." She rolled up on him. "You know there's gonna be stuff along the way, that we'll argue about."

"I know."

"And there's still things about you and the club and all this that really bothers me."

"I know that too." He ran his hand along her back and up to grab her hair.

"And I'll probably bitch and moan if you're away for months, and..."

He stopped her by kissing her, and then he looked at her. "I know there's gonna be a lot of problems, but I'm willing to give this a shot and see if we can solve them along the way."

"Okay," she mumbled against his lips. "You're gonna have to come to family dinners with me sometimes."

"That's fine."

"And come to Vegas to hang with Mona and dad at jazz clubs."

"I'd like that a lot. Not drinking Fernet or sambucca, though."

"And I want rides. If I'm with a biker I demand that."

He laughed and flipped her over onto her back.

"I'll give you rides, Freckles. All kinds of rides. So we agree, we're gonna give this a try?"

"Yes," she looked at him and he knew he was grinning. "We'll figure it out."

"So what did your dad say?"

"That you wouldn't let me slip away just cause I complicated things."

"You have very smart people around you, Freckles." He kissed her nose. "I'm too old be thrown off by women trying to complicate stuff."

-o0o-

He stayed until the next morning and then he had to get back to San Gabriel. He promised he'd come back soon and that once he was done in San Gabriel he'd be able to stay with her for a longer while. He also rubbed it in by telling her that it had been his plan to stay with her for a while, before she got all girly on him and took off. Now she would have to wait until he was done down south.

"I'd been to the sex shop, bought you some nice stuff and then you told me to stay away."

Billie glared at him. "Where's the sex stuff?"

"You have a pretty respectable toy box, you saying you want more?" He said after putting on his cut and leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Don't want you to give it all to someone else."

"I didn't. I've still got them. I'll bring them." He sat down on the bed and pulled down the cover. "And I'll call you."

"Yes, call!" She looked at him and stroked his cheek.

"It won't be long, baby." He ran his hand down her throat and brushed a nipple with his fingertips. "And there'll be guys here, keeping an eye on you, so no prancing around naked."

"Dang. I do these little naked dance routines all the time."

"Don't do that unless I'm here," he laughed, grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss. "And don't worry about Thomas. We'll get him."

"I don't want details."

"That's not details, honey. That's just me telling you to not worry and that we'll find him."

He gave her one last final kiss, stroked her breasts and got up.

"I have to go no," he said again. "If I keep looking at you I'll end up in there with you again."

Once he was gone, she turned around and contemplated whether she should try to get some sleep or just get up and get ready for work. It didn't seem likely that she'd be able to fall asleep again so she got up.

She'd laid awake that night, listening to Quinn's snoring. It felt good, right. Not the snoring, but that he was there. Maybe it was just the relief of having made up her mind, but she felt calm. Hearing Quinn admit that they had things to work on meant a great deal. First that he was taking this... thing, seriously enough to be prepared to work for it. Second; that he didn't expect her to just accept everything.

While she was sitting in the bathtub, trying to take a shower without spraying the entire bathroom, she made a mental note to buy a new rod for her shower curtain.


End file.
